Kokorogurushii
by WhimsyUsagi
Summary: Sasuke is desperate for a fiance. The only person he can count on is Naruto. Naru loves him but he doesn't know. Sakura knows about Naru's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Other rivals,too. Yaoi. SasuNaru main chars. Ongoing Lemons
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Soon Lemon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?

* * *

A normal person in his shoes would've ran away or started throwing punches. Naruto overheard two voices beyond his door, inside his apartment as he got back home from a mission. 

He slowly opened the door and his widened eyes looked at the scene in front of him. Sakura and Sasuke were on the floor. The girl was half naked on Sasuke and Sasuke with his back on the carpet. Sakura was leaned over the Uchiha.

Naruto's eyes got hidden in the shadow of the blond locks that fell on his face.

'Hey, Sakura-chan..' He whispered looking at his feet, trying not to cry. 'Do you think.. you can stay.. over.. for dinner..? I'm making ramen..' He looked up and smiled, forcing the tears back.

'Naruto..' The girl's eyes shot to look at him, worried. She realized how much she hurt him for doing what she was doing at the moment. Sakura knew who Naruto loved and it wasn't someone else other than Sasuke.

'Gomen, Naruto!' she pulled her shirt back on and ran past him, going to her home, ashamed of what she just did.

Naruto walked towards Sasuke normally as the Uchiha just got up and breathed out relieved that Sakura was gone.

'Sasuke, I can't help your little sharade anymore. Gomen for breaking my promise. Here.' Naruto lifted Sasuke's left hand and put a ring in his hand. Sasuke looked at him, surprised.

'What do you mean, you can't.. It wasn't my fault that she just attacked me! Besides, what the hell does it matter? It's not like you and me are together anyway, right?' Sasuke spoke annoyed at Naruto returning the ring.

Soon, the only sound coming from the apartment was a big slap on Sasuke's face.

'I HATE YOU!!' Naruto shouted and ran out, desperately trying not to cry.. However it wasn't working anymore. The boy caught a short glow that seemed liked tears coming from the blond as he ran away.

Sasuke stood there, breathless, trying to figure out what just happened.

xxxxxxxxxx

It all started three weeks ago..

xxxxxxxxxx

'Please, Naruto!' Do this for me!' Sasuke pleaded in front of his blond teammate, desperate.

'No.' was the short answer came from Naruto, who tried to ignore the Uchiha.

'Dobe, you know it's the only thing I will ever ask of you! Please, I can't take it anymore! They're gonna kill me soon!' Sasuke insisted. Naruto looked up at him and hid his own sadness behind the cerulean blue crystal eyes.

'Fine.. I'll help you..' Naruto said afraid of what he was getting himself into.

'Okay! You're the best, dobe! I'll get my stuff at your apartment. Gimme the key.' Sasuke demanded and Naruto searched his pockets for the key, then handed it to the other. Sasuke jumped away, relieved that he found a way to escape his deadly fan-girls who had become more desperate since he was back, one year ago, looking even better than he did before he left.

Naruto walked slowly to a tree on the edge of the training ground and sat down, leaned against it.

'_Fuck.. I shouldn't have agreed to help him.._' Naruto put his hands on his head, not knowing if he should be glad or sad. You see, Naruto loved Sasuke.. he loved him so much that he nearly died bringing him back. But, did Sasuke know that ? No, he didn't. Did Naruto want to confess and just be bluntly rejected? No, he didn't. Did Naruto want to get hurt more than he already was, if that was even possible? No.. he.. didn't..

The Uchiha had desperately tried to find ways to escape his fan-girls. It was more than he could take, they weren't the _just-look-and-admire-sometimes-try-to-win-him_ kind of girls, no. They were now _grab-him-and-rape-him-to-have-his-child_ kind of girls and Sasuke would rather die than he'd let that happen.

When Sasuke was walking a few hours ago, towards the training ground, making sure he wasn't followed, on a little street he saw a little vender. He decided to look around since there was some more time until him and Naruto would meet to spar, like it was settled the day before. The vender was a jeweler.

'Would you like something, sir?' the small old man asked smiling.

'No. I'm just looking.' Sasuke replied, respectfully.

'How about getting a ring for your loved one and show off you're unavailable? Girls are really happy when you give them a ring, too.' the man smiled again, insisting.

But Sasuke had the craziest idea listening to the man about his stuff.

'Give me an engagement ring. A simple one.' He asked. The vender handed him the most simple but beautiful one. Sasuke took it, paid for it and left towards the training grounds.

That was how Sasuke had the bright idea of asking someone he trusted to pretend they're engaged..

Should he have asked Sakura instead? Hell no! Why not? Because she was one of his fan-girls.

Who else? The only other person he could think of was Naruto. Plus, he almost liked Naruto but he knew the blond wouldn't ever accept his confession.

* * *

The first chapter is just the prologue therefore the short size. The next one will be much longer. 

This is going to be a short story, I think.. It's not like people _review_ too much and I don't like uploading when only two-three people review. If I'd get enough reviews on my stories, I'd write more and more often.

So, review if you want a fast update on any story.

Milk and cookies for reviewers. Oreos too.


	2. Engaged

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Soon Lemon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?_**  
**_

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

_'Give me an engagement ring.' He asked. The vender handed him the most simple but beautiful one. Sasuke took it, paid for it and left towards the training grounds. _

_That was how Sasuke had the bright idea of asking someone he trusted to pretend they're engaged.. _

_Should he have asked Sakura? Hell no! Why not? Because she was one of his fan-girls. Who else? The only other person he could think of was Naruto. _

_Plus, he almost kinda liked Naruto but he knew the blond wouldn't go into boys. Or at least, that's what he thought._

After sitting by a tree at the training ground and thinking for a while, Naruto sighed and got up. His and Sasuke's spar has been postponed and he had nothing to do. He decided to go at the Ichiraku and after eating, head home.

'Hey, Hinata-chan.' he greeted while slurping noodles happily. Ramen always made him feel better.

'Hello, Naruto-kun.' the girl greeted him back with a small smile. They were now very good friends, they have gotten closer during the times they had been searching for Sasuke with both their teams.

'Wassup?' he asked and picked up the bowl to drink the soup left in.

'Nothing. I just saw you here and decided to see how you were doing. ' she answered with her sweet voice.

'Fine.. I guess.. Are you up for a walk in the forest?' he asked looking more serious.

'Sure, Naruto-kun. My pleasure.' she answered smiling.

Fifteen minutes later, they were slowly walking side by side in the forest.

'So, would you like to tell me why you're upset, Naruto-kun?' she looked at him, a bit worried. After they had left the Ichiraku's ramen shop, Naruto wasn't smiling or grinning like usual. She knew something was on his mind.

'You know about those obsessed fan-girls and Sasuke, ne?' he asked looking ahead, at the soil covered in leaves.

'Yup. You told me about that and I see them all around the village most of the time.' she answered, smiling.

'They've been pushing the limits further and further.. Sasuke had enough... so.. umm..' Naruto paused.

'So..?' Hinata tried to help him continue.

'Well, he kinda asked me to pretend we're engaged so they'll leave him alone..' he continued and looked at her for two seconds before looking straight ahead, again.

'That's great! Isn't.. it..?' She asked looking at him with concern when his expression didn't change at all. The blond didn't say anything but sat down on a large fallen tree instead.

'Oh, Naruto-kun..' she sat down by his side and took his right hand between her hands, for soothing.

'You can say no if you want to.. If you're afraid he'll hurt you.. You don't have to..' she sadly smiled at him.

'Nn.. I already said yes.. he really was desperate.. but he's gonna stay with me.. I dunno.. I'm not even sure if I can hurt more than I already have.. What should I do, Hina-chan?' Naruto buried his face in Hinata's arms and cried.

She was the only person who knew about his love of the Uchiha heir, at least so far, and she would do anything to make him happy. Hinata hugged him and let him cry on her shoulder.

The girl had confessed a long time ago but Naruto had already fallen in love with Sasuke. That had helped her move on and fall inlove with someone else, the Inuzuka clan heir, but it didn't mean she didn't care about Naruto anymore. She cared about him as her best friend.

'Listen, Naruto-kun.' she let him go so he could see her as they talked. His sobs stopped and looked at her with wet cerulean eyes.

'Maybe he's not against boys love if he thought about you to be the one he's engaged with. Doesn't that mean you would have a chance if you confess?' she asked smiling, hoping to make him feel better.

'I guess.. I don't know.. I'm afraid I could lose him as my friend if he rejects me..' he whispered with a sad voice.

'You should try to stay positive and see how things turn out once you live together, ne?' The violet haired girl ruffled his hair with her last word and managed to make Naruto giggle softly and smile, wiping his tears away.

'Hinata-chan, you're the best. Thank you. I'll love you forever for being there for me.' He jumped up on his feet, lifting up Hinata by the waist and spinning her in the air, happily. They both laughed a bit, more relaxed and headed back in the village, parting at a crossroad.

'Bye, Hina-chan!' he grinned and waved at her.

'See you later, Naruto-kun!' the sweet small girl waved back smiling. She ran in the direction of her fiance, Inuzuka Kiba, while Naruto ran towards his home.

When he got in front of his apartment building, he saw Sasuke carrying some heavy boxes up the stairs.

'Need help, Sasuke?' he asked, being his happy usual self.

'Hn. Yeah. Get that last box.' Sasuke looked at the last pack at the base of the floor and before he turned back to getting his box up, he saw Naruto running there.

It took them two minutes to bring the boxes up. They were so heavy, that Naruto didn't know what the hell Sasuke brought in his home.

Luckily, Naruto now had more space than before. A year back, Tsunade had helped him pick out a bigger apartment with the money he had been saving for the last years and Iruka had put some of his savings as well. Naruto was like his son, anyway.

The blond's apartment had two bigger rooms and a bathroom with a shower and tub. One of the rooms was the living-room where he had a dining table for four people, a big brown, couch, a television and furniture. It wasn't just a little empty shack like his first apartment. It was more comfy. He was thankful for that.

The other room, the bedroom, had a two person bed, some more furniture, a small closet, a soft carpet on the wooden floor and a desk with a lamp and a flower, plus some pictures with his team and friends.

They both placed the boxes on the floor. Naruto looked at his living room, it looked like a mess. There were four big boxes and another one already open and spread around the room.

'Teme, could you make more of a mess here??' Naruto yelled in a complaining and angry voice. Sasuke sighed.

'The box ripped from the weight, it's not my fault. Besides, it's not like it was _that_ clean anyway. You need to clean more often, instead of keeping everything all over the place.' Sasuke scowled back.

'IT WAS CLEAN! You have no idea how much I tried to keep it clean!' Naruto pouted and yelled, angry.

'We'll just have to arrange the stuff and clean again. We have the day off anyway.' the Uchiha replied.

'Fine. What the hell did you bring with you anyway, you brought your entire house with you?' Naruto asked looking around the boxes. All he could see was tons of clothes, pictures, a pc in one of the boxes, some blankets in another box and some more pointless stuff. (Plus a painting set but that didn't catch Naruto's eyes, it was buried inside a blanket)

'Just some stuff, it's not like you have enough stuff for two people. You live alone, too.' the raven haired boy answered.

'I guess.. Fine.. need help to unpack?' he offered.

'No.. well.. just a bit.. help.. if you want to..' Sasuke answered.

'Yeah, I want to. If you ask for my help, teme.' Naruto teased and crossed his arms, waiting.

'No, if you want to help, help. I'm not asking anything else. I already owe you for helping me with the relationship thing.' Sasuke twitched, seeing Naruto grin happily. If he had a tail, Naruto would probably wagging it right now, Sasuke thought and his lips turned into a little smile.

'I'll consider that a cry for help. I'll help you.' Naruto smiled and started to fully open a box. It was the one with the pc he saw earlier.

'I'm gonna take this in the bedroom, there's a desk there.' the blond said and carried it, piece by piece. Sasuke tried to ignore Naruto's warm smile. He sighed. More than everything, he knew being by Naruto's side all the time would be painful and hard because no matter how much he tried to ignore his own feelings, he did like Naruto a lot..

But.. he didn't want to lose his best friend by confessing, it just wasn't worth to be turned down and lose the friendship, too. He thought Naruto would never accept a boyxboy love because Naruto still showed signs of liking Sakura. Too bad he didn't know what Naruto felt about the girl, which were brother-alike feelings.

While Naruto carried the pc in the bedroom, Sasuke took out the clothes and yelled for Naruto to tell him where he has some free space. The blond yelled back, telling him that in the living-room was a empty closet and he placed his clothes there.

Afterwards, he got out two fluffy blankets and his pillow, he couldn't live without it. He was a human too, though he'd never tell anyone else than Naruto that he had a favorite pillow. It would simply ruin his cold bastard image. Sasuke opened a blanket and took out a simple drawing board with large sheets of paper and a set of pencils.

'Good, they didn't break..' he mumbled to himself.

'Did you say something?' the blond asked peaking his head out of the bedroom and saw the drawing set.

'Wahh! Don't tell me.. You p-paint??' Naruto asked amazed, going to check out the set.

'No, dobe. Just sketch black and white picture.. Just sketches.. to get my mind off things.. Do you mind if I place it by the window?' Sasuke answered and asked.

'No, I don't mind..' Naruto replied, staring at him and blushed a bit seeing Sasuke in a whole different light. He never thought Sasuke would be the kind of person who sketched or painted his feelings away..

'Dobe, what're you staring at? Are you okay?' Sasuke asked, raising a brow. Naruto shook his head to wake up from staring.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Let's finish taking everything out.'

'Kay.' Sasuke agreed. They both emptied the boxes with the rest of the stuff and placed them around the living room and bedroom, making everything a bit more crowded.

xxxxxxxxx

'Pff, we're finally done. It was about time.' Naruto breathed out.

'I'm hungry.' Sasuke muttered, also relieved they finally finished unpacking.

'Do you want to go get some ramen?' Naruto asked with big pleading eyes.

'No. I'm cooking. Besides, I don't like ramen. I'm gonna go shop for some stuff at the market. Do you wanna come?' the raven haired boy asked, looking at Naruto pout.

_'God, he's cute when he does that..'_ Sasuke thought at the sight of the blond.

'Fine, I'll come. Not like I'm _that_ hungry anyway, I ate a couple of hours ago, before I came home.' Naruto answered and jumped off the couch to put on his orange jacket.

'Let's go.' Sasuke spoke while putting on his shoes. They locked the door and went towards the market.

'Ah, yeah. Here you go. I forgot. I found a copy in the desk.' Naruto searched for something in his pockets and got out a key, which he handed Sasuke.

'Aa.. Thanks.' the Uchiha heir took the key from the blond and continued to walk along side.

'No problem..' Naruto whispered back, slightly blushing but started grinning again and ran ahead, happily.

They reached the market in the middle of the village and started looking around for fresh vegetables, fish and fruits. Shopping lasted about half an hour until Sasuke was sure he got everything. All the things ended up being carried by Naruto because every time he bought something more, he would place them in the blond's arms and go check other vendors.

'Why do I end up carrying everything?' Naruto yelled, angry.

'BECAUSE I'm cooking, dobe.' Sasuke smirked back and walked with his hands in the pockets, relaxed, while Naruto kept complaining about everything being heavy, all the way home.

They got home, soon. Sasuke took out all that they bought and placed them in the empty refrigerator, since Naruto seemed to live off ramen and milk mostly, from what he could tell.

'So, teme, what can you cook?' Naruto asked while he sat down at the table, watching Sasuke wash some vegetables and meat to start preparing the food. The blond starred because it was the first time he'd see his rival cook anything, but he knew Sasuke would be good at cooking just as he was at everything else. Would he admit that he believed that? No way in hell. Naruto chuckled at his thoughts.

'A lot of dishes. Why are you laughing, dobe?' Sasuke raised an eyebrow to look at the blond.

'I'm wondering what your cooking's like. I hope you won't try to poison me.' Naruto laughed as he teased.

'Dobe, if you taste my cooking, you'll only want more.' Sasuke smirked as he chopped some chicken meat to prepare Oyakodon (rice bowl topped with simmered chicken and eggs) and some vegetables to make a salad.

'We'll see.' Naruto grinned and kept watching the cook at work.

xxxxxxxx

As they sat at the table, Naruto couldn't help but take in the nice smell of the food.

'It smells good.' he muttered. Sasuke smirked, proudly.

'Itadakimasu.' they both said while they broke their chopsticks and started eating.

'Hey, you were right! This is good!' the blond said with his mouth full.

'Of course it's good.' Sasuke continued to eat, enjoying every bite. It was one of his favorite dishes.

'There's more if you want seconds.' the raven haired boy told the other who just finished his bowl.

'Yeah, I do.' Naruto watched Sasuke stop eating, getting up and filling his portion again.

'Thanks, Sasuke. You're the best.' Naruto thanked him with a big grin on his face and made Sasuke slightly blush.

'Oh, don't tell me. The big proud and cold Uchiha is blushing!' Naruto teased with only caused for Sasuke to choke on his food.

'Don't be a jerk, dobe.' Sasuke coughed and blushed worse.

'Sorry, just kidding.' Naruto took it back, laughing.

They finished eating and Naruto washed the dishes because Sasuke was the one to prepare everything.

'Do you want something sweet?' Sasuke asked when Naruto finished cleaning up.

'We don't have anything sweet, baka.' Naruto said as he jumped on the couch again. Sasuke smirked and went up at the refrigerator, picking out two small boxes. He went at the kitchen drawers and took out two little bowls and two long but small spoons. Then, he got some of the content in the small boxes and placed them back in the refrigerator.

When he got back at the couch, he handed a small bowl to Naruto and one kept for himself, and sat down next to Naruto.

'Ice-cream?' the blond asked surprised as he poked it with his spoon.

'Dobe! It's not just any ice-cream!' Sasuke scowled taking a full spoon at his lips and slowly licking it before eating it all.

'Then what kind of ice-cream is this?' Naruto asked raising an eyebrow, curios, staring at the way Sasuke was eating, making his mouth wet. How he wished he'd be able to lick and bite those beautiful lips of the other, the blond thought before looking at his own ice-cream again.

'It's green ice tea ice-cream with red beans.One of the best ice-creams. It's the only desert I like.' Sasuke answered.

'It figures.. It's not sweet, it's slightly bitter. Just like you.' Naruto laughed after taking a small spoon to his mouth and tasted it slowly, this time Sasuke staring and thinking just the same thing as Naruto did a minute ago.

'It's really good, teme. Your taste is not screwed up like I'd have expected. The red beans are sweet and it works great with the bitter ice-cream.' the blond teased some more. They both ate their sweets in peace, sometimes making jokes and laughing together while music played on the tv.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the evening, at the sunset time, Sasuke took his drawing board and his pen set.

'Where are you going, teme?' Naruto asked, curiously.

'Oh, just on the roof. I like drawing at this kind of hour.' the Uchiha heir answered.

'Can I come?..' the blond asked with a low voice.

'Um.. yeah.. Come on.' Sasuke nodded and took the drawing board, asking Naruto to get the set of pencils and a small carpet. The blond also picked up two beers from the refrigerator and followed Sasuke.

They laid out the small carpet. Sasuke put the drawing board in front of him and the beer that Naruto gave him. He took a sip and placed it in his left side since Naruto was sitting to his right. The blond didn't say anything because he loved watching Sasuke there, in the yellowish light of the afternoon sun.

The Uchiha took out a thin pencil and started to draw the houses in front of their apartment building and the sun, shadowing just right to give the impression of the sun setting which started to happen before them, too. Naruto was amazed at his drawing skills and totally wasn't expecting it. He looked mesmerized by the movement of the other boy's hands as he drew and the setting sun sparkling over them, especially on Sasuke's hair and dark eyes which actually glowed in that light.

They stayed like that, without talking, for about an hour. Sasuke made a fast sketch of the village from where they were standing and Naruto just watched him smiling.

'That looks really good, Sasuke.' the blond appreciated the picture as the other boy laid down with his hands under his head, looking at the sky.

'Thanks.' he turned around to look at Naruto.

'Dobe, gimme your left hand.' Sasuke demanded and lifted his head off the roof bricks. The blond did as told, curious of why the other asked that. Sasuke searched his pockets and took out a small plain ring, beautiful none the less.

'That's..' Naruto whispered, so low that Sasuke barely heard him.

'That's the main object of our fake relationship.. We need this as a proof.. Can you wear it for me?' Sasuke asked looking at Naruto who gulped and nodded. The Uchiha took Naruto's hand and slid the ring on his finger.

'Now, we're supposedly engaged.. Thanks, Naruto.' Sasuke smiled and got up.

'I'm gonna go take my drawing board inside and get some sleep. I couldn't sleep all night thanks to those maniac girls, trying to break in. Hmph.' Sasuke sighed, picked up his stuff and went in the apartment using the window beneath them.

Naruto laid back down on the roof, one hand on his chest and one over his eyes.

'_Fake_, huh..' he whispered and tears fell from under his hand, down his cheeks, glowing in the red-yellowish light of the sunset.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Please review if you want me to update soon. **

**If I get enough reviews, I update in one two-days the most. If not, later. :p**

**Milk and Cookies for kind reviewers. Oreos, too. I don't mind criticism in reviews.**


	3. Confused

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Soon Lemon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?_**  
**_

* * *

After sitting some more on the roof top of the apartment building, Naruto went inside, too.

He was somewhat calm now, sitting alone for a bit really did help. The blond couldn't help but wonder how he'd be able to live with Sasuke in the same time, not letting him know his feelings.

Naruto saw Sasuke's drawing board with the drawing of the sunset, next to the window. The tips of his right hand fingers stretched towards the drawing, touching the paper.

'A black and white life..' he sighed, turned around and plopped down on the couch.

Naruto fell asleep on the couch, watching a show about ninjas, on TV. He had nothing better to do.

Sasuke woke up around eleven o'clock. Sleepily, he stretched and got out of bed wondering why Naruto wasn't asleep at that hour.

The Uchiha decided to go make a tea and watch something before going to bed again, he was still pretty sleepy and tired since his sleep has been tormented for months by the maniac Konoha fan-girls.

As he got out of the bedroom, Sasuke saw Naruto cuddled up with a small pillow in his arms, like a baby with a teddy bear. The only light came from the television.

The raven haired boy went next to the blond and started shaking him.

'Naruto.' he called.

'Nn..' the boy whimpered in his sleep.

'Naruto.' Sasuke insisted, getting annoyed at the boy for waking up really slow.. well, mostly, not waking up.

'Naruto!' the Uchiha insisted with a louder voice. Naruto jumped up from the pillow, breathing heavy and his eyes looking scared.

'Sa-Sasuke?' he gulped and realizing he was in his living-room, he let himself fall back on the couch and placed his left hand over his eyes. His breathing remained the same, heavy.

'Dobe, are you okay?' the older boy asked, frowning as he saw the blond acting weird. Probably a bad nightmare, Sasuke thought.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Naruto answered with a low, tired voice. He got up and went straight at the bathroom.

'I'm gonna go take a shower.' the blond said as he headed to wash away another nightmare that made him sweaty and shaken up.

Sasuke stared at him, slightly worried. Naruto seemed used to waking up like that. Just like him.. He sighed and went to warm up some milk to be able to sleep, giving up on the tea.

When the blond came out of the bathroom, he had a towel on his head and wearing some boxers.

Sasuke blushed looking at the almost naked body but forced his own body to calm down, fighting back the stubborn blush. The other boy kept drying his hair with the towel. Sasuke offered him a cup of milk and Naruto took it, both remaining quiet.

The blond plopped out the window and jumped up the roof again. He sat down on the cold briks, it was a bit chilly, especially being autumn. Looking up at the blue starry sky, Naruto drank his milk and placed the moistured towel on his shoulder. When he sneezed, he saw a angry-looking Sasuke coming and sitting by his side.

'Dobe, you want to catch a cold?' he questioned.

'No, I'm fine. I don't really catch colds this easily.' Naruto smirked as he looked in his left side at the other boy.

Sasuke took his milk mug and got up, pulling Naruto by the hand.

'What are you doing, teme?' the blond asked, pissed off.

'It's cold and you're out naked on the roof, at night. Shouldn't you wonder what _you_'re doing?' Sasuke pulled his arm but Naruto stubbornly stayed in the same place, holding him back.

'I always stay up here at night, leave me alone.' he yelled and tried to make Sasuke let go. The simple touch of the raven haired boy was making him feel strange.

Sasuke turned around and put both his hands on Naruto, lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder, to go inside.

'Teme! What the hell do you think you're doing??' Naruto complained and tried to get off only to fall with Sasuke on top of him.

They both blushed when they realized how close their faces where and after staying three seconds like that, Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him. He angrily hurried inside the apartment, leaving Sasuke behind.

'_Dobe.. how I wish you knew what you mean for me.. baka._.' Sasuke sighed and got up to dust himself off before following Naruto as well.

When he got inside, Sasuke saw that Naruto was already in bed. He took his slippers off and slid under the blanket, too.

'Gomen.' Naruto whispered loud enough for the Uchiha to hear him. Sasuke only smiled and 'hn'-ed, making the blond understand that it was fine.

'I'm used to your idiotic, stubborn character, dobe.'

'Temee! Don't push it!' Naruto scowled, turning around. He faced Sasuke who was looking at him, sitting on his right elbow, leaning his chin on his palm. Uchiha smirked and Naruto blushed, turning around fast and tightening his hold on the blanket.

'Wah, is poor Naru-chan blushing?' Sasuke teased.

'Shut the hell up, teme.' Naruto sank into bed even more. He felt something cold on his waist..

'Wha.. S-Sasuke, what the hell are you doing??' the blond asked, slightly panicking at the touches which made him so dizzy. The simple touches were driving him insane..

'What am I doing?..' Sasuke smirked and held the boy in his arms even tighter.

'Can't sleep, might as well find myself something to pass the time with..' he teased. Unfortunately, Naruto believed his words and slapped his hands away, thinking Sasuke was just going to play with his head.

However, Sasuke didn't gave up. He turned the blond to face him.

'What the hell.. Sasuke, knock it off!' Naruto yelled angry, blushing in the same time. Uchiha saw him and liked his reddened face so he decided to slowly bite Naruto's cheeks while the blond pulled away.

'Come on, Naruto..' Sasuke whispered in his ears, making him tingle inside his stomach, nervous and scared. The blond started to tremble because of all the feelings that came over him at once. He did love Sasuke more than anything else, but he was scared of changing their friendship.. maybe even losing it..

Sasuke did love Naruto, too.. it's just that he couldn't control himself around the blond who was driving him crazy.. even though he was afraid of the same things as Naruto, Sasuke just couldn't resist him.. Naruto had more will power to resist temptations.. maybe.. or maybe not..

'Nn, let me go!' the blond protested while Sasuke tightened the grip on Naruto's right hand, holding him, while lifting his chin with his other hand. With his left hand, Naruto was trying to push the older boy back but he was too of an air-head at the moment, to make it.

'Sa-Sasuke, teme-! Nnn-...' Naruto felt his mouth being covered by a soft pair of lips, pushing in on him ,forcefully at the beginning.

After Naruto stopped struggling, being caught in the kiss, Sasuke continued to kiss him in a more softer, gentler way.. one that was more comfortable.. succeeding to make Naruto close his eyes and drown in the kiss.

Sasuke broke the kiss a minute later, leaving a lost Naruto on the pillow, with his eyes closed. He released his grip on the blond's hands and turned around. The smaller boy opened his eyes and saw Sasuke leave the room. In a few seconds he heard the shower so it meant Sasuke was in the bathroom.

The blond took his finger tips on his abused lips and felt the wetness from their kiss.

'Why..' he whispered to himself.. 'Bastard..' He turned to his side of the bed and pretended to be asleep when Sasuke came back, minutes later.

Sasuke sat up in front of the bed. He sighed loudly and went back to bed, keeping distance from the blond. He thought Naruto was asleep and couldn't hear him.

'Sorry, Naruto.. I shouldn't have done that..' he sighed again and shifted his position to sleep on his stomach but he didn't fall asleep very soon. Neither did Naruto but he didn't even move or answer to what the other boy said, afraid of what was happening.. and afraid of himself, not being able to stop a little playing..

Sasuke wasn't taking him seriously, he knew that.. He was just something to pass the time with.. he knew that.. it was true, wasn't it? No.. it wasn't.. but Sasuke wasn't the type to confess either.. Neither of them were.. Bakaz.. They would rather be hurt or hurt eachother than confess..

Why? Because neither believed that the other would accept him in a real serious relationship.

What would a new day bring? They finally fell asleep, much later, both not knowing that their rivals and crushes were still awake, too, each on the furthest side of the bed from the other.

* * *

**Sorry, a short chapter this time. I edited all day on a video and my eyes hurt but i wanted to update a bit for everyone. Please review.**

**I know it's a bit confusing but soon you'll see the point of this little chapter. We need some friction between characters . And no, i don't mean friction as in lemon.. i mean as in tension rofl XD Lemon will come in a few chapters from now if everyone is good by taking 30 seconds of their time to review. Thankies!**

**Milk and cookies for kind reviewers! Oreos, too! **


	4. I'll tell you

**Previous chapter**

_**The blond took his finger tips on his abused lips and felt the wetness from their kiss.**_

_xxxxxxxMissing part(re-read previous chapter)xxxxxxxx_

_**What would a new day bring? They finally fell asleep, much later, both not knowing that their rivals and crushes were still awake, too, each on the furthest side of the bed from the other.**_

* * *

Sasuke woke up, his head under a soft white pillow, facing down. He heard some noise and couldn't return to sleep.

Deciding he should see what all the noise was about, Sasuke got out of bed.

Sleepily, he walked out of the bedroom. The noise was louder as he went closer to the bathroom.

'Naruto?' he called through the door.

'What?' the blond's cold voice replied angrily.

'What are you doing in there?' the raven called again.

'Not your problem. Go away.' another pissed off reply came.

'I can't. I need to go at the bathroom.' Sasuke lied. The door opened and Naruto rushed out, ignoring Sasuke who was staring at him.

'The bathroom's all yours.' Naruto spoke as he lifted a black shirt off the couch and put it on. The blond had left it there before he went inside the bathroom to take a shower. (well.. that and do the laundry but ended up with him punching the washing machine, which woke up the raven haired boy).

Sasuke stared at the blond who finished taking the shirt on, he was already dressed in the pants of his normal training suit.

'Dobe?' the older boy asked but before he spoke more, Naruto slammed the apartment door, leaving.

The Uchiha looked out the window. It was pouring rain outside.

'_Where the hell is he going at this kind of time?_' he scowled inside his mind, concerning about the blond.

Naruto ran straight to the forest training ground and started making clones of himself to spar with. He needed to get the thoughts of Sasuke out of his system..

'I was such a fool to agree to the stupid engagement.' Naruto spoke as he pulled out another few shurinkens from his pouch.

'Yeah, you were.' the kage bunshin (his clone) answered, only making him angrier.

'Shut up, I don't need that from you. You'd have done the same!' he yelled.

'Of course. I'm you. A fool with a crush on the cruelest bastard in Konoha..' another bunshin answered as the first poof-ed out being stubbed by the real Naruto.

After getting some punches from more of his clones, Naruto let himself fall next to a tree and stared at the rains that wet the ground and made it all muddy. He simply stared, a lost look in his cerulean eyes, now a dark color thanks to the cloudy weather.

In the moisture of the air, between the big rain drops, you could smell the wet wood of the tree. The nature gave out its best smell when it was bathed in the clear rain coming down from the sky.

Naruto lifted his look towards the sky, water falling on his face like he was in the shower.

Watching the cloudy sky while it rained that hard.. made the blond relax so much that he didn't want to leave that place and return home. He loved the raven more than anyone, though he didn't want to.. but it hurt too much being played around with, and felt like his heart would.. simply.. crumble..

'I HATE YOU!!!' Naruto yelled to the sky, picturing Sasuke's face there. His eyes closed and his limp hands fell on the muddy ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours had passed since Naruto had left the apartment.

The blond found himself choking with water so he started coughing and opened his eyes.

'What the hell!' he yelled as a shower ran down his face, and in his mouth.

'Stay still, will you??' Sasuke yelled at him and held him down as Naruto tried to jump out. He was naked and inside the bath tub of his home.

'How the hell did I get here?' the boy questioned.

'Kakashi found you on his way back from a mission.' Sasuke explained. Naruto sneezed. After he rubbed his nose sloppily, the blond realized he was naked and Sasuke was holding the shower, standing next to the tub from where he could see him well enough.. His face lit up to red, entirely.

'Get out. I can wash myself.'

'But.. you have a fever, you moron.' Sasuke twitched at the "get out" words.

'I said get out.' he insisted.

'No. Shut up and stay still so we can finish this faster. It's not like I want to do this anyway.' Sasuke said, getting angry because he was being sent away. But.. how could he lose such a chance.. to quietly bathe the person he loved.. to care for him having a fever.. well.. it was kinda hard since Naruto wasn't the quiet, listening type but still.. Sasuke didn't leave.

Even though he expected Naruto to act "normal", throw him out of the bathroom, start yelling.. and more other things.. Sasuke was surprised to see the blond just sitting there in the warm water, his hands around his knees that were gathered up to his chest.

Uchiha took the shower in his hands once more and started rinsing off the mud on the smaller male.

When he reached the hair, it was harder to get it out of the strands but he enjoyed moving his fingers through Naruto's silky hair. Yeah, although it defied gravity, Naruto's hair was soft and silky.. Taking too much time on the hair, the water got a bit cold and the blond started sneezing. Sasuke turned the tap of hot water on and continued to soap Naruto's back, shoulders and hands. The blond sat there, a constant soft blush on his face, trying not to look at Sasuke.

After he finished soaping the boy, Sasuke rinsed him off and grabbed a big yellow towel which he had placed on the sink earlier.

'Get up.' he commanded. Naruto twitched and tried not to yell. He felt a bit weak. Must be the fever.

Angry, the blond got up very fast, splashing water on the floor and stood up naked and wet, facing Sasuke. This time the blush wasn't on his face, only a bit of anger and a almost lost look.

Sasuke stared at the drops falling on the blond's hair.. down his chin.. down his chest and hands..

-gulp-

'I'm cold.' he spoke half-heartedly.

'B-Baka! Don't get up so sudden!' Sasuke blushed just slightly and quickly wrapped the giant towel around Naruto.

'Thanks.' the blond said as he felt Sasuke's hands around his body, tightening the towel in a curl in the back, to hold it up, in the same time almost embracing Naruto.

When he finished tying the towel around the blond, Uchiha looked up at Naruto who seemed taller than him thanks to the tub he was still in.

Naruto got out of the water, slowly and walked out of the bathroom. Sasuke followed him to make sure he wouldn't faint or anything.

'Sit down on the bed, I'll get you some clothes.' the Uchiha commanded.

Naruto sat on the side of the bed, shivering, hugging his arms. It was cold in the bedroom since the heating wasn't on yet and outside was still pouring rain.

The blond stopped shivering the instant he caught the clothes thrown by Sasuke.

Without a word, the raven got out of the bedroom so the other boy could change.

Ten minutes later, Naruto was in the bed, covered by two warm blankets.

Sasuke brought a big bowl of ramen for him but Naruto didn't want to eat. He placed the tray on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at the blond who was hidden under the blankets to his neck.

'Dobe, what's wrong with you?' the older male questioned, worried.. since Naruto actually said no to his favorite thing in the whole wide world... ramen..

Naruto sneezed. He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and blew his nose.

'Just a cold, I guess.' a lie..

'Hn.. Then why were you beating up the washing machine or going train in this kind of weather?' Sasuke asked, showing he couldn't be fooled.

'Not your damn business.' a rough answer came.

'Naruto, besides being rivals.. we were supposed to be best friends.. you never gave up on me.. I came back so you'd stop.. torturing yourself by looking for me.. Yet.. we can't even talk about something that's making you mad?' the raven haired boy insisted in finding out what was the problem.

'Fine. I'll tell you.' Naruto answered between coughs. He sank down in bed, covering himself back with the warm blankets.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the short chapter. Review if you want a fast update. **

**Milk and cookies for kind reviewers. **


	5. You're to blame

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Going to contain Lemons!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?

_**  
**_

* * *

_Previous chapter _

_'Hn.. Then why were you beating up the washing machine or going train in this kind of weather?' Sasuke asked, showing he couldn't be fooled._

_'Not your damn business.' a rough answer came._

_'Naruto, besides being rivals.. we were supposed to be best friends.. you never gave up on me.. I came back so you'd stop.. torturing yourself by looking for me.. Yet.. we can't even talk about something that's making you mad?' the raven haired boy insisted in finding out what was the problem._

_'Fine. I'll tell you.' Naruto answered between coughs. He sank down in bed, covering himself back with the warm blankets._

* * *

'Okay. Tell me already.' Sasuke insisted, seeing that Naruto paused, regretting to have agreed. 

'You know what my problem is? You using me to pass the time, kissing me like it was just a normal thing which you could do with anyone. You shouldn't have done that! I'm not a toy!' he shouted.

'I couldn't help myself. I said I'm sorry, what more do you want?' Sasuke shouted back, blushing slightly as their faces came closer to each other while fighting.

'I'm your friend and I won't kill you because of it but, but you can't just do that, teme!' Naruto blushed as he realized how close they were, too.

'Was it that bad?' Sasuke asked the blond, backing away a bit.

'No.. I g-guess.. but.. you can't..'Naruto turned his head away, blushing more.

'If it wasn't that bad, why can't I? We're friends, anyway.. and besides, when we'll go out as a couple to fool those damned girls.. what if they ask us to kiss to prove it? It's just a needed practice, nothing more..' Sasuke explained, smirking and crossed his arms.

'You're such a jerk, Sasuke..' Naruto sighed, complaining. He really was hurt by everything but he was to blame for getting himself into the stupid agreement..

'But I'm right.. so we can practice a little more..' Sasuke leaned down above the blond who turned his face away.

'We don't need practice, you already practiced on me last night, like the jerk that you are.' Naruto spoke, angry.

'Well, I need more practice cause you don't react well and we can't fool the girls with such weak stuff.. Then, it will all be for nothing!' Sasuke smirked, knowing he's winning. And God, how he wanted to feel Naruto right now. Any excuse would work as long as he got there.

'Eat your ramen. It will get cold.' Sasuke said and got up, surprising Naruto with giving up.

The raven haired boy went in the living-room to eat his own food and let Naruto rest. No matter how much he wanted to touch, feel and take advantage of the blond, he couldn't do that.. Unfortunately, he also loved the blond and he actually cared that Naruto was sick.. Besides, he didn't want to reveal that he really liked Naruto in THAT kind of way.. So troublesome..

Naruto breathed out relieved when the older boy left the room and finally took the tray with his ramen from the nightstand, to eat. He was so hungry.. and all his body hurt like hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Sasuke entered the bedroom and turned on the light. Naruto was sleeping but Sasuke saw that the boy was wet sweaty thanks to the fever he had gotten himself in the woods.

'Naruto, wake up!' he spoke loud enough to wake the blond. He drew down the curtains and after taking out the food tray, he placed a bottle on the nightstand.

Naruto complained to him about his loud voice and placed a arm on his eyes to protect him from the light.

'What the hell, teme? Can't you see there's a sick man in here?' the small male yelled.

'Oh shut up, dobe. Turn around, face down.' he commanded.

'Huh? Hell no, fuck off!' Naruto replied, taking his hands away from Sasuke's.

Sasuke leaned down and pushed Naruto around, face down in the pillow.

'Teme, what the fuck are you doing?!' Naruto tried to struggle but he had a hard time breathing since his chest hurt, his back hurt, everything hurt and he felt incredibly weak.

'Shut up, Naruto. Stop screaming like a little girl.' Sasuke smirked as he held Naruto down by using not even half of his strength.

'God, you're so weak right now. I could rape you and you'd barely put up a fight.' he said, still smirking.

'WHAT?? LET ME GO!!!' Naruto yelled and started struggling harder but he started coughing and lost himself to his hard breathing.

Sasuke held him down with just one hand and with one hand took off the boy's shirt while his right knee was on Naruto's bottom, holding him down like you would tie a little cow.

Naruto gave up, he couldn't even move anymore. Sasuke was clearly going to rape him.. abuse him.. he started yelling for help but his voice gave out, his throat hurt so bad.

'Stop.. please, don't rape me.. Please, let me go, Sasuke.. I didn't do anything wrong to you.. Let me go..' he cried until he heard Sasuke laugh as he pulled down Naruto's pants, too, throwing them on the floor, next to the tee shirt Naruto had been wearing until a minute ago.

The Uchiha ignored him and sat down on Naruto's butt, so he'd have more access to the boy's body.

Sasuke started to push onto him, hurting him, making him scream with the least of his remaining voice.. God, it hurt.. It was imaginable..

The Uchiha took the bottle from the nightstand and put the gel on Naruto, so the pain would be less cause he noticed how much the boy hurt with every thrust, every touch..

Naruto cried with his face in his pillow, trying to withstand the pain.. When he least hoped, someone knocked at the door.

The blond took his face from the pillow and started yelling for help, again.

Whoever was at the door, panicked at the sound of a pained blond and unlocked, having a second key.

Iruka barged in the apartment, heading straight to the bedroom.

When he opened the door, his eyes widened at the sight.

He saw Sasuke on top of the blond.

'Iruka-sensei!! Please get him off, he's killing me!' Naruto complained with tears in his eyes.

The sensei sighed and sat down on a small chair, next to the bed, looking relieved as he watched the Uchiha thrust his palms on the boy's back, massaging him. Naruto was in his boxers, faced down, sweaty, feverish.

'Thank you for taking care of him, Sasuke-kun. He did need a massage with ointment or else he'd be in pain for a week. He's just the same as he was two years ago when he caught a cold, training.' he said towards Sasuke and, then turned towards Naruto.

'Naruto-kun, you know you need this.. Remember how good you felt last time once it was over?' he smiled kindly. Sasuke didn't stop massaging the blond until he covered every muscle of the boy's hands, neck, shoulders, back and lower back. Naruto still complained, though Sasuke was massaging softly. It must've been the cold that got in his body, that made it hurt so bad.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke jumped down off the blond and covered him with the two warm blankets. Naruto was currently asleep, the pain from the massage had wasted all his power left.

The raven haired male headed outside the room, to make some tea for them. Iruka followed.

'Why are you here?' the boy asked his former sensei.

'Kakashi-kun told me that Naruto was sick. He didn't say that you're here, though. That's why I got scared when I heard Naruto screaming.'

'Hn.'

'Thank you for taking care of him. He's like my son, you know. He gets me worried so often.' Iruka continued as Sasuke handed him a cup of green tea, his favorite. They sat down at the kitchen table.

'Thank you, Sasuke-kun.' the older male smiled and took a sip of his cup.

'By the way, what are you doing here?' he asked Sasuke.

'We're engaged.. Well, kind of... He's helping me get rid of those maniac fan-girls.. I trust you won't tell anyone.' Sasuke answered and took a sip of his own tea.

'I see. Don't worry, I won't. Just take care of Naruto. He's not used to having someone by his side so don't torment him too much.' Iruka giggled and sat his cup on the table, and got up.

'Thank you for the tea, Sasuke-kun. I'll be going now, it's already late.' the brown haired man walked towards the door. After greeting good night, Sasuke locked the door and put the mugs of tea in the sink.

He took some clothes from his drawer in the living-room and went to take a shower, to calm down.

Being on Naruto, even if it was for a massage.. pushing into his naked back with his hands.. sitting on his bottom.. it made him go crazy for more.. God, he was so tormenting himself..

After a warm-to-cold shower, he dressed in a pair of shorts and went in the bedroom.

Naruto had fallen asleep in only his boxers (shorts) and blankets were wrapped around him.

Sasuke slowly sneaked in the room, careful not to wake him up. He climbed into bed, under the blankets, close to Naruto.

The blond didn't even flinch at a sound, movement, anything. He was so tired from the cold, fever and the evil massage that he didn't feel anything once he had his eyes closed.

Sasuke pulled the younger boy closer to him and fell asleep with him in his arms.

How he'd explain to Naruto in case he'd wake up? He didn't care at the moment.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review if you want a fast update. **

**Milk and cookies for kind reviewers. **

P.S. There will be a few more chapters before we reach the present scene, which I started the story with. Be patient.


	6. Fangirls

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Going to contain Lemons!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?

Enjoy reading and please review at the end. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. :D

I already have the next chapter written so if you want to read soon, review :D tee hee -giggles innocently-

* * *

Previous chappy 

Sasuke slowly sneaked in the room, careful not to wake him up. He climbed into bed, under the blankets, close to Naruto. The blond didn't even flinch at a sound, movement, anything. He was so tired from the cold, fever and the evil massage that he didn't feel anything once he had his eyes closed.

Sasuke pulled the younger boy closer to him and fell asleep with him in his arms. How he'd explain to Naruto in case he'd wake up? He didn't care at the moment.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a warmth that he never knew so far. Only his eyes opened and realized that his head was buried into the Uchiha's chest, held tightly around the shoulders. 

Not being able to help it, the blond closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of the boy who was tightly holding him..

Wait.. he was holding him.. why was he holding Naruto?? The blond's eyes shot wide as Sasuke moaned in his sleep and held the blond even tighter, taking all the breath out of him. Naruto gasped at the lack of air and tried to push himself away, closing his eyes at the next movement of the raven's, nervously.

Sasuke yawned and sleepily opened an eye, looking at his arms. It seemed the blond was still asleep since his eyes were closed shut.

'Naruto?' he whispered softly as to not awake the blond, unknowing the boy was just pretending.

Uchiha smirked and brushed the stray strands of hair that fell onto Naruto's eyes, gently.

_'What is he doing?..'_ Naruto wondered as he melted to the simple touches and moaned slightly, without realizing it.

Sasuke gently took his hands from around the blond's shoulder and leaned down to plant a kiss on Naruto's lips.

Naruto couldn't help it and his eyes opened at the surprise but he only saw Sasuke's closed eyes above his own. His own eyes closed again and melted even more as Sasuke licked his lips and parted from the boy's mouth.

As he broke the kiss and opened his eyes, Naruto was staring at him.

'You.. you did it again!! Teme!!' Naruto yelled as he blushed furiously.

'We need practice, I told you it wouldn't work. What if you'd react like this in the street and those rabid fan-girls figure everything out?' He perfectly replied and faced a pouting, crimson colored Naruto.

'I guess.. but still.. don't do that.. I can handle it if that happens, anyway.' Naruto frowned and pouted in a cute way.

'What? Oh, you mean this?' and pressed his lips against Naruto's one more time, pressing more, managing to make Naruto melt again, though he didn't know that.

He broke the kiss apart.

'See? Just practice. We're only best friends, not more. Friends help each other when they're in need, dobe. Let's practice a little more, I don't like your reaction.' Sasuke pushed his limit and dived in again towards the red, abused lips of the blond who started pushing him away.

'Teme, stop it!' Naruto yelled, flushing from pink to red all while he softly struggled under the older male.

'Fine.' Sasuke sighed.

'But I mean it, we really need to practice. We can't prove anything in case anyone asks us to do it.' God, Uchiha thought it was the best excuse on earth.

'Hn, baka.' Naruto complained and turned his back to Sasuke, pouting.

'I'm always right.' Sasuke smirked as he whispered only loud enough to be heard by the blond, as he went out the door. Closing it, he heard something hit the door. He opened it and saw a pillow near the door.

'Nice shot, dobe. You managed to hit the door.' Sasuke laughed and stuck out his tongue, teasingly. Another pillow came right in his face and fell to the floor, leaving a pissed off Sasuke in the same position.

'I hate you.' he said, angry. He didn't mean it and from the tone he used, Naruto knew that he didn't, too. They weren't best friends for nothing.

'Aho!!' Naruto yelled as the door closed once again.(aho idiot)

From the other side of the door, Sasuke sighed.

'Why the hell do I get stuck with a crush on my idiot best friend, I have no idea.'

In the bedroom, Naruto kept throwing curses at his rival.

_'Practice?? PRACTICE MY ASS!_' he clutched his fist.

_'Does he even know what he's doing to me, that insensitive, cold hearted, egotistic jerk??'_ Naruto ruffled his own hair with both his hands in the process of whispering curses to himself, regarding the raven haired boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days passed since the last practice kiss. Naruto had managed to make Sasuke angry enough when he threatened that if the practice didn't stop, he'd break off the arrangement. The Uchiha had obviously stopped but tried to get on Naruto's good terms with lots of ramen. It had worked but there was no practice.

Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto his feelings but he knew that if he took off his cold, teasing mask, he'd only get curses from his best friend and a large sign with "you're ignored!" cause the blond would stop talking to him for who knows how much time.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He thought that Sasuke, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't react too bad since he was always the one to nag about the practice kisses.. but.. what if Sasuke really was serious about just proving to his fan-girls that he was gay so he'd be left alone only until he'd find a suitable girl.

Both sighed at the thought of the other, from time to time. Maybe the arrangement wasn't such a good thing after all.

Fan-girls have already noticed that Sasuke kept going to Naruto's apartment and stayed in until morning. They kept following Naruto to tell them the truth but he kept brushing them off, running, getting angry. He wanted to leave the explaining to Sasuke, he could at least do that, Naruto thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day when he couldn't escape them came, too.

They trapped him in a dark alley. Sakura and Ino were in front of the pack, with their hands clutched.

'Na-ru-to!' a angry Sakura walked towards him. 'Don't even try of running this time! Tell ME why Sasuke-kun keeps coming at your house! What is HE doing there?' she asked with a angry glare in her eyes.

'Well.. we.. he.. uh.. I can't say, gomen!' Naruto shouted and turned around (hands covering his head and eyes closed) expecting to get hit as Sasuke lifted her punch towards his head, like usual. Only this time it was followed by every other girl doing the same.

The punch didn't come. The blond opened his eyes and saw Sasuke in front of him, separating him from the pack of hungry girls who's eyes started glowing hearts towards the raven.

'What the hell do you think you're doing, Sakura? Ino?' Sasuke asked in a cool manner, but anger very visible.

'Oh, Sasuke-kun..We just wanted to know why you're always going to Naruto's.. We were just a little curious.. Tee hee..' The girls giggled, trying to look sooo innocent.

'You don't have a right to know. If you ever touch my fiance like you were planning to, I'll rip your limbs out.' Sasuke yelled. The girls backed off and their jaws dropped to the floor.

'Fiance??' girls shouted as soon as they were sure they heard wrong.

'Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about? I don't see a girl, around.. unless.. oh.. OH..!!' she yelled and threw her palm over her mouth, eyes open wide. Naruto simply stayed behind Sasuke, fearing the wrath of the she-devils.

'Am I clear, Sakura?? If you all ever touch MY Naruto, I won't kill you. I'll just tear out your limbs. AM ... I.. CLEAR?' Sasuke shouted, making himself more than clear. Naruto stared up at him, amazed that the raven haired boy could act so good.

'C-Crystal..' Ino answered and gulped.

'Wait! How are we sure that he's your lover? We don't have any proof except that you kept going to his house this week!' a girl shouted from behind the pack.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's left hand up in the air.

'What the hell is this, then? Would Naruto just wear any ring, from what you all know of him? If you do know him in the slightest, that is.' The raven showed the obvious beautiful ring.

'That's not enough for a proof!' another girl screamed, jealous.

'Fine, then what proof do you need?' he asked, smirking, knowingly what they would probably ask.

'Kiss him!' the fan-girl screamed again, to make sure.

Naruto sweat-dropped. Sasuke had been right. He couldn't help but notice Sasuke's 'I was right' smirk and he hated it.

Sasuke turned around towards Naruto who knew this time he'd have to act.. normal.. and he wanted to do that at least once.. to be able to respond like it was real.. even if it would be just this time.

Uchiha took the blond's cheeks in his hands and slowly closed in the space between them. His lips pressed strongly into Naruto's and after a few seconds, his tongue started asking for permission. Amazed that Naruto even allowed it, he gladly entered and started exploring it fully. The taste of ramen still lingered on blond's lips and to Naruto, Sasuke seemed to taste like ice-cream of green tea with red beans, the raven's favorite.

They joined their mouths so strongly and got lost in each other's taste, that they practically forgot about the fan-girls who stared jaw wide.

Sasuke pushed Naruto in the wall behind him and one hand came on the wall while his other on the blond's waist. The kiss didn't break for one second. It had been going for one minute already. Naruto had his hands around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer. He's just lie and say he was putting up a good act.. God, it felt amazing.. If only it wasn't just an act from Sasuke, Naruto thought while Sasuke was thinking of how good Naruto was acting at the moment, despite hating it like he had shown all those other times..

Sasuke's right leg pushed between Naruto's legs, while the hand which was, before, on the waist, traveled up the blond's shirt.

He decided to end it there, he was about to rape Naruto in front of a pack of wolf.. oops.. i meant fan-girls..

Sasuke broke apart from the kiss and opened his eyes just in time to see a very blushing, cute and ravishing blond with his blue eyes glowing up at him, just slightly open.

Naruto still had his hands around Sasuke's neck. He pulled him back, not even thinking anymore. This time, he kissed Sasuke who's eyes widened slightly but smirked into the kiss.

A minute later, Naruto let him go, his hands loosening the hold on the raven's neck.

Sasuke broke apart from the kiss still smiling.

He didn't hear anything.. It was completely quiet. His head turned around and saw the girls jaw-dropped, some fainted on the ground, with nose-bleeds.

'Huh?' Naruto whispered, looking dumb-founded.

'CAMERAS!!! We're having a new fan-club!!!' Ino yelled and girls started to run for retrieving cameras.

'What the hell?' Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Oh, Sasuke-kunnn.. Naruto-kunnnn... THAT was A.MA.ZING!!!' Ino yelled, happy as hell while wiping blood from her nose.

'From now on, we're soooo gonna support your guys relationship... Omg, that was like, SO HOT!!!' Ino schirped again.

Sakura was just staring with a dangerous glare in her eyes, her face straight the entire time.

When the blond least expected, Sasuke turned around and smirked.

'What?..' he asked, worried at the look on Sasuke's face.

'Up we go..' Sasuke whispered in his ear, sending shivers up his spine.

Uchiha picked up Naruto, bridal, and jumped on the roof of the building in the right side of the alley. He continued to run away with the blond in his arms, yelling for stop.

He did stop... When they got at the apartment. Sasuke dropped Naruto on the couch.

'Ittai! Would it hurt you to just let me down without hurting my damn ass??' Naruto yelled while Sasuke went towards the refrigerator, taking out the ice-cream again.

Uchiha took out a bowl and put some for himself. He sat down on the couch, his head on the upper edge of the couch, while his feet on the small wood table in front of them.

He took a little spoon of ice-cream and put it on his tongue, slowly taking it out of his mouth while licking it clean. Naruto swallowed while he stared. The blond turned around and pouted.

'Want some?' Sasuke asked while stretching a hand with the spoon full of ice-cream towards the smaller male.

Naruto looked with the corner of the eye. He swallowed. At the moment, hell yeah, he wanted because he wasn't in the mood to get up and get some himself. Trying to grab the spoon, Sasuke moved the hand, not letting him have it.

'Will you give me the damn spoon or not?' Naruto yelled. Sasuke brought the spoon back to his mouth, he had just been teasing.

VERY angry, Naruto jumped to get his ice-cream.. straight from the boy's mouth... Satisfied, he licked his lips and got up from the couch, going towards the bath-room, leaving a shocked Sasuke behind him, staring at him walk.

_'Huh? Naruto just kissed me..'_ he looked at his empty spoon.. '_Or he just got way too angry.. God, I can't figure out anything with that idiot.'_ Sasuke hmph-ed and took another bit of ice-cream, sighing.

Someone sat on the tree in front of the apartment building, at the window of Naruto's home. She could see everything that happened through the window since the couch was right there.

_'You're not going to choose him.. He's nothing.. I'm gonna make him hurt you.. and you'll run straight in my arms.. Damn you, Naruto..' _the girl clutched her hand and slammed her fist against the tree, making a small crater in the hard wood. She glared with pure evil intent in her eyes. This was going to show that she's not just a fan-girl like Ino and all the rest, she thought. No, Sakura knew she was more..

The next few days passed normally, if that could be called normal. The fan-girls were always taking pictures of Naruto and Sasuke, alone or together. The blond never had that kind of attention when he wanted it and now he hated it because he didn't want it anymore.

At home, they had began like just friends again, because they had made the rabid pack of she-devils think that they were gay..

Naruto decided to tell Sasuke what he felt, considering Sasuke always started fights that ended up with body-contact in little teasing fights and so on. No matter what the consequences, he just wanted to tell him already.. Things were looking great from his point of view, for once in a looong time.. But he decided to wait a few more days, just to make sure he would do the right choice.

Sasuke thought Naruto felt relieved when they didn't have to practice anymore and decided not to push his limits around him. When they fought on small stuff and ended up touching the boy, he'd retreat immediately, not having a good excuse anymore. If Naruto would realize he really was gay, he'd probably throw him out.. Yeah, that's what he'd do.. Sasuke thought and he had no idea how wrong he was..

On Monday morning, the second week since they had been sharing the apartment, Naruto got called at the Hokage's office.

He entered the office around ten o'clock.

'Morning, Naruto-kun.' Shizune smiled at him and took some papers from the desk after nudging Tsunade to wake up.

The blond woman's head lifted up, ink all over her face.

'Brat, you came fast. Geez, you and your punctuality.' she complained, wiping the drool on her mouth. She had been sleeping so good until he woke her up.

'You called me, baa-chan?' he asked, smiling.

'I have a mission for you. It will take three weeks unless you finish sooner. It's in the country of Wave, we need a spy there. Well, actually two but we already have the second one.' Before she could say anything more, Naruto was jumping up and down, happy for his first spying mission with a partner. It would be different than with a four man team, he knew it. The blond was so thrilled.

''Brat, calm down.' the blond Hokage told him to stop bouncing, cause she was still sleepy and he was making her dizzy.

'So, so, so like who's my partner??' the small boy asked her, excited.

'Hyuuga Hinata.' she answered and Naruto smiled, happy that he would be partener with such a great friend of his.

After telling him what the mission was, Naruto ran towards Hinata's home. He didn't get there because Hinata and Kiba were sitting on a bench in the park, where he was running through.

'Hinata-chan!' the blond waved as he ran in front of the couple.

'Oi, Kiba. Hey, Hinata-chan.' Naruto greeted, sheepishly.

'Guess what, we have a mission together!' he said to Hinata and she smiled.

'I know, Naruto-kun. I was just telling Kiba-kun about it.' the girl ruffled his spiky hair as he was leaned down to bounce while holding her hand.

'Will you come walk me to at the gate, tomorrow morning, Kiba-kun?' she smiled softly and Kiba took her hands.

'Wouldn't miss it.' Hinata turned around towards Kiba and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Kiba grinned and looked up at Naruto, serious look on his face.

'I'm gonna kill you if you let anything happen to her, Naruto.'

'Don't worry, dog-breath. I wouldn't let any of my dear friends get hurt. I'll bring her safely back to you.' he grinned. Hinata blushed at the two boys being over-protecting her.

'Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun, I'm not a little girl anymore, you know.' she stuck her tongue out sweetly at the two. They laughed.

Kiba was the girl's boyfriend and he knew about the girl's friendship with Naruto. He also knew that Naruto didn't like girls since Hinata told him, after asking permission from him, of course. Naruto didn't want Kiba to think he's ruining their relationship or God knows what.

When he got in front of his apartment, Naruto couldn't find his keys. Sakura popped in right when he was searching his pockets.

'Hey, Naruto!' the girl greeted him with a sweet smile on her face.

'Oh. Hey, Sakura-chan!' the blond greeted her with a big grin on his mouth.

'What are you doing here?' he asked her while putting the key in the lock.

'Just thought I'd pass to see your new apartment, I haven't got a chance to see it after you moved in, you know.' she stuck her tongue out and smiled. Naruto opened the door and welcomed her in.

'Wah, very nice. I love it. This is a nice apartment for two, Naruto. Must be fun living with someone after such a long time alone, huh?' she said while looking around.

'Hey, you know. I'd like to eat some ice-cream with you and talk. Do you have some?' the pink haired girl asked with a normal smile on her face.

'Sure!' he went at the refrigerator, all the time smiling. He took out the ice-cream boxes and saw they were mostly empty.

'Aw, Sakura-chan.. We don't really have much left.. I should buy some. Sasuke probably forgot.' he apologized sheepishly, rubbing a hand on the back of his head and closed the door of the refrigerator.

'It's okay. I can wait here until you go get some.' she smiled.

'Right now? Okay.. I'll be back in five minutes.' he said and ran towards the market.

xxxxx

'Now, now.. let's see if we can find anything damaging..' she started looking around in the drawers but found nothing. She headed in the bedroom. Naruto would probably be back in two or three minutes, at his speed.

Sakura went straight at the nightstands. First she went at the one on the right side of the bed. It didn't have anything more than mission papers of Sasuke's.

Finally, she got at the second nightstand which was the side of the bed Naruto slept in. Sakura felt sick, just thinking if Naruto and Sasuke slept with eachother.

Opening the drawer, she took out a small notebook and opened it. It was Naruto's diary.

Scrolling the pages to get to a week ago (there was the date in the top, right side of the page), she started reading.

_'I can't believe Sasuke actually thought of doing something like this just to escape his fan-girls.. and I mean, dragging me in this with him.. If the bastard only knew..' _

She scrolled a few more pages.

_'God, I feel so sick, sitting in bed and coughing like hell.. What else to do than write in my damned diary.. Sasuke massaged me last night when Iruka-sensei came over.. I woke up in his arms in the morning.. The bastard kissed me again, then, saying that we need practice because he really wants to trick those fan-girls.. Mou.. I hate him.. He's driving me insane and he doesn't even know it..'_

Scrolling a little more, she got at the day when the boys kissed in front of the fan-girls.

_'God, It was the first time that I didn't have to act like I didn't like it and it was amazing.. He didn't seem to hate it that much, either.. the kiss.. but I know that he's just acting.. I mean, why else would he have done it? Liking me? I'm sure he doesn't.. He's probably as straight as one can be.. He's only doing this so the girls leave him alone..'_

_The only girl that looked upset was Sakura-chan.. While the others were acting like love-struck yaoi fan-girls, she seemed angry.. I care a lot about Sakura-chan.. I wish she'd know I'd never try to hurt her.. She's one of my best friends.. I hope she always will be..'_

Sakura slammed the notebook in the drawer, angry at him for calling her a friend. She saw Naruto go inside the building, through the bedroom window and ran back in the living-room.

Naruto opened the door and saw his pink haired teammate sitting on the couch. As he entered the room, she smiled.

'Back, Sakura-chan. I got some cherry flavored ice-cream and some green tea ice-cream. Which one do you want?' he asked, grinning, as he went in the kitchen to place the paper back on the table and get out bowls.

'Cherry!' she answered loud, to be heard all the way in the kitchen.

Naruto came in the living-room in two minutes, with two bowls of ice-cream.

'Um, Naruto.. I have to go. I remembered I have something to do. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?' she smiled sweetly and got up.

'Oh, I won't be here, Sakura-chan. I'm going on a mission with Hinata-chan for three weeks. We're leaving tomorrow morning. Are you sure you can't stay after all?' He asked, sad that she was leaving so fast but seeing her smile as she went towards the door made him smile again, too.

'Oh, really? That must be a cool mission, that long.. I think it will be interesting.' Sakura spoke in a more quiet voice and her eyes shined a dangerous red before turning around to face Naruto. When she did, Naruto only saw her smiling.

'Mhm, I'll tell you all about it when I come back. Maybe we can get something to eat here, the three of us.. and Kakashi-sensei.. you know, just talk and have some fun..' he grinned and blushed a bit at his attempt to reunite the team after such a long time.

'Sure, Naruto. I gotta go, good luck on your mission.' she smiled kindly. _'I hope you don't come back..' _

Sakura gave him a short hug and left.

Naruto closed the door behind her and plopped down on the couch, sighing that he was alone to eat the ice-cream.

A while later, Sakura entered her small apartment which she was living in, at the moment, tired of her parent's nagging.

She shut the door behind her and went inside the bathroom. After taking a shower, the girl put a towel around her and went at the sink to wash her teeth, like after every shower, and wiped the steam of the mirror with her right hand.

Half of her face, her eyes, were staring back at her. She could see how angry the other self looked.

'You're gonna destroy them..' the reflection said.

'Sasuke loves him.. he wouldn't kiss anyone even if for just an act.. you know that.. and the boy loves him..' the reflection spoke again.

'Shut up.' Sakura replied angry.

'The boy thinks of you as his friend.. yet you wish his death.. are you sure you're you anymore.. would Sakura really be like that?.. to the boy who saved her life so many times?..' Sakura's inner self talked, looking at herself with disgust in her eyes.

'I said SHUT UP! He's not my friend anymore!' she yelled and her fist broke the mirror. Tears started falling from green eyes as she felt her knees go weak and they landed on the floor, hands up on the sink.

_'I can't lose Sasuke-kun.. not after all these years of hoping.. It wasn't for nothing.. it won't be for nothing..'_

The girl stopped crying and got up.

Someone knocked at her door.

'Sakura?' Ino called as she knocked again.

Sakura opened the door. Ino was in front of her.

'What are you doing here?' she asked in a cold tone.

'Hey, have you been crying?' the blond noticed that the girl's right fist was bleeding badly.

'Baka, what did you do?' Ino freaked out and took the girl's hand and rushed inside. She knew where Sakura kept her bandages and took them out from the cabinet, making the pink haired girl sit down at the kitchen table.

'What happened?' Ino asked.

'Nothing.. I dunno what happened..' Sakura answered.

'Baka.' Ino finished cleaning and bandaging the wound and looked up at Sakura, placing a hand on the girl's left cheek.

'What's happening to you? You're not yourself.. Talk to me.. I may have been your rival but I'm also your best friend..' Ino pleaded.

Sakura leaned to the girl who sat down in front of her and kissed her lips, shocking her.

A few seconds later, she backed away and smirked.

'That's wrong.. Isn't it? If this is, then so is Sasuke and Naruto.. Sasuke-kun's going to be mine, not Naruto's..' she spoke with a mad look in her eyes.

Ino slapped her, hard.

'You did that just to prove a point?!' Sakura stared at Ino. The blond was blushing, wearing a really angry face. 'I can't believe you'd do that!'

'I'm sorry, I just..' the pink haired girl tried to apologize but Ino walked out the door.

_'I'm going insane..' _her head dropped in shame, looking at her bandaged hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke entered the apartment using his own key. He took off his shoes and saw Naruto on the couch, with a ice-cream bowl on his chest, a spoon hanging from between his lips, asleep. He felt like laughing at the sight. It was so adorable.

Sasuke went straight to his closet for spare clothes and went in the bathroom for a shower. He had just come from training and he was smelly and sweaty.

At the sound of door shutting, Naruto jumped up.

'Huh? Huh?' he looked around. Nothing was there. His bowl fell on his pants, along with the rest of his ice-cream.

'Oh, shit!' the blond rappidly took the bowl off him and put it on the coffee table. He got up and went slowly towards the bathroom to rinse it off with a little water.

* * *

One or two more chapters until we reach the present. 

Please review, kind readers. Show me that my hours spent to write this are worth something.

Oh and from now on, I will write the answers to the reviews at the beginning of the chapters, I think everyone would like answers to some of the reviews and I'd gladly answer to all. I'll answer to the users first and everyone else can also see the answers with the next chapters. Is that okay?

I really love reviews, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! And it makes me want to write more and more!

Milk and cookies for kind reviewers! Oreos, too!


	7. Cheating

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Going to contain Lemons!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?

* * *

**Answers to the kind and awesome reviewers:**

**Sans-fire**: ha ha that was painfully funny :D yeah, Sakura wouldn't really act like that but let's face it, she wouldn't just say "aww, can i take a picture cause that's so sweet!' either, ne:D but yeah, I really am evil for making her the terrible witch :D

**shadowphoenix143:** aww you're spoiling me with such a wonderful review! thankies! -hugs- There will be some evil sakura in this story, i'm sorry. We need a villain until we get to a certain point :D I'm so happy you like my writing, though to me it seems just average. still makes me so happy to know you enjoy it yay!

**SakuraKissy: **yaoi and yuri, yes.. though i personally don't ever read yuri lol i dunno what came over me but I love inoxsaku starting.. today lol.. umm, you're right about the mission return thingy but the part with sakura making sasuke fall for her is wrong. remember at the beginning, in the "present", that sasuke said she just jumped on him? he's really innocent but hey, let's ignore that and have some more problems for naru-chan and sasu-kun cause it's so fun and i'm so evil nyahaha..ha :D

**inumoon3: **-chomps cookie- yum, thankies.**  
**

**sakura536: **yay, glad you love it! I always try to update fast and this time I will. I gotta edit on some videos, though, so I hope the future chappies will come fast, too.

**XxcrystalbluemoonxX:** thank you, I'm gonna update tomorrow. taking the time to review means a lot to me, really! sankyuuuu!

**KawaiiKoneko89:** haha kinda :D thanks for reviewing, i love it

**SillyChelle: **you might be right about Ino, we'll see what the next chapters reveal :D I'm glad you liked the update. yup, I like Kiba and Hina-chan, too, they really are sweet.

**Bluewolfeyes:** thank you i'll try my best on the next chappies too.

* * *

Previous chapter 

Sasuke went straight to his closet for spare clothes and went in the bathroom for a shower. He had just come from training and he was smelly and sweaty.

At the sound of door shutting, Naruto jumped up.

'Huh? Huh?' he looked around. Nothing was there. His bowl fell on his pants, along with the rest of his ice-cream.

'Oh, shit!' the blond rappidly took the bowl off him and put it on the coffee table. He got up and went slowly towards the bathroom to rinse it off with a little water.

* * *

When he opened the door, a very naked Sasuke was in front of him, preparing to enter the shower. 

Naruto blushed furiously and stared, unwillingly, at some parts, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't notice since he was with his back to the blond. Sasuke turned around and saw him.

'Dobe? Hey!' Sasuke waved his hand in Naruto's face but there wasn't any answer. Naruto fell on his back, eyes closed, crimson red.

xxxxxx

'..-ruto? Naruto? Oi, Dobe!' Naruto heard his name being called. His eyes opened slowly. It was foggy.

'Are you okay, dobe?' Sasuke asked, leaning over his face.

'Uh..? What happened?..' he asked quietly and got up, rubbing his head.

'I have no idea. You just came in and a couple of seconds later, I see you on the floor. Are you still sick or something?' Sasuke asked, checking the boy's forehead.

'You're warm. Get up and go sleep.' the Uchiha ordered.

No, Naruto wasn't sick.. warm, yes.. sick, no.. but it's hard to make the difference..

Sasuke now had a towel wrapped around his waist. Thankful for that, Naruto got up and left the bathroom.

Sasuke stayed and showered, clueless to why the blond really collapsed.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Naruto was changing his ice-creamed training pants (the orange ones that he usually wore) to a clean pair of dark green cotton pants. He finished dressing and laid down on the bed, wiping the blood from his nose, remembering everything he saw. The blond felt like such a fan-girl right now.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke walked inside the bedroom, wearing a pair of shorts and a white tee shirt.

'Hey, teme. Wanna go get some ramen at the Ichiraku's?' Naruto asked, getting up from the bed and stretching his body.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice the boy's stomach muscles, with the corner of his eye, not turning around completely, to stare.

'Hn. I don't like ramen. I'm gonna make something to eat.' Naruto pouted.

'Fine, I'll just go by myself. I have a mission tomorrow and I'll miss my precious ramen for two-three weeks, anyway.' he said, angry.

'Wait. I can make some ramen, too.' Sasuke said when he heard Naruto was about to leave. He wanted to spend time with his crush if he was about to do that.

One second later, Naruto had glowing pleading eyes.

'You will?? YAY! Home made ramen!' he bounced around as the raven nodded, and grinning happily he went in the living-room to watch TV until Sasuke would be done cooking.

'I'll be back fast, I need some ingredients for your _precious_ ramen.' Sasuke said with a annoyed tone.. jealous that the smaller blond loved something SO much and it wasn't him..

Naruto laid back on the couch, smiling. 'Okay, I'm not going anywhere!'

The Uchiha left the apartment, heading for the closest market.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Someone knocked at the door, ten minutes later. Naruto opened it.

'Hey, Shikamaru.' he greeted the chuunin.

'Oi. Listen, Tsunade-sama said that you're not leaving at eight o'clock, you'll be leaving at four in the morning to get in that village by noon. I already told Hinata.'

'Oh, thanks, man. Wanna come in?' Naruto smiled and welcomed it in but Shikamaru shook his head.

'Sorry, I promised to go at the barbecue restaurant with my team. Ya know, old habits die hard.' he answered.

'Oh, okay. See you, then.' Naruto greeted him before he closed the door.

'Hold on. I heard you and Sasuke are engaged?' he asked. Naruto nodded happily.

'Then why was he flirting and touching a girl in a dark alley, close to the market?' Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

'Can't be him.. He doesn't flirt.. with girls..' Naruto's gleam disappeared, turned serious.

'Believe me, it was him.. Sorry, man. Gotta go, see ya.' Shikamaru turned around and left.

Naruto's hand managed a short wave.

He closed the door slowly, looking down. Naruto went towards the bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he slid with his back against it, till he was sitting down, head on his knees and arms around his waist, tight.

'I'm a complete joke.. I was so stupid to think that he'd accept my confession after the mission..' he started crying.

'SO STUPID!!' he yelled and punched his fist in the right side of the door.

xxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke came back with two large paper bags with things from the market.

'Naruto? You left, dobe?' he called while taking his shoes off.

'No, no. I'm still here.' Naruto came out of the bedroom, grinning.

'What's wrong with your eyes?' Sasuke asked him because the blue eyes now looked red-ish and blurry.

'Ah, well I wanted to make a tea and I slipped, hot water falling on my face. It stings so bad.' Naruto rubbed the back of his head, like he did something stupid.

'It could only happen to you, dobe. Be careful next time.' Sasuke told him with a normal, kind tone, not the usual cold one.

'Mhm, I will..' Naruto went to take a shower before dinner.

xxxxxxxxx

At dinner, one hour later, Sasuke was trying to talk about the mission, anything. Naruto was just too quiet, he knew something was wrong. The blond wouldn't be quiet unless something was really upsetting him.

Naruto finished two bowls of ramen. It had slightly made him feel better.

'Do you want another bowl, dobe?' Sasuke asked while he took his own dish to the sink. Naruto shook his head.

'It's enough. Thanks.' the boy replied.

'Okay. How about some ice-cream while we play some cards?' Sasuke asked, again, trying to make Naruto be himself.

'Um, I'm gonna go sleep.. we leave at four in the morning..' the blond answered.

'Oh.. can I come with you at the gate, in the morning? I have some things to do, too, anyway..' Uchiha tried again. He did want to walk him to the gate, like you'd walk a lover to his destination.

'That's fine, I can go by myself.' Naruto answered.

'Oh, come on, Naruto. We should act like a couple, at least outside. I'm supposed to walk you.' Sasuke insisted when he saw Naruto get up from the table. Then, Naruto snapped. He slapped his hands on the table.

'ENOUGH!' he yelled.

'We already proved that we're together, now you can walk around and find yourself the dream-girl! Fuck off and leave me alone, stop messing with me!' Naruto yelled before a stunned Sasuke.

'I was just.. Naruto?' the blond stormed out, going for a walk, grabbing his jacket in a fast way.

Sasuke sat back down at the table and put his head on his arms. He sighed.

'What the hell did I do this time?..'

xxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, from the tree in front of the apartment building, Sakura was smiling. From where she was standing, she should clearly see both through the window of the living-room and bedroom. Sakura had watched Naruto cry and put on a perfect mask when Sasuke came back, right until he snapped and left Sasuke depressed.

Still, she smiled.

'_I knew a good friend would tell you what he saw, Naruto. My plan of transforming into Sasuke-kun when Shikamaru was around, worked perfectly._' she thought.

'Step one: complete.' the girl whispered to only her ears.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the little chapter. The next one will have the present in it, I promise. I wanted to cut off here because I think it's best this way. 

Please review, kind readers. Show me that my hours spent to write this are worth something.

I really love reviews, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! And it makes me want to write more and more!

Milk and cookies for kind reviewers! Oreos, too!


	8. Pushing the limits

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Going to contain Lemons!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?

* * *

**Answers to the kind and awesome reviewers:****  
**

**Sansty-san:**lol the present as in we finally get to the scene which we started the fic with that was the present. from chappy 2 since now is the past being told since the arrangement started. thankies for the review

**shadowphoenix143:** you wrote such a wonderful, long review made my day, thankies!! yup, i luv teasing :D hihi, i'll try to update in a few days cause it's gonna be a long chappy, not as short as chappy 7

**bluewolfeyes**: yup, she would do anything.. but not only because she wants him.. you'll see in the future episodes, there's another reason why she's doing this but i can't say what that is, at the moment

**inumoon3: **well, sasuke has no idea why naruto's upset right now and considering the beginning scene of the fic, I can't send him after naru-chan. We'll have to read and see what happens in chappy 8 I already knowww whatttt teases nyahaha i'm so evil

**KawaiiKoneko89: **you have no idea how fun it is to read all these reviews. Can't help but giggle at the way everyone wants to kill sakura, it's so funny. I don't personally hate her but i don't like her, either. I really don't care about her. All i care is how she influences the people around her, like naru-chan whom i love and adore. -gives cookie and ruffles hair- thankies for the adorable review with milk and cookies

**SakuraKissy:** haha you're killing me, I got up from my chair needing water at how much i laughed at how you want to kill sakura. I love these reviews, thank you so much. Yes, you're allowed to say anything you want, i really love if you're so honest and i'm having so much fun -hugs- thankiesss

**Pic's-Pixie: **nope, in the first chapter, at the beginning, i said that naru-chan returns from the mission so everything happens when he comes back. This was the past, everything that happened so far except the first chapter. We're gonna have a bit more angst before cuddles and lemons

**sans-fire:** rofl rofl so funny. Come on.. let her live, what will ino do without sakura, her long last rival :D i'll try to update fast :D

**shadowfangirl**_ (review on chappy 2)_: thankies i like it, too, since chappy 7 :D i guess i like evil plots :D nya ha ha

**shadowfangirl:** yay -hugs- thankies

**SillyChelle**: yup, she managed to trick shikamaru because he wasn't so close to where she was transformed into sasuke and because she knew he was a good friend of naruto's, that he'll tell him, more of a friend than sasuke's anyway. What you must know, jealousy's not the only reason why sakura's doing this.. you'll soon find out..

**XxcrystalbluemoonxX: **wahhh someone finally asked! Yay! hugs thankies. Kokorogurushii means "painful" and "be or feel sorry " I named the story this because of the evil plot and how everyone gets hurt by the others, like sakura makes the boys hurt, the way sasuke makes naruto hurt, the other way around, and even because of how sakura hurts ino. You will see as we go along with the story. Thank you so much for taking the time to tell me that my story is worth something to you, it makes me incredibly happy!

**Sakura536:** yup, i'm gonna update tonight. I'm glad you're enjoying it

**-Sharingan-Fer-Sure- : **i'm glad you like this story. Yup, i don't really like sakura, too, (don't really hate her, too, i just don't care about her), but evil suits her. I will try to update fast, thank you very much for the cute review i appreciate you took your time to review, it means a lot to me. I love reviewsssss -hugs-

**shirilyle:** I will. thank you -smiles-

* * *

Previous chapter

ENOUGH!' he yelled.

'We already proved that we're together, now you can walk around and find yourself the dream-girl! Fuck off and leave me alone, stop messing with me!' Naruto yelled before a stunned Sasuke.

'I was just.. Naruto?' the blond stormed out, going for a walk, grabbing his jacket in a fast way.

Sasuke sat back down at the table and put his head on his arms. He sighed.

'What the hell did I do this time?..'

xxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, from the tree in front of the apartment building, Sakura was smiling. From where she was standing, she should clearly see both through the window of the living-room and bedroom. Sakura had watched Naruto cry and put on a perfect mask when Sasuke came back, right until he snapped and left Sasuke depressed.

Still, she smiled.

'I knew a good friend would tell you what he saw, Naruto. My plan of transforming into Sasuke-kun when Shikamaru was around, worked perfectly.' she thought.

'Step one: complete.' the girl whispered to only her ears.

* * *

Naruto came back an hour later, finally have calmed down after his little outburst. Pocketing his pants for the keys, the blond unlocked and stepped inside. He took his shoes off and turned on the light. Sasuke was sleeping on the couch, with his legs gathered up, seemingly cold. 

Naruto sighed. Going to the closet, he took out a small, warm blanket which he laid out over Sasuke, careful not to wake the raven up.

'Nn..' Sasuke moaned slightly as he felt warm and cuddled with the pillow in his arms. Naruto brushed off a few strands of hair as he crouched in front of the couch, looking at the older boy.

_'He looks so innocent.. but he's so shrewd.. I hate you, sasuke.. only because i love you so much, which you could never feel for me..' _the blond thought as he touched the smooth bangs of the Uchiha, more than gently. He sighed again and got up.

Naruto changed his clothes and fell asleep alone in his room. He didn't feel Sasuke as he entered the bedroom, around one o'clock, just changing the place where he slept. He didn't even feel Sasuke snuggling his face at the crook of the blond's neck, from behind, longing for his warmth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came. The alarm started beeping at three in the morning. Naruto sleepily opened his eyes and rubbed them with the back of his hand. He yawned and got up to stretch.

The clear, blue eyes fell on Sasuke who was sleeping more on Naruto's side of the bed.

Ignoring him.. well, actually just trying to ignore him, Naruto went and took a ten minutes shower, before preparing his weapons, and a backpack with some clothes.

Being ready to go, backpack at the door and all, he remembered what Sasuke said yesterday about needing to do some things (Naruto didn't know it was actually just a lie so he'd walk the blond at the gate), he set the alarm to beep ten minutes later, after he was gone. It was already three-thirty A.M.

Naruto threw the backpack on his shoulder and left.

xxxxxxxxx

Running up towards the gate, Naruto saw Kiba and Hinata walking slowly, smiling towards each other. He felt jealous.. not because he wanted to be instead of one of them, but because he wanted to have someone by his side, too.. and that someone, he thought, slept oblivious in the blond's apartment, in the blond's bed..

'Hey, Hinata-chan, Kiba!' he waved and ran up to them. The Hyuuga girl waved and Kiba gave a short greeting.

'You got up so early, Kiba?' Naruto asked as he grinned happily towards the couple.

'Well, I did promise Hina-chan to bring her. I couldn't change my mind even after she said she's gonna leave so early. You know, a boy needs to be there for his love, even if just for a short walk, neeee, Hina-chan?' Kiba answered happily as he saw Hinata blush and hang on to his right arm, tighter.

'I see. That's nice..' Naruto answered with a normal tone, his cheerfulness disappearing. He blamed it on the lack of sleep as he yawned.

Naruto and Hinata left the village, few minutes later, accompanied by Shizune who was waiting for them at the gate to tell them more about the mission, newly found information.

Kiba waved as they disappeared from his sight. He sighed not being able to see Hinata for two-three weeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking back towards his home, someone ran towards him and stopped suddenly.

'Kiba! Did you see Naruto??' Sasuke asked between pants for air.

'He left with Hina-chan, a while ago.' Kiba answered giving him a you're-a-moron-dunno-why-naruto-loves-you look.

'Oh.. fuck.. I missed him.. the dobe didn't wake me up after all..' the Uchiha resigned and returned to the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_'I guess he really doesn't want me around him.. he didn't even want me to walk with him to the gate..' _Sasuke thought as he plopped back down in bed. He turned on one side, towards the blond's bed, and took Naruto's pillow in his arms, holding it tight.

'Why did I have to care for that baka.. nhnn.. this sucks..' he whispered in the room's silence and pouted, sad. He didn't manage to sleep anymore.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Two weeks passed rapidly.

Sakura had been around Sasuke more than usual, pretending that she wasn't a fan-girl anymore, she knew that would give her a extra help in dealing with him..

However, she hadn't been around him willingly (from his side), she'd just tag along wherever he'd go, not that he'd go out so often, not without Naruto..

Sasuke was really depressed about Naruto and he just wanted to forget about it.. even by getting drunk along with Kiba who really, really missed Hinata and was whining incredibly much.

They were both in a bar right now, drinking their hearts out. Sasuke was in a really really bad condition. Even though it was after-noon, they had met and took over a small pub, ordering three bottles of sake.

Sakura, who was "passing by" saw them through the window and decided to enter. Seeing Sasuke so drunk, she smiled on the inside, considering what a great chance she'd have.

'Oi, Pinky!' Kiba greeted her Naruto-style (if he'd be drunk).

Sakura twitched and decided to ignore him completely. She glanced down at Sasuke who currently had his chin on his hands and held a little cup wet with sake which he'd just drank (managing to finish a whole bottle of sake, finally).

'Oi, Sakura. Do you know when that idiot's returning? If not, go away.' Sasuke demanded dryly as he lifted his head up.

'Sasuke-kun..'

She frowned and took the sake away from Sasuke as he was about to pour from another bottle and refused to answer anything related to Naruto, not that she knew about him coming back, anyway, but that wasn't the reason.

'Hey!! Give that back, you.. you! You know.. you don't know anything about me.. let me drink myself until i feel nothing.. I want to drink more!' he yelled sheepishly, and he got dizzy suddenly, passing out to his right side, right towards Sakura.

Kiba laughed.. and drank some more sake.. and laughed some more..

'I knew he wouldn't be able to hold it together. Uchihas can't hold their drinks.' he laughed louder, annoying Sakura more and more.

With her left hand she supported Sasuke, putting his right hand over her neck and leaving with him towards his home.. well, Naruto's home.

'_I can't believe he'd be so depressed over Naruto.. mou.. i hate this.. these two idiots.._' she thought about the blond and Sasuke.

Getting at the apartment, Sakura looked for a key in raven's pockets and unlocked the door.

She plopped him down on the couch and straightened, annoyed that Sasuke loved Naruto so bad as to get depressed over a little argument before the blond left.

She leaned down over Sasuke and slid a hand on his cheek.. It didn't feel like it was supposed to feel..

'Damn it.. all this for nothing? This can't be.. mou.. I hate you, Sasuke-kun.. Why do you and Naruto get to love each other and I can't.. I don't stand a chance.. It's not fair..' Sakura whispered to the sleeping raven.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly.. he was completely dizzy.. drunk.. head hurt like hell..

'Sakura..? How did I get here?..' he asked with a rough voice, trying to get up. She pushed him back on the couch but he was too stubborn to stay put and tried to get up again, managing to fall on her.

'Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?' the girl asked looking at the boy who fell with his chin on her shoulder. He growled and tried to lift himself up to go take a shower and wake up from his drunken state.

She helped him up. They were both quiet and depressed so who'd want to talk?

Helping the boy getting into the bathroom, Sakura closed the door and waited for Sasuke at the kitchen table so she'd be closer in case he needed any help.

Ten minutes and a cold shower later, Sasuke exited the room, wearing only a pair of pants. Still growling under his breath towards his headache, he decided to shoo Sakura and get into bed. Sakura seemed to have other plans as one last idea came to her. She would try to seduce him, straight forward.. If it wouldn't work, she'd leave him alone.. but she needed to try.. she needed to know if she was still her old self.. (all this will be explained in chapter 9, don't forget it, dear readers)

'Ne, Sasuke-kun..' Sakura called him as she got up from the table and sat in front of him.

'Sakura, please go home. I'm not in a good mood right now.' the boy answered with his cold usual voice but it didn't affect her much. Instead, Sakura started to unbuckle her red top and left it open until her shoulders were naked.. before she could do more, Sasuke turned around and glared at her.

'What do you think you're doing?' he asked, angry.

'Sasuke-kun.. let me kiss you.. if you don't feel anything, I'll leave you alone with Naruto..' she whispered.

'I don't want to do so. Leave.' he ordered her. A sad smile appeared on her face.

'And what.. do you really think Naruto will love you if you keep hoping for it to happen? You know Naruto barely stands being around you.. he hates you.. and you're getting hurt by him..' Sakura whispered as she circled around the unmoving boy, slowly touching him with her right finger tips on his hands.. shoulders, back.. until she was back in front of him again and her hands were both on his shoulders.

'Leave, Sakura..' he said half-heartedly, still thinking about what her recent words about hoping for nothing, staring in mid-air. Sakura closed in on the distance between them and placed her left cheek on the Uchiha's right shoulder. He didn't move, all he could think was not having Naruto.. It hurt..

'What will you do when Naruto finds a real girl to have a real relationship with? You really think Naruto would pass over the offer to have a family for you, his mere rival.. oh, I forgot.. and friend..' she paused. 'You know he always longed for a family.. you can't give him that..' she added and got pushed away by a angry Uchiha.

'SHUT UP!' he yelled and felt dizzy again. Being drunk sucked so bad and mind trauma sucked even more.

'Get out!' the raven added, reaching a hand to his head to stop the room from spinning.

Instead of getting out, Sakura went towards him and tried to kiss him but he got dizzier and fell on the floor, hitting his head, plus his ex-teammate on top of him, open shirt that hanged on her elbows, revealing her shoulders and more.

'It's not fair, Sasuke-kun..' Sakura leaned over him as she whispered, resigning.

xxx-Meanwhile-xxx

Naruto and Hinata had returned from their mission. Meeting with Kakashi at the gate, where he was to talk to Genma, Naruto asked his former sensei if he was up for dinner with the whole team to rest and talk about his mission, proud that he finished it early.

Seeing how eager Naruto was to reunite the team for dinner, Kakashi agreed smiling. He'd go over in two hours.

While he had been away, Naruto and Hinata talked a lot about him and Sasuke. The Hyuuga girl had advised him to go ahead about his feelings and confess. She thought the idea of Sasuke flirting with girls was wrong and someone might have been playing a trick to win a girl, anything like that.. it was close to the real thing but not entirely..

Hiashi Hyuuga, her father, had the obligation of checking up on Sasuke until a year ago, when Tsunade decided the boy was old enough to take care of himself. Hiashi had to do so because the Third had asked him to, since Sasuke had nobody left and they were the closest as, if you can call it, distant family. Hinata would always accompany her father in his visits and she got to know her distant cousin. Hinata couldn't help but feel something was wrong and told Naruto to not give up, not without being sure, anyway.

And so, Naruto was happily bouncing towards home.. his and Sasuke's home.. with his mind made up that he'd confess after the team left, after dinner. He even thought of how to do it, where to do it and everything for the confession to be romantic and accepted.

Smiling, he went up the stairs of the apartment building.

He was about to try and see if the door was unlocked when he heard Sakura's voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Kiss me, Sasuke-kun..' she asked the boy under her.

'Sakura!' Sasuke wanted to tell her to fuck off when...

Their heads turned around as they heard the door opening only to reveal a shocked Naruto. The blond's eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

A normal person in his shoes would've ran away or started throwing punches to a certain raven, for kissing him.. for teasing him so much.. only for a egotistic use, only to get girls.. he was clearly using Naruto, the blond realized.

Instead of either options, Naruto looked away, hiding his eyes under his bangs, trying to control his shaking and tears.

'Hey, Sakura-chan..' he paused.

'Do you think.. you can stay.. over.. for dinner..? I'm making ramen.. Kakashi-sensei promised he'd come, too..' Naruto looked up and smiled, keeping the tears away.

'Naruto..' The girl's eyes shot to look at him and knew that behind that smile was a broken heart.

Sakura realized how much she hurt him for doing what she was doing at the moment.. she also remembered what the blond had written in his diary about her, being a real friend to him.. she remembered hating him for believing she was a good friend.. she.. she was sorry..

Sakura knew who Naruto loved and it wasn't someone else other than Sasuke.

'Gomen, Naruto!' she pulled her shirt back on and ran past him.

Naruto walked towards Sasuke normally as the Uchiha just got up and breathed out relieved that Sakura was gone.

'Sasuke, I can't help your little charade anymore. Sorry for breaking my promise. Here.' Naruto lifted Sasuke's left hand and put a ring in his hand. Sasuke looked at him, surprised.

'What do you mean, you can't.. It wasn't my fault that she just attacked me! Besides, what the hell does it matter? It's not like you and me are together for real anyway, right?' Sasuke spoke annoyed at Naruto returning the ring.. plus very mad because of everything that Sakura had said, thinking she did have a point about Naruto not accepting him, wanting a family instead.. when you're depressed and drunk, you say lots of insensitive things..

However, soon, the only sound coming from the apartment was a big slap on Sasuke's face.

'I HATE YOU!!' Naruto shouted and ran out, desperately trying not to cry.. But it wasn't working anymore.

Sasuke stood there, breathless, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Was Naruto angry because he liked Sakura and thought that Sasuke tried to steal her away? Why had Naruto slapped him and broke off the fake engagement? So many questions, so many thoughts.. and one big desire to crawl in a hole and cry until he'd be emptied dry and dead..

Sasuke went towards the bed-room, slowly opening the door and slowly closing it, leaning his back to it. When it clicked, he went and sat on the wide bed, his hands stretched towards the bed's edges.

Tears fell from his eyes, sliding down his face until they wet the bed sheets.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke only saw the betrayed look on Naruto's face, thinking that the blond thought he was stealing "his Sakura-chan".. boy, was he wrong..

* * *

Please review, kind readers. Show me that my hours spent to write this are worth something.

And yay, finally done correcting. It's 3.30 am here so if there are spelling or grammar mistakes, it's because of me being tremendously sleepy and sour because my throat hurts.. i hate having a cold..

I really love reviews, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! And it makes me want to write more and more!

Milk and cookies for kind reviewers! Oreos, too!


	9. Regret

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Going to contain Lemons!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?

* * *

**Joychan01:** well, you have to be patient.. they will.. but not now and not without a little help. sankyuu for the review  
**  
sakura536:** yup, i couldn't not write it but i changed some words to make it sounds better yup, i can't wait to find out what happens later too cause right now i have no idea lol :D 

**inumoon3:** yup.. poor sasuke and naru-chan.. i'll try to update as fast as possible

**KawaiiKoneko89: **i have no idea how i'll get them together, either.. i always write on the spur of the moment, write a line and see what pops up next, in my head :D yeppy, you still have your cookies. You're so adorable about the cookies and milk -hugglez- so sweet -gives extra cookies-

**XxcrystalbluemoonxX:** -gives a lot of milk and cookies and one huge hug- there you go, for being such a wonderful, kind reviewer! I'm really happy to see you're so excited about this story! Um, about sakura.. she's not actually doing this to have sasuke to herself.. she has another reason, we'll find out in the next chappy, probably..or the second one

**SillyChelle:** awww -hugs- someone actually thought about me for once, thankies so much -hugs again- .well, i feel sorry for sakura, too. She may be evil but she has some problems which she doesn't know how to handle.. that's why she did all this. Yup, kiba and sasuke seemed likely to get drunk because of the people they love and i could imagine them passing the bottle around to pour some more, sad and funny in the same time.. haha yes, sasuke's not very used to drinking..actually neither of them should be drinking at their age but they ignored the laws and took over that pub anyway.. bad boys -grins-

**shirilyle:** yup, i agree.. it's sad -.-

**SakuraKissy: **yup, finally reached the present as everybody wanted, yay! Sakura's not happy for what she did, she really is sorry.. she just wanted to find out something.. chapter 9 will clear up sakura's reason for doing this. I'll try to update fast, fast

**moonlightstar1789:** yaaayy, i earned milk and cookies, too! -grins happily, bouncing up and down while chumping on a cookie- I'm glad you liked chappy 7 so much! you really think i'm a great writer? -blushes and fidgets- awww thankies!! -hugs you while bouncing up and down-

**xXxKIxXx:** yaay, i'm so happy it's worth something to you! You have no idea how happy it makes me, hearing that! You're awesome -hugs- thankies!!

**sans-fire:** mou.. sans-chan, you're mean.. i did my best on chappy 8.. i'm sorry it's not good enough.. -cries- i'll try to do better in chappy 9..

**-Sharingan-Fer-Sure-:** yup, it makes a bit more sense cause i corrected the lines and grammar.. mostly, anyway.. Oh, it made you so sad? I felt really sad, too.. when naru-chan got his hopes high again, it came shuttering down.. and poor sasuke, he didn't do anything wrong, yet he gets to pay.. that's not fair.. thank you so much for thinking this is worth the work, makes me so happy to see you say that -hugglez- thankies!! -gives extra cookie-

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

_'I HATE YOU!!' Naruto shouted and ran out, desperately trying not to cry.. But it wasn't working anymore._

_Sasuke stood there, breathless, trying to figure out what the hell just happened._

_Was Naruto angry because he liked Sakura and thought that Sasuke tried to steal her away? Why had Naruto slapped him and broke off the fake engagement? So many questions, so many thoughts.. and one big desire to crawl in a hole and cry until he'd be emptied dry and dead.._

_Sasuke went towards the bed-room, slowly opening the door and slowly closing it, leaning his back to it. When it clicked, he went and sat on the wide bed, his hands stretched towards the bed's edges._

_Tears fell from his eyes, sliding down his face until they wet the bed sheets._

_Closing his eyes, Sasuke only saw the betrayed look on Naruto's face, thinking that the blond thought he was stealing "his Sakura-chan".. boy, was he wrong.._

* * *

**Current chapter**

Next morning.. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Taking in the unfamiliar bed and room, Naruto sat up, his eyes all red and a lost look on his face.

His feet touched the wooden floor, making it squeak under his feet. He shivered at the cold floor and sat up completely. The blond walked towards the door and opening it, saw Kiba at the table, drinking hot chocolate.

'Morning, Naruto.' the dog master greeted with a normal voice.. He wasn't in the mood to joke around with him, like usual, because he knew why and how much Naruto was upset and had been crying all night until he had fallen asleep.

Naruto had come to Kiba since he was the only boy to know about the real crush of the blond on Sasuke.. well not actually crush.. it really was love..

'Morning..' Naruto groggily replied and sat down at the table, crossing his arms on the table and putting his chin on them.

'Feeling better?' Inuzuka asked the smaller boy.

'Mhm.. I guess..' Naruto answered, leaving out the fact that his eyes hurt like hell and he felt like crying again.

'You know, you're welcome to stay more until you feel better.. if you keep your hands off my sexy ass, that is.' Kiba joked, hoping to make Naruto forget about his troublems, even if for just a few moments.

Naruto cracked a small smile as the other boy placed a chocolate mug in front of him.

'Thanks.' Naruto thanked him and sat up straighter, lifting his head off his paws, and sipped of the chocolate, looking down in the dark brown liquid.

'Hina-chan came by. She said not to wake you up but she hopes you'll meet her later at the Ichiraku. I told her you'll be there at one o'clock, for lunch.' Kiba told him.

'I think I'm gonna go train.. I don't really want to go in the village right now.. Please tell Hina-chan I'll meet her another time.. gomen..' the blond apologized and Kiba nodded, leaning with his back at the counter, looking at him.

'Okay. I'm gonna meet her there and tell her. What are you gonna do afterwards?' he continued.

'I don't know.. I think I'm gonna go home.. Can't run as far as I'd wish anyway.. ne?' Naruto looked up and gave a smile.. a sad smile.. Kiba frowned and put his own chocolate mug in the sink.

'Damn it, Naruto.. you just had to fall inlove with that jerk..' Inuzuka muttered under his breath. Naruto got up, not finishing his chocolate, and walked towards the room he'd slept in, to change his clothes. Before he entered that room, he also mumbled softly.

'Yeah.. but hey.. I'm used to things going bad..' the blond closed the door behind him.

xxxxxxxx

Three minutes later, Naruto came out dressed.

'Thanks for letting me stay here, Kiba. I owe you. I'll see you later.'

'Yeah, yeah.. don't mention it..' the brown haired boy answered while feeding the now giant Akamaru.

The blond put on his shoes and he left, not a word more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke wasn't in the apartment anymore. He had left in the morning, seeing that Naruto hadn't come back.

On his way back to the Uchiha mansion, he had been spotted by some girls who were helping their parents open the shops or just had other things to deal with, and they all set on following him, forgetting everything they had to do.

The raven was in his living-room, sad because of Naruto and tons of anger because of the annoying girls who were knocking on his door since two hours ago. He finally snapped and went at the door.

Opening it suddenly, the pack of devils backed away as he looked prepared to kill.

'Sasuke-kun, good morning!!' lots of voices spoke in the same time, squeaking and so on. When they tried to go towards him, he held out his right hand.

'WHY THE HELL are you following me? DO YOU REALIZE that you fucking ruined even my last chance with the person i actually fuckin love?!' he yelled, activating his sharingan. The girls backed away even more, seeing him go closer towards them.

'Don't ever come close to me again or I swear I'll kill you!!' Sasuke shouted. One girl watched from behind a tree, hands on it. She sighed and went forward.

'Everyone, go away now, before you get hurt. Believe me, he means it.' the girl told them and ushered them away. They all didn't hesitated and ran away, upset that Sasuke just threatened them in the most real way possible.

'What do you want?' the boy asked, staring at the girl.

'I was going to ask you if you knew anything about Sakura.. she doesn't answer the door.. the phone.. anything..' Ino answered, different than in her usual fan-girl style. She didn't like him since a while back and only used to act like a fan-girl when she was with Sakura, because they liked fighting with each other, being rivals..

'I don't care what Sakura does. Go look for her, yourself.' he answered. Ino turned around to leave.

'Oh..' Sasuke continued. 'If you do find her, tell her not to show her face in front of me very soon.' With that, he entered the house and shut the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She lifted her head off her hands which were on the window sill. The pink haired girl had ran home last evening, unplugged the phone and locked herself in the house. After crying for a few hours, she had fallen asleep with her head on her hands, on a small arm-chair next to the window sill.

Everything came back into her mind. She got up and walked towards the bathroom. The broken mirror had been repaired a week ago by her father who had come to visit.

Washing her face with cold water, Sakura lifted her wet face and opened her eyes, staring at the mirror.

She saw her red eyes and they hurt, especially at the contact with water.

'If I cried this much.. I wonder how Naruto feels.. atashi wa baka.. Naruto..' the girl smirked in a sad way and ran ran out the door. (atashi wa baka - i'm so stupid..)

Sakura searched for Sasuke. She needed to tell him what she done. She needed to fix things.. to apologize to Naruto..

Running frantically on the street, she bumped into some people but didn't stop, she ran forward.

'Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Gomen, Naruto!' she kept saying in her mind, over and over again.

Finally, Sakura stopped in front of Naruto's house. Knocking hard, she insisted for a few minutes. Nobody answered.

She continued towards Sasuke's house.

'Sasuke-kun?? Sasuke-kun??' the pink haired girl called over and over again, going around the mansion.

No answer. She went around the back and looked through a window. Sakura knocked, hoping Sasuke would be there but no answer came.

Suddenly, Sasuke came out a long hallway. The girl saw him and knocked at the window again. She ran at the door, continuing to knock.

Sasuke opened the door, more than annoyed.

'Sakura, what the he--'

'It's about Naruto!' she said loudly, cutting him off.

'What about Naruto?' Sasuke asked, looking in another direction, upset, though he tried to seem cold like usual.

'Sasuke-kun..Please give me the chance to explain everything that happened. Please. I want to make it up to you and Naruto!' She explained and held the door with her left hand when he tried to close it.

'Go away, Sakura!' he yelled at her and managed to close the door.

'Check his night-dresser! You'll find the truth there!!' Sakura yelled as loud as she could.

Sasuke stayed with his back to the door.

'There's no need for that.. I already know that Naruto doesn't want me around, Sakura.. remember what you said?..he deserves a family, not me..' he replied, loud enough for the girl to hear him. Without waiting for her to say anything else, he left towards his room, ignoring the loud knock on the door and Sakura yelling that he's wrong

When there was quiet again, Sakura left.. she hoped that Sasuke would listen to what she said... she hoped that Sasuke would find and read Naruto's diary.. That was how she was going to make it up for everything.. by fixing it..

Now.. there was only one thing for her to fix.. She ran towards the center of the village

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, after tenth of times, blasted another of his rasengans in another tree, smashing it to pieces..

Breathing hard, he leaned and rested his hands on his knees and looked down.

Few hours had passed. He was tired but he just wanted to wear himself out.. wear himself out completely.

He charged another swirl in his hand and shouted as he crashed yet another innocent tree.

Tired, he finally fell with his back on the mushy soil covered by autumn leaves. When he heard some walking sounds, he opened his eyes and looked up.

'Hi, Naruto-kun.' the girl smiled sweetly at him and held out a hand for him.

'Hi.. Hinata-chan..' the blond weakly answered, not putting on a fake smile. She knew him and there wouldn't be any point in trying to lie. He took her hand and got up to sit on a log, next to her.

'Kiba-kun told me that you went off to train.' Hinata spoke softly and took a hand to his hair, pushing the long hair out of his eyes. The boy gave her a sad while he stared into the white eyes.

'I needed to clear my mind for a while..' Naruto answered and looked down.

'You know.. I loved you for years but I wouldn't have moved on if you wouldn't have kindly told me the truth..' she said with her usually soft voice and looked in front of her at the forest floor.

'And I know that you wouldn't move on either.. if you don't at least try to be straight forward with Sasuke-kun.. At least, you should do it for yourself.. For the sake of trying.. ne?' the Hyuuga girl looked back at her blond friend. The boy's eyes started tearing and he was trying frantically to wipe them with his burnt hands. (from the chakra he had used all day.. It was already late in the afternoon.)

Hinata moved closer and hugged the boy as he held onto her desperately, crying.

'Isn't that idiot feeling any better yet?' Kiba asked while he went closer.

Naruto slowly let go and wiped his tears again.

'You know, Naruto. That's my girl that's trying to comfort you. I would beat you up if I didn't trust her.. and if I didn't know you..' he stopped in front of the blond who looked up. Kiba was standing with his hands in his pockets.

'Yeah, you're a moron.. But you're a good guy.. and if Sasuke doesn't appreciate and return your feelings.. It's his problem.. Screw him.. um... or better yet, don't... ewwww!!!! I'm gonna be scarred for life for the mental image!' Kiba shrugged. He managed to make Naruto laugh and stop crying and Hinata to smile. The girl got up and gave him a sweet, short kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

'Thanks, Kiba.' Naruto finally gave a smile and got up from the log.

'See you later.' Naruto shouted and waved as he ran away from the couple, heading towards the village.

'Later, loser!' Kiba shouted with a smile on his face, to his friend.

'Bye, Naruto-kun!' Hinata smiled as she waved and turned around to look up at Kiba.

The brown haired boy put one hand on the girl's waist and kissed her small mouth for three sweet seconds.

'That was nice of you, Kiba-kun.' the small girl smiled at him.

'Well.. I happen to know something you don't.' Kiba told her. The Hyuuga girl looked up at him, curiously. He smirked.

'It happened a few hours ago, when I was leaving from the Ichiraku, at noon...' he started telling..

xxxxxxxx

Sasuke was back in Naruto's apartment, gathering up his things and placing them into boxes. Finishing up with the last boxes, he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his right hand.

He was in the middle of the living-room, between his large boxes.

As he focused his tired eyes again, Sasuke lifted his look, falling right upon the bedroom's door.

'Maybe I should..' he paused.

'Nah.. probably just some fucking thing to fuck me up even more..' he was about to open the door and get his boxes, one by one, back to his home. When his hand reached to the handle, he turned around and looked at the bedroom door.

The boy walked towards the room before he'd change his mind or before Naruto would be back.

He pushed by the door and went straight to the nightstand in the left side of the bed.

Sasuke pulled the knob and it was locked. He tried pulling it open again but it didn't open again.

Looking around the room, his eyes fell upon a set of tools by the closet. He went there, took a small piece of metal wire and went back to the drawer.

The Uchiha crouched down and entered the wire through the key lock. After a minute or two, he finally managed to make it open. Being a shinobi had its qualities, he smirked .

The nightstand's drawer opened.

All that Sasuke could see inside were some pencils, a kunai and a little but thick notebook. His hands went through those things and searched under the notebook but there was nothing else. There wasn't any paper, any picture, anything.. His eyes fell on the small notebook again.

Curiously, slowly.. he picked it up and turned it around to see if there was anything written on the outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was about to unlock his door but it was already unlocked. That meant that Sasuke was there.

Taking a big breath, Naruto opened the door and walked in. He took his shoes off and looked around. Sasuke wasn't there.

The door to the bedroom was slightly open, though. He went towards the room.

Sasuke was standing there, facing the window. In his hands was a small book.. Naruto saw the open drawer and realized that it was his diary..

Sasuke dropped it as his wide eyes turned around towards the blond.

* * *

.. do you think Sasuke got to read what was inside that diary? Or did Naru-chan catch him when he was about to? I wonder.. i don't know yet.. i wouldn't say anyway -grins evilish- 

Please review, kind readers. Show me that my hours spent to write this are worth something.

And yay, finally done correcting. It's 2a.m. here so I'm gonna go shleeeeeppp! I stayed up to finish the chapter so you guys owe me ! Pay up with your adorable reviews so i can feed you cookies and milk!! -shows cookie jar while munching on a cookie-

I really love reviews, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! And it makes me want to write more and more!

Milk and cookies for kind reviewers! Oreos, too!


	10. Friends

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Going to contain Lemons!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?

**Enjoy! **

**p.s. The fic's not ending anytime soon. **

* * *

**Answers to the kind and awesome reviewers:**

**  
(Oh my god, 27 reviews on chapter 9! I can't believe it. Thank you so much, guys. You make my day every time you review. Kisses to you! and one more thing. Three pages of answers. That's a personal record. Yaayy! You guys are definitely the best reviewers in the world!) ****  
**

**Bloody-Plunder:** the cliffie is THAT tense:D haha, yay. Yup, i wanted to make people believe that he will chose to go without checking it out but hey.. he can't help himself when it's about naru-chan :D i'll do my best to update fast thankies for the sweet review

**ppkitaa:** well, actually.. i didn't say that the door didn't make any sound, either.. ne:D maybe he didn't get a chance to read

**XxcrystalbluemoonxX:** yay thankies! -hugs- I'll try to make a good chappy 10! cause i have no idea what will happen next, yet.

**moonlightstar1789:** ha ha damn me for being so evil, aha ha ha :D sorry, it's just so funny cause everyone's mad at me for the cliffy :D yaaaay, i won milk and cookies! -chomps on the cookies and gulps up the milk glass- yaay, so yummy! Thankieees -glomps while still munching on the cookies- -bounces up and down-

**sakura536:** :D i want to know, too! Tee hee, i think you made update not review :D thankies for reviewing -hugglez-

**Kitsune Rane:** you cried? Gomen nasai, that wasn't the intention.. well, close but i didn't think i'd make anyone cry with my poor writing skills.. awww, sasu-kun's not to blame. He's not guilty that sakura transformed into him the first time and that he got himself drunk because he was depressed.. i feel so sorry for him.. i hope we'll have a happy ending, too.. but you never know what my evil mind will create.. nya ha ha.. i'll do my best :D

**narutovixen:** so happy to hear you love it so much! I'll do my best to upload fast so i won't be hated by you guys, my dear, adorable readers. Yup, i didn't see a plot like this.. well if you can call it a plot.. with a fake proposal.. i only saw types like "uchiha needs a wife, shove naruto in front".. things don't usually go that smooth so i put a little idea and created.. this.. well, i dunno what sasu-kun will do, we'll have to wait and find out. Besides, i write on the spur of the moment, i almost never know what will happen in a next chappy.. :D thankies so much for the review!

**KawaiiKoneko89:** awww, no more cookies for you if your tummy hurts. I hope you get better fast. -ruffles hair-

**dnanglegurl15:****iluvgaara:** thankies i'm glad you like it

**ChrissyCrimson:** haha nice reaction to the evil cliffhanger :D thankies for the review -gives cookie-

**QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY:** we have to wait and see what will happen :D yup, sasunaru is heaven yaoi yummyness to me!

**XxxKIxXx: **ahahaha, i love your review. You're awesome for writing all that for me -hugs and gives a ton of cookies- well, you're right about sasuke.. that is possible but i haven't yet decided what happens.. i feel kinda sick right now so i'll try to write the next chapter later or tomorrow.. though knowing my stubborn self, i'll write even though i feel sick.. i'm sorry about the evil cliffhanger but i really couldn't help myself from writing it like that. Ohh i think if you did that, your friends might hold me to blame and chase me around the world saying "stop her from muttering 'evil annya usagi, evil annya usagi'" :D i hope you'll enjoy the next chapters too -hugs- and don't worry, i think i'm crazy too.. but i'm not sure that it's such a bad thing, after all.. -gives another cookie- thanks for reviewing!

**Sans-fire:** i know, it's so unfair.. never enough, is it:D you're such a meanie for wanting that for sakura. I kinda pity her.. she at least tries to make it up for everything, right? Yup, i'll upload but i'm kinda sick right now so i'll try to do it later

**CrimsonDarknessPhoenix:** i agree with you, i totally agree with you. It's not that naruto's the only victim or not, they're both victims at the same level.. kiba just said all those things to make naruto feel better.. unlike sasuke, naruto has some friends who do know about his feelings.. that's to be expected since sasuke's kinda cold.. and naruto does have the right to blame sasuke because he does think sasuke just uses him as a toy while he flirts with girls and all, all the time while kissing naruto and blaming it on practice.. wtv, the point is that naruto really loves him and for him all those kisses hurt so he has the right to be mad.. they're both victims and they're both to blame in the same time.. by the way, does that mean you don't like the fic? I'm sorry to hear that but it's okay.. i just hope you don't hate it completely.. thanks for the review -sulks-

**KitsuneyJenfner:** thankies very much for the review. Glad you enjoy it.

SakuraKissy: hihi we shall see, we shall see:D

**shirilyle:** i will, thankies.

**Lily-velle:** yaay, you love my story! Makes me really happy to hear thank, thank you so much! I'm glad you think this is a bit different but for me, it's just something ..well only a bit over to the interesting side, not really there. I think it's too simple. Yup, the drama lol :D things like this do happen in real life,too, i guess.. thanks for reviewing! -gives cookie-

**lily-velle:** wahhh the evil cliffhanger kills people! -freaks out and ran away- lol, just kidding. That was really funny and sweet. I'm a girl by the way, not a boy:D haha massage, i so loved writing that cause i couldn't stop laughing. I'm really really really happy to know that you like my writing that much, though there are tons of better writers than me, i'm just one of the little unimportant shrimp who likes art. (art as writing, video editing, drawing.. etc) oh and you totally won those chips -gives a bag of chips along with cookies and milk, too- thanks for being a wonderful reviewer

**inumoon3:** yeah, but it'd be too easy, wouldn't it? Wouldn't it be boring, too? U'll try to update as fast as I can, thankies so much for the review

**shadowphoenix143:** i'm sorry, i love teasing. I just couldn't help myself! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter though, thankies!

**Timbits:** yup, i know ore is for males but i love that word :D gomen nasai -bows- i'll correct it right away. And no, the fic does not end after they find out about eachother, it will be a bit longer.. fluff attack most likely which will make everyone quit reading the story because it'll be too boring thankies for the kind review! -gives extra cookie-

**joychan01:** nyahaha i know and i'm not telling -teases while bouncing up and down- tee hee, please be patient, i'll update in a day

**Joni-Lee:** aww thankies, let's hope so :D

**Yuri-no-hana**: oh, but that won't be the ending i'm gonna write mote, about moving in and other stuff. It'll be a little more fluff

**SillyChelle:** haha yay for ino, i totally agree with you there. Maybe they will, I can't say. You're gonna have to read tomorrow when i upload it.. tee hee! I'm glad you loved the chapter, i personally thought people would get bored with it and there it is, i've never had so many loving reviews.. and one flame yelling at me cause she's sick and tired of this kind of stories.. oh well.. -sulks- Thank you for caring about how I feel, Chelle. I'm not feeling much better, I actually feel worse cause my throat is killing me, my eyes hurt from bad sleep and my head feels like it's gonna explode.. Thank you so much for the cookie dough ice-cream, I love that! -glomps- you're great, thankies!

**-Sharingan-Fer-Sure-:** yup, the evil cliff hanger's out and on the loose! I'm happy that the chappy made you happy. I'll update tomorrow, thankies! -ruffles hair and gives cookie- aww I'm not sure about that yet :D thankies for the review

* * *

_**Previous chapter **_

_Taking a big breath, Naruto opened the door and walked in. He took his shoes off and looked around. Sasuke wasn't there._

_The door to the bedroom was slightly open, though. He went towards the room._

_Sasuke was standing there, facing the window. In his hands was a small book.. Naruto saw the open drawer and realized that it was his diary.._

_Sasuke dropped it as his wide eyes turned around towards the blond._

* * *

::Chapter 10:: Kokorogurushii :: Friends:: 

'Sasuke?' Naruto asked looking at the diary and then up at Sasuke, then again at the diary.. then again at Sasuke..

'You.. did you.. r-read it..?' he asked, nervously.

Sasuke didn't answer but walked away from the spot where he was standing.. He stopped in front of Naruto. The blond looked up at Sasuke who was a few centimeters away from him.

'It wasn't me, Naruto. It wasn't me with that girl, the day before you left. I met Iruka and talked. He wanted me to tell you he'd be coming over the next day. It wasn't me.' Sasuke said, fast, smiling, putting his hands on the blond's shoulders.

'W-What? That can't be.. Shikamaru wouldn't l-lie..' Naruto replied and gulped, hope in his eyes.

'BECAUSE he didn't lie, dobe. Someone must have transformed into me and I have a guess who but I'm not sure.' Sasuke continued.

Naruto stepped back a bit and looked away towards the floor in the left side.

'S-so.. um.. what else did you read except the last day before I left?' Naruto asked, nervous.

'A few more pages..' Sasuke answered while smiling.

'So what, you're gonna laugh at me for liking you or someth-..' Naruto looked up, angry, but got interrupted as Sasuke leaned towards him and kissed him hard, pushing Naruto with his back against the wall. The blond's eyes were wide from shock, not expecting it. Before he'd melt in the kiss completely, he pushed Sasuke away.

'W-What's wrong, dobe?' Sasuke asked, flushed. He was so happy that all he wanted to do was print himself on Naruto, with one kiss at a time.

'Why did you do that? I don't want you to do it if you don't feel the same, I don't want your damn pity. Just tell me that you don't feel the same and get it over it! Just stop tormenting me for once, damn it, Sasuke!' the blond yelled as tears appeared in the corners of his usually clean cerulean eyes.

Sasuke smiled and went closer to him again. He lifted his hands and wiped the tears of both wet cheeks of the blond, in the same time. Then.. he leaned in and kissed his forehead as gentle as possible. Straightening up, the blond looked up at him, surprised again.

'You know, dobe.. I'm not the only fool around.. you had no idea that I loved you, either..' Sasuke said as his right hand pushed away some blond stray hands from Naruto's eyes.

'Wh..? You can't mean that.. Y-You do?..' Naruto looked up with hopeful eyes and saw Sasuke smile and nod.

The smaller boy started to cry again. The only difference was that this time, the reason was happiness. As he wiped his tears again, Sasuke put his arms around the blond's shoulder and held him tight.

'I love you too, Naruto.. I love you, too..' the raven whispered as he buried his nose in the boy's soft hair, all the time while smiling. The blond cling-ed onto him, tightening his fingers around Sasuke's blue shirt.

Sasuke let the smaller boy cry in his arms for a few minutes.

'Come on, dobe. Stop crying already.' he raised the blond's chin and wiped his tears. Naruto gave the most real smile he had ever shown anyone in his life. Sasuke smiled, happy as well.

'Gomen.. demo sa, demo sa.. I can't believe this is actually happening.. I thought tha-..' Naruto wanted to continue but Sasuke did it for him. (demo sa.. -but, you know..)

'...that you'd be disgusted if you found out and ignore me for your whole life, angry that your best friend is gay and so on..' Naruto looked up at Sasuke amazed. They felt exactly the same, worried the same.. 'I know all that, Naruto. We both worried for nothing..' Sasuke finished. Naruto smiled and nodded.

'But.. now.. let's make it up for the past cause I've been dying to kiss you breathless for a long time and the best excuse I had expired before you left.' The raven said, a smirk on his face.

'You mean the practice excuse? I can't believe I didn't realize that..' Naruto pouted and Sasuke laughed which made the blond stare at him.

Sasuke stepped back and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

'Could you come here for a minute?' Uchiha asked the smaller male. The dobe nodded and followed him.

Sasuke stopped by the bed and Naruto stood by his side. The raven moved in front of Naruto, facing the bed. He pushed down the blond.

'Hey! N-Nani?' Naruto asked blushing. Sasuke let himself fall down slowly above the boy, holding himself up on the hands. His warm breath gave a tingling sensation on Naruto's skin as he moved over the boy's left cheek and ear. The blond closed his eyes and trembled, nervous, as Sasuke licked the boy's ear lobe and went down his neck.

'Nnnh..S-Sasuke..' Naruto said his name seductively, which only made Sasuke want to eat him entirely.

'Na..ru..to..' Sasuke did the same, whispering right over the boy's mouth, their lips not touching but their breaths mingled, all more excitingly.

'M-Matte.' Naruto begged softly.. (matte- wait)

Sasuke lifted his face a bit so he could stare into those big blue eyes.

'What is it, Naruto?' he asked, upset that he had to stop from teasing the blond.

'Umm.. I know that you love me and I do, too.. but.. that doesn't mean we have to rush into doing..' the blond blushed a crimson red, turning his face towards his right.

'Sex?' Sasuke asked, continuing instead of the blond. Naruto gulped and nodded.

'Oh..' he added, disappointed.

'Not even a little bit?' Sasuke asked, grinning. Naruto looked at him and saw him putting on a puppy-eyes look.

'We can wait a little bit.. We can get used to the idea that we're together.. ne?' Naruto smiled, sweat-dropping at Sasuke's attempts to make him accept.

'No, Sasuke. No, boy. Downnnn!!!' Naruto pushed him off playfully as Sasuke dug his hands under the blond's shirt, smirking.

'Awww, come on. I've waited so long. Pweasee! Just a little bit?' he tried using his puppy-eyes again. Naruto twitched and pushed him off the bed. He got up and left the bedroom while muttering "baka" and leaving a sore Sasuke behind, rubbing his bottom from the fall.

'Naru-chaaann!' Sasuke yelled after him. Naruto stuck his head in the room, hiding behind the door. Sasuke used his pouting face this time. Man, Naruto felt like giggling to hell because this was the first time in life he'd seen Sasuke acting so childish.

'Don't call me that.. It makes it seem like I'm the girl.' Naruto protested. Sasuke sat up and nodded.

'No, Sasuke. If there will be a girl in this relationship it's gonna be You!' Naruto said as the raven's hands went around the blond's waist and stopped on his ass, massaging hard towards him. It made Naruto blush furiously.

'You're not listening to me, are you?' he panted as Sasuke repeated his moves.

'Hn? Did you say something, Naru-chan?' the raven haired boy teased while he kissed the blond's neck, pinning him to the wall again.

'Stop that, baka. God, you've been around Kakashi way too much.' with that said, he pushed Sasuke back again.

'You're mean, dobe.' Uchiha pouted again and walked in the living-room, leaving Naruto to take a deep breath before following.

'Shit, now I have to unpack again.' He complained. Naruto came behind him and put his arms around his neck, looking at the boxes, too.

'I'll help.' the blond offered and the raven sighed.

'Okay. Thanks, dobe. But first, are you sure we can't.. you know..' he pleaded again, tilting his head back towards Naruto who crossed his arms and shook his head.

'Fine, fine.' he sighed resigned and started opening the first box.

They finished unpacking two hours later. Both plopped down on the couch. Naruto was lying across it, his legs over Sasuke's, in the opposite side.

'I'm hungryyy...' the blond complained when his stomach growled loudly. Sasuke smiled.

'We can go out and eat or we can make something but that'd take a while.' he answered. Naruto sat up and started pulling Sasuke up.

'Let's go, let's gooo, pleaseee!' he begged and finally managed to get the other boy up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked towards the Ichiraku.

'Old man, one giant bowl of pork ramen!' Naruto ordered happily.

'Sure, Naruto. Hold on.' The man knew Naruto from his daily orders. He considered Naruto his best client, even though the boy would always pay with ramen coupons instead of money.

'I'll have a Miso soup, please.' Sasuke ordered, as well.

'Coming right up.' the man confirmed and left them at the counter, heading towards the boiling, giant pots.

'Naruto! Naruto!' someone called his name, running towards him. The blond twirled around on his chair.

'Sakura-chan? Hey!' he answered, happy to see her. The girl slowed down as she reached the ramen bar, stopping in front of the boys.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got back to watching the old man cook. He had a big idea of who had transformed into him and that she was the one.. but she did fix things up and they were better than before when him and Naruto didn't know a thing. He sighed and decided not to mention it, unless she did. He ordered himself a green tea. Sakura sat down at the bar, next to Naruto, panting from running.

'Did you two get together?' She asked still breathing heavy. Naruto grinned and nodded.

'Mhm. For a while now, remember?' Naruto said remembering the fake engagement, fan-girls and all. Sakura sighed.

'Don't give me that, Naruto. I know everything.' she added, ashamed.

'How?..' the boy asked, clueless.

'I'll tell you later. Let's eat first. But, I need to know for sure. You two did get together finally, right?' she looked at him, hoping they had. The blond nodded but didn't grin this time. He only gave a small smile, trying to realize how Sakura knew about the fake engagement.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

During eating, something cling-ed around Sakura's shoulders. She tilted her head back, confused. It was Ino.

'Hi, Sakura.' the blond girl greeted.

'Hi, Naruto, Sasuke-kun.' she continued. They turned around to face the girl who once used to cling like that on Sasuke, just in time to notice her give a kiss on Sakura's forehead as the girl still had her head tilted back.

'Since when do you two get along so well?' Naruto went into his thinking position.

Sasuke hmph-ed and turned around to his tea. Sasuke got up to leave, he already paid for the food. Sakura also got up, Ino following her side. Naruto walked forward towards Sasuke, with the girls to his right.

The four of them walked forward towards the park. It was a bit cold but they didn't seem to mind.

Sasuke sat down on a bench and Naruto stared at him.

'Why did we stop here?' he asked.

'A breath of fresh air after a very interesting day.' Sasuke answered and smirked.

Ino nudged Sakura towards Naruto, bumping him. Sasuke looked away as Ino sat by his side.

'Um.. Naruto, can I have a word with you?..' Sakura asked in a low voice. Naruto nodded and followed her when she went further than the spot where the two were seated.

'What is it, Sakura-chan?' Naruto asked her, worried since she seemed serious.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ino looked at Sasuke.

'So, all that was a trick for fan-girls, huh?' she asked, smiling. He glared at her.

'Don't worry, I don't care anymore. I actually haven't cared since a while back but it's hard to draw that idiot's attention (looking at Sakura).. you should know.. you have your own baka.' she giggled and blushed as she looked further away towards Naruto and Sakura who were talking, standing up near a tree.

'Hn.' was the only answer that came from Sasuke, followed by a smirk.

They didn't talk more. It was really quiet a few minutes later when a yell resonated through the park.

'YOU WHAT?!' Naruto yelled and walked away, fast.

The girl remained on the spot, looking down. She couldn't say anything.. she knew she had done wrong.. but her reason had took away her thinking ability.. she barely was able to think because of how confused she had been. Now, everything was clear and well.. except her friend.. Naruto.. he was the one who she hurt the most. Sakura sat there, crying.

'See you, Sasuke-kun.' Ino said in a low voice as she got up and walked towards Sakura and put her arms around her, letting the girl cry on her chest.

Sasuke stood up and walked away to find his own blond.

* * *

Please review, kind readers. Show me that my hours spent to write this are worth something. 

And yay, finally done correcting. It's 6.35pm here and my head hurts sooo much. I couldn't sleep all night cause I felt sick so I'm really tired too. I'm sick but I still kept my promise of uploading it today and I had to finish it.. so you guys owe me ! Pay up with your adorable reviews so i can feed you cookies and milk!! -shows cookie jar while munching on a cookie-

I really love reviews, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! And it makes me want to write more and more!

Milk and cookies for kind reviewers! Oreos, too!

p.s.

Guys, one last thing. I plan to take this fic further.. well, if I have enough reviewers that support it.. if not, I do have other fics to worry about, like Naruto's uncle and Invitation to happiness. Readers might kill me if I don't update those too very very soon.. so please review if you want fast uploads and thank you so much for doing that for me, you guys are definitely the best!

Hugs and kisses!


	11. Bonus Chapter

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Going to contain Lemons!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?

**Enjoy! **

**p.s. The fic's not ending anytime soon if I get enough reviews, that is. **

* * *

**Answers to the kind, wonderful reviewers: **

**KumikoRyu-chan:** awwwwww thanks! I appreciate you take the time to review,too! Makes me tons happy! Lots of hugs and cookies! -grins happily-

**KitsuneyJenfner:****joychan01:** no, i have no intention of ending it very soon. It will end if there will be too few reviews because I like writing when people review and tell me what they think, not just to keep it online and gather dust on it like a old book in a shelf. So no, it won't end as long as there are people who enjoy it enough to review.

**Shirilyle:** yup, i pity her.. she was too confused, couldn't think straight so.. i think chapter 10 is my weakest so far.. oh well, thankies so much for the review!

**Taiga the tiger demon:** haha, thankies:D i can't wait to get to the lemon part, too. Believe me :D -grins- thank you for your support! -gives cookie-

**sans-fire:** haha, and you were the one who wanted her dead the most, sans-chan :D

**narutovixen:** uuuuhhh -drools at oreos- gimme!! thankies so much, i'll try my best to continue this fic as much as possible! Well, until everyone will get bored of it anyway :D thankies so much!

**Bloody-Plunder:** -hugs- thankies! U laughed at the part with the pervertedness:D i love that part even thou sasuke's ooc there :D nope, i don't want to bash them. People don't deserve that no matter what they do.. if you act nice and all, they repent and some manage to change.. i just couldn't bash her more than the reviewers already have, since they all wanted to kill her so badly ha ha :D i still remember those reviews like "SAKURA DIE!!! -multiple stab-" etc :D lmao. Yup, i also don't think the "take me now!!" concept is right between sasuke and naruto.. after all, they're not like that.. sasuke may be a little perverted underneat but still, rushing's not good. -gives extra cookie for the lovely lovely review and hugs again-

**shadowphoenix143:** sankyuu, shadow-san! Loool yup naruto's tough for holding his will under all those tempting teases from that pervert. Yup, i couldn't not relate sakura to ino.. oh well, yuri never killed anyone.. i think:D they are the female versions of naruto and sasuke, rivals and best friends in one piece. I think they match. I'm really glad you enjoyed this chapter as well, please keep on reading. I hope I won't disappoint from now on, either. Thank you for your support -hugs and gives a ton of cookies-

**Rikau:** awww i'm glad you like it and I'm really happy you'll keep on supporting me if I take it further. I really wouldn't want to end it so soon. Yup, they totally acted like idiots.. what about in chappy 10 with sasuke seeming a little copy of kakashi the perv?:D did you laugh a bit at that part? Cause i made sasuke kinda OOC and i dunno what everyone things because of that. Thankies so much for the loving review, I'll do my best to continue it in a good, non-boring rythm. -gives cookies and milk- thankies!!

**moonlightstar1789:** yup, no cliffy! Haha i like when sasuke acts like a kid around naru-chan. Thankies here are your cookieeess -gives a ton of cookies-

**sakura536:** aww thankiess, i'll try to update in a few days cause if i don't update other fics too, people will start chasing me -.- thanks for the loving review -hugs-

**SakuraKissy:** thanks for your support, i totally appreciate it! Yup, i pity sakura. I don't wanna be too mean to her since readers already "killed" her multiple times lol, that was so funny. We'll see what she told naruto in the next chappy.what did you think of the inoxsaku subtle thingy? Anyway.. here goes. Kokorogurushii means "painful, to be sorry".. after reading, I think you know why, with the backstabbing and unintentional hurting and all of that. Thanks for asking, glad to see you're interested. Not many asked so far, they just read it lol :D -gives extra cookie-

**xXxKIxXx:** :D haha, smart brother. He snatched every cookie, huh?:D cough i meant bad, bad, bad little brother :D i'm so happy to hear you love the story and i'm really glad you liked those scenes with the funny-perverted sasuke and adorable naru-chan :D you did earn yourself a cookie and i'm giving you one extra i wouldn't even think of not answering reviewers! That's be rude of me. I mean everyone takes the time to review, i can take my time to answer back, ne? Awww thankies so much, i really can't get enough of you saying that it's worth something , it makes me so happy each time! -hugglez and another huge cookie-

**-Sharingan-Fer-Sure-:** glad you enjoyed this one too but there won't be only fluff from now on, either. I have a little surprises in my mind for everyone. Ku ku ku -evil laugh- nyahaha glad you like sakuino in this fic.. honestly, i found it weird before i wrote it in this fic, dunno what came over me.. i will keep on writing, i plan to take it further as much as i can. I'll to update in a few days, i need to update my other stories first.

**XxcrystalbluemoonxX:** tee hee thanks. I do have an idea but i'm not sure about it unless I start typing it down. I feel better, thankies

**mochiusagi:** cough cough i wonder that, too :D thank you for reviewing -hugs- gomen nasai, i couldn't help myself using it on Sasuke because he'd seem the pervert type, similar to Kakashi. I hope I haven't disappointed in playing around with the character, have I? -own version of puppy eyes- thankies for the review

* * *

::Chapter 11:: Kokorogurushii:: Bonus chapter:: 

**The girls point of view along the story **(from chapter 6 on) - contains hidden scenes along the fic. Read it to the end, it has some special stuff along the way.**  
**

'Sakura!' Ino tugged on the sleeve of Sakura's dress.

'What now?' Sakura said in a complaining voice for the tenth time that day, while arranging some flowers. Ino had begged her to help at the shop since her parents were away to buy some new type of flower seeds from the Wave country.

'I saw Naruto! Come on, let's ask him about Sasuke-kun!' Ino said pulling Sakura towards the door.

'No. We have to stay here. After working all day now you want me to chase Naruto? Na-ah. No.' the pink haired girl answered and twitched as Ino kept pulling her. She gave up. Ino grabbed the keys off the counter and as they left the small shop, they locked.

After looking around for a few minutes, they saw Naruto at the Ichiraku. The blond saw them coming and took a run for it. He had already ate, he thanked God.

'Wait, Naruto!' Ino called after him. The blond ran. He had been chased for about one week and he couldn't stand it anymore.

To his bad-luck, the girls folllowed. Other fan-girls spotted him too and followed as well.

Naruto got trapped in a alley.

'Oh fuck.' He muttered to himself.

Sakura got angry because she was convinced chasing after him and to satisty Ino, she went back into her fan-girl state.

'Na-ru-to!' a angry Sakura walked towards him.

'Don't even try of running this time! Tell me why Sasuke-kun keeps coming at your house! What is he doing there??' she asked with a angry glare in her eyes.

Ino seemed excited as well. They would finally find out.. Not that she really cared, though..

'Well.. we.. he.. uh.. It's not your business, gomen!' Naruto shouted and turned around, hands covering his head and eyes closed as Sakura and Ino came closer to punch him in the head for keeping that as a secret. I mean, they were the fan-girls, how dare he! - well that's what most of the fan-girls were thinking. Sakura was just used to punching Naruto when he annoyed her and that's what he managed this time as well.. he annoyed her by saying it's not her business..

When they were about to punch him, Sasuke jumped down in front of them.

'What the hell do you think you're doing, Sakura? Ino?' Sasuke asked in a cool manner, but anger very visible.

'Oh, Sasuke-kun..We just wanted to know why you're always going to Naruto's.. we were just curious.. Tee hee..' The girls giggled, trying to look innocent.

'You don't have a right to know. If you ever touch my fiance like you were plannning to, I'll rip your limbs off.' Sasuke yelled. The girls backed off and their jaws dropped to the floor..

Sakura's smile disappeared. Ino noticed but did her best not to show her worries. She thought Sakura still loved Sasuke. Herself, she had given up on him long time ago.. Ino now loved someone else.. that's why she tried to make that person happy.. as good as she could.

'Fiance??' other girls shouted as soon as they were sure they heard wrong.

'Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about? I don't see a girl, around.. unless.. oh.. OH..!!' Sakura yelled, hoping it was all a joke, and threw her palm over her mouth, eyes open wide. Naruto simply stayed behind Sasuke, scared.

'Am I clear, Sakura?? If you all ever touch MY Naruto, I won't kill you. I'll just tear out your limbs. AM ... I.. CLEAR?' Sasuke shouted in a very possessive manner.

'C-Crystal..' Ino answered instead of Sakura, and gulped. Sasuke could be scary sometimes.

'Wait! How are we sure that he's your lover? We don't have any proof except that you kept going to his house this week!' a girl shouted from behind the pack.

Sakura stood there, with a straight face.. she couldn't even hear the protests of the girls behind her anymore. Ino looked at her, worried but she said nothing.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's left hand up in the air.

'What the hell is this, then? Would Naruto just wear any ring, from what you all know of him? If you do know him in the slightest, that is.' The raven showed the obvious beautiful ring.

'That's not enough for a proof!' another girl screamed, jealous.

'Fine, then what proof do you need?' he asked, smirking, knowingly what they would probably ask.

'Kiss him!' the fan-girl screamed again, to make sure.

Sasuke turned around and kissed Naruto passionately. The blond seemed to enjoy it as much as Sasuke. Sakura snapped to reality and watched it play in front of her.

'_No.. This is wrong.. Why would they.. We can't.. Why can THEY?!_' Sakura screamed on the inside of her mind.

After a few minutes of showing-off hot kisses, the fang-girls had changed into yaoi fan-girls. Ino acted the same as them, trying to make Sakura act normal, too. However, it was obviously that wasn't happening since Sakura's straight face become a angry frown, looking at the two boys as they jumped off, taking a run for it.

The girls spread around talking about yaoi heaven. Sakura and Ino remained on the spot.

'Sakura..?' Ino whispered, going closer towards the other girl who was staring at the wall in front of her.

'Are you okay?' the blond asked. Sakura gave a weak smile and ran away in the same direction as the boys, leaving Ino alone in the alley.

'_Sakura no baka..'_ Ino thought. She sighed and left towards her home.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, Sakura was in front of the apartment building where Naruto lived, up in the tree from where she could see inside.

She could see everything that happened through the window since the couch was right there. She saw the boys eating ice-cream and Naruto kissing Sasuke when he got teased around with the spoon. Anger boiled inside of her.

_'You're not going to choose him.. He's nothing.. I'm gonna make him hurt you.. and you'll run straight in my arms.. Damn you, Naruto..' _the girl clutched her hand and slammed her fist against the tree, making a small crater in the hard wood. She glared with pure evil intent in her eyes. This was going to show that she's not just a fan-girl like Ino and all the rest, she thought. No, Sakura knew she was more.. she had to be..

And.. she had to prove herself that she still loved Sasuke, to prove to herself that things could be the same..

xxxxxxxxxxx

A few days passed. Sakura kept thinking what to do to change things. Finally, one idea came to her.

Walking out of her house, she headed towards Naruto's house. Luckily for her, the boy was just coming home and searching for his keys, frowning in front of his apartment door. Naruto almost jumped away when he felt someone behind him.

'Hey, Naruto!' the girl greeted him with a sweet smile on her face.

'Oh. Hey, Sakura-chan!' the blond greeted her with a big grin.

'What are you doing here?' he asked her while putting the key in the lock.

'Just thought I'd pass to see your new apartment, I haven't got a chance to see it after you moved in, you know.' she stuck her tongue out playfully and smiled. Naruto opened the door and welcomed her in.

'Wah, very nice. I love it. This is a nice apartment for two, Naruto. Must be fun living with someone after such a long time alone, huh?' she said while looking around innocently.

'Hey, you know. I'd like to eat some ice-cream with you and talk. Do you have some?' the pink haired girl continued with a normal smile on her face.

'Sure!' Naruto went at the refrigerator, all the time smiling. He took out the ice-cream boxes and saw they were mostly empty.

'Aw, Sakura-chan.. We don't really have much left.. I should buy some. Sasuke probably forgot.' he apologized sheepishly, rubbing a hand on the back of his head and closed the door of the refrigerator.

'It's okay. I can wait here until you go get some.' she smiled.

'Right now? Okay.. I'll be back in five minutes.' he said and ran towards the market.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A while later, Sakura entered her small apartment in which she was living at the moment, tired of her parent's nagging. She had found Naruto's diary while he was out to get ice-cream and she now knew about the arrangement between the boys and their hidden crushes.

She shut the door behind her and went inside the bathroom. After taking a shower, the girl put a towel around her and went at the sink to wash her teeth, like after every shower, and wiped the steam of the mirror with her right hand.

Half of her face, her eyes, were staring back at her. She could see how angry the other self looked.

'_You're gonna destroy them.._' the reflection said.

'_Sasuke loves him.. he wouldn't kiss anyone even if for just an act.. you know that.. and the boy loves him._.' the reflection spoke again.

'Shut up.' Sakura replied angry.

'_The boy thinks of you as his friend.. yet you wish his death.. are you sure you're you anymore.. would Sakura really be like that?.. to the boy who saved her life so many times?.._' Sakura's old self talked, looking at the present self with disgust.

'I said SHUT UP! He's not my friend anymore!' she yelled and her fist broke the mirror. Tears started falling from green eyes as she felt her knees go weak and they landed on the floor, hands up on the sink.

_'I can't lose Sasuke-kun.. not after all these years of hoping.. It wasn't for nothing.. it won't be for nothing.. She's not the one that I should love.. It's Sasuke-kun.. Not Ino!'_

The girl stopped crying and got up.

Someone knocked at her door.

'Sakura?' Ino called as she knocked again.

Sakura opened the door. Ino was in front of her.

'What are you doing here?' she asked in a cold tone.

'Hey, have you been crying?' the blond noticed that the girl's right fist was bleeding badly.

'Baka, what did you do?' Ino freaked out and took the girl's hand and rushed inside. She knew where Sakura kept her bandages and took them out from the cabinet, making the pink haired girl sit down at the kitchen table.

'What happened?' Ino asked.

'Nothing.. I dunno what happened..' Sakura answered.

'Baka.' Ino finished cleaning and bandaging the wound and looked up at Sakura, placing a hand on the girl's left cheek.

'What's happening to you? You're not yourself.. Talk to me.. I may have been your rival but I'm also your best friend..' Ino pleaded.

Sakura leaned to the girl who sat down in front of her and kissed her lips, shocking her.

A few seconds later, she backed away and smirked.

'That's wrong.. Isn't it? If this is, then so is Sasuke and Naruto.. Sasuke-kun's going to be mine, not Naruto's..' she spoke with a mad look in her eyes.

Ino slapped her, hard.

'You did that just to prove a point?!' Sakura stared at Ino. The blond was blushing, wearing a really angry face.

'I can't believe you'd do that!'

'I'm sorry, I just..' the pink haired girl tried to apologize but Ino walked out the door.

_'I'm going insane..' _her head dropped in shame, looking at her bandaged hand.

'_I love my best friend.. I know it's wrong.. Isn't it?.. Why can Naruto and Sasuke be together if I can't be with Ino.. not that I want to.. not that that kiss felt so right.. I just.. I don't know what's in my head anymore.. I wish I'd stop being so confused.. I know once I'll kiss and have Sasuke-kun for myself, I'll forget about her.. I have to.. I need to.. She would never accept me anyway.. not like that.. '_ Sakura thought as she stayed there.

She eventually got up and dressed in something more comfortable. Her eyes hurt. Ino slapping her hurt.. it hurt a lot..

Sakura plopped down in her soft bed and looked at the ceiling.

'_I'll try one more time.. Now that Naruto'll be away with a mission.. I'll try once more.. I need to find out that my feelings for Sasuke are more important than the ones i have for her.. One last try.._' the girl sighed and turned on her right side, hugging a pillow and burying her chin in it while staring at a plant by the door.

'_It felt so nice.. God, I have to stop thinking that.. She ran away after I did that.. Ino must think it's disgusting.. It's not fair.. Why them and not us.. why can _they_ be happy?_..' tears fell from the girl's eyes. She closed them and sat there in the silence of the small apartment for half an hour until she got up, dressed and walked out with a new idea in her head.

xxxxxxxxxx

As she was walking around, Sakura saw Sasuke walking towards the market with Iruka. They had met and were talking about Naruto, from what she could hear. They went inside one of the stores.

Right then, Shikamaru was coming towards her. She spotted him and a group of fan-girls next to a vendor.

Sakura ran towards a small alley and pss-ed one of the fan-girls after she transformed into Sasuke. The others were distracted by the jewelry that the vendor had. The fan-girl happily bounced her way towards the fake Sasuke.

'Oh, Sasuke-kun! I knew you would notice me!' the girl cling-ed to Sasuke's neck, trying to kiss him. When Shikamaru passed by the alley he got distracted by some noises so he looked. There was Sasuke with a girl, hugged and the boy had his hand around the girl's waist and the other on her right cheek. After staring for two seconds more than necessary, Shikamaru decided to leave before Sasuke would see him.

Sakura left the girl there and followed Shikamaru as best as she could without being detected.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Shikamaru was at Naruto's front door. The chuunin knocked.

Sakura watched Naruto's face change along the discussion. It changed from a big huge grin to a straight face. She knew Shikamaru must have asked about what the deal with Sasuke was. The girl smirked.

Shikamaru turned around and left one minute later. Naruto's hand managed a short wave.

He closed the door slowly, looking down. Naruto went towards the bedroom. Sakura jumped back in the usual spot in the tree from where she could see both the living-room and bedroom.

The girl watched Naruto closing the door of the bedroom behind him and sliding with his back against it, until he was sitting down, head on his knees and arms around his waist, tight.

'SO STUPID!!' he yelled and punched his fist in the right side of the door. The blond was so upset that even she heard him yell from outside.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura waited Sasuke's return which was fifteen minutes later.

She watched Naruto cry and put on a perfect mask when Sasuke came back, right until he snapped and left Sasuke depressed, alone in the apartment.

Still, she smiled.

'_I knew a good friend would tell you what he saw, Naruto. My plan of transforming into Sasuke-kun when Shikamaru was around, worked perfectly._' she thought.

'Step one: complete.' the girl whispered to only her ears.

xxxxxxxxx

Naruto left in his mission with Hinata, the next morning.

Sakura followed Sasuke around, acting like a normal friend. It didn't make her happier to be around him. It only hurt. She was more confused each day.. Why?.. Because it didn't feel like she belonged.. It felt depressing but she didn't quit. She thought she will have one more try while Naruto was away and that was what she would do.

xxxxxxxxxx

The end of the second week came, since Naruto had been away.

Sakura was walking towards the Hospital where she was working as a nurse. It was a day off since she had taken over for another girl the day before and had a double shift. She had forgotten some papers to take home.

While on her way, Sakura was looking through the windows of the shops and bars, bored.

As she passed by a pub, she couldn't not notice a noisy Kiba. Looking in his direction, she saw Sasuke by his side. Sakura stopped in her track and thought a bit before going in or continuing towards the Hospital. She decided to go in.

'Oi, Pinky!' Kiba greeted her, drunk.

Sakura twitched and decided to ignore him completely. She glanced down at Sasuke who currently had his chin on his hands and held a little cup wet with sake which he'd just drank (managing to finish a whole bottle of sake, finally).

'Oi, Sakura. Do you know when that idiot's returning? If not, go away.' Sasuke demanded dryly as he lifted his head up to look at her.

'Sasuke-kun..' the girl whispered, sad.

She frowned and took the sake away from Sasuke as he was about to pour more from another bottle and refused to answer anything related to Naruto, not that she knew about him coming back, anyway, but that wasn't the reason.

'Hey!! Give that back, you.. you! You know.. you don't know anything about me.. let me drink myself until i feel nothing.. I want to drink more!' Sasuke yelled sheepishly, and he got dizzy suddenly, passing out to his right side, right towards Sakura who caught him.

'And you know nothing about me, baka.' the girl thought and sighed as she tried to keep him straight on the chair.

Kiba laughed.. and drank some more sake.. and laughed some more..

'I knew he wouldn't be able to hold it together. Uchihas can't hold their drinks.' he laughed louder, annoying Sakura more and more.

With her left hand she supported Sasuke, putting his right hand over her neck and leaving with him towards his home.. well, Naruto's home.

'_I can't believe he'd be so depressed over Naruto.. mou.. i hate this.. these two idiots.._' she thought about the blond and Sasuke.

'Ah, it's locked. Where's the key?' Sakura searched the boy's left pocket but it wasn't there. She looked in the other pocket and found it. After unlocking the door, she plopped down Sasuke on the couch.

She leaned down over Sasuke and slid a hand on his cheek.. It didn't feel like it was supposed to feel.. It didn't feel like it would if she'd touch Ino, even if only a graze on the hand by mistake.. No.. it felt cold.. disappointing..

'Damn it.. all this for nothing? This can't be.. mou.. I hate you, Sasuke-kun.. Why do you and Naruto get to love each other and I can't.. I don't stand a chance.. It's not fair..' Sakura whispered to the sleeping raven.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly.. he was completely dizzy.. drunk.. head hurt like hell..

'Sakura..? How did I get here?..' he asked with a rough voice, trying to get up. She pushed him back on the couch but he was too stubborn to stay put and tried to get up again, managing to fall on her.

'Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?' the girl asked looking at the boy who fell with his chin on her shoulder. He growled and tried to lift himself up to go take a shower and wake up from his drunken state.

She helped him up. They were both quiet and depressed so who'd want to talk?

Ten minutes and a cold shower later, Sasuke exited the room, wearing only a pair of pants. Still growling under his breath towards his headache, he decided to shoo Sakura and get into bed.

Sakura seemed to have other plans as one last idea came to her, demanding action. She would try to seduce him, straight forward.. Maybe she'd get that special feeling if he wanted it, too.. If it wouldn't work, she'd leave him alone.. but she needed to try.. she needed to know it she was still her old self..

'Ne, Sasuke-kun..' Sakura called him as she got up from the table and sat in front of him.

'Sakura, please go home. I'm not in a good mood right now.' the boy answered with his cold usual voice but it didn't affect her much.. not visible, at least... Instead, Sakura started to unbuckle her red top and left it open until her shoulders were naked.. before she could do more, Sasuke turned around and glared at her.

'What do you think you're doing?' he asked, angry.

'Sasuke-kun.. let me kiss you.. if you don't feel anything, I'll leave you alone with Naruto..' she whispered.

'I don't want to do so. Leave.' he ordered her. A sad smile appeared on her face.

'And what.. do you really think Naruto will love you if you keep hoping for it to happen? You know Naruto barely stands being around you.. he hates you.. and you're getting hurt by him..' Sakura whispered as she circled around the boy until she was in front of him again and her hands were both on his shoulders.

'Leave, Sakura..' he said half-heartedly, still thinking about what her recent words about hoping for nothing, staring in mid-air. Sakura closed in on the distance between them and placed her left cheek on the Uchiha's right shoulder. He didn't move, all he could think was not having Naruto.. It hurt..

'What will you do when Naruto finds a real girl to have a real relationship with? You really think Naruto would pass over the offer to have a family for you, his mere rival.. oh, I forgot.. and best friend..' she paused.

'You know he always longed for a family.. you can't give him that..' she added and got pushed away by a angry Uchiha.

'SHUT UP!' he yelled and felt dizzy again. Being drunk sucked so bad and mind trauma sucked even more.

'Get out!' the raven added, reaching a hand to his head to stop the room from spinning.

Instead of getting out, Sakura went towards him and tried to kiss him but he got dizzier and fell on the floor, hitting his head, plus his ex-teammate on top of him, open shirt that hanged on her elbows, revealing soft skin..

'It's not fair, Sasuke-kun..' Sakura leaned over him as she whispered, resigning.

'It's not fair..' she hit him on the chest with her hands, crying.

'Kiss me, Sasuke-kun..' she asked the boy under her.

'Sakura!' Sasuke wanted to tell her to fuck off when...

The door opened.

Their heads turned around and they saw.. Naruto. The blond's eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

'_Naruto.. no.. no.. You're back early.. No.. I didn't want this.. Nothing came out right.. Naruto.. Gomen.. Gomen, Naruto!_' the girl pleaded in her mind, without her lips moving.

Naruto looked away, hiding his eyes under his bangs, trying to control his shaking and tears.

'Hey, Sakura-chan..' he paused.

'Do you think.. you can stay.. over.. for dinner..? I'm making ramen.. Kakashi-sensei promised he'd come, too..' Naruto looked up and smiled, keeping the tears away.

'Naruto..' The girl's eyes shot to look at him and knew that behind that smile was a broken heart.

Pulling her shirt back on, she got up and ran out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pink haired girl had ran home that evening, unplugged the phone and locked herself in the house. After crying for a few hours, she had fallen asleep with her head on her hands, on a small arm-chair next to the window sill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She lifted her head off her hands which were on the window sill.

Everything came back into her mind. She got up and walked towards the bathroom.

Washing her face with cold water, Sakura lifted her wet face and opened her eyes, staring at the mirror.

She saw her red eyes and they hurt, especially at the contact with water.

'_If I cried this much.. I wonder how Naruto feels.. atashi wa baka.. Naruto.._' the girl smirked in a sad way and ran ran out the door.

Sakura searched for Sasuke. She needed to tell him what she done. She needed to fix things.. to apologize to Naruto.

Running frantically on the street, she bumped into some people but didn't stop, she ran forward.

'Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Gomen, Naruto!' she kept saying in her mind, over and over again.

Not finding anyone at Naruto's apartment, she headed towards Sasuke's house.

After calling for him for a few minutes, Sasuke opened the door annoyed.

'Sakura, what the he--'

'It's about Naruto!' she said loudly, cutting him off.

'What about Naruto?' Sasuke asked, looking in another direction, upset, though he tried to seem cold like usual.

'Sasuke-kun..Please give me the chance to explain everything that happened. Please. I want to make it up to you and Naruto!' She explained and held the door with her left hand when he tried to close it.

'Go away, Sakura!' he yelled at her and managed to close the door.

'Check his night-dresser! You'll find the truth there!!' Sakura yelled as loud as she could.

Sasuke stayed with his back to the door.

'There's no need for that.. I already know that Naruto doesn't want me around, Sakura.. remember what you said?..he deserves a family, not me..' he replied, loud enough for the girl to hear him.

Without waiting for her to say anything else, he left towards his room, ignoring the loud knock on the door and Sakura yelling that he's wrong

When there was quiet again, Sakura left.. she hoped that Sasuke would listen to what she said... she hoped that Sasuke would find and read Naruto's diary.. That was how she was going to make it up for everything.. by fixing it..

Now.. there was only one thing for her to fix.. She ran towards the center of the village.

xxxxxxxxxx

Panting, she stopped in front of a house, tired from all the running. Sakura knocked and waited until someone opened.

A woman opened the door.

'Hello, Sakura-chan.' the older woman kindly greeted her.

'Good morning, Yamanaka-san. Is Ino at home?' the girl asked.

'Oh my, I'm afraid she left a while back. She had to make some errands in the east side of the Village, at the Inuzuka's. They ordered some flowers for the garden.' the woman explained. Sakura thanked her and ran in that direction before she'd lose all her courage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, Sakura reached the Inuzuka estate. She decided to wait in front until Ino was done.

Five minutes later, Ino stepped out with another woman, Kiba's sister, Hana.

'Thank you for delivering the seeds, Ino-san.' the young woman thanked her.

'No problem, Hana-san.' the blond gave a bow and left but not on the usual road. Ino went the right side of the mansion, going towards the lake. Sakura followed without calling to her, seeing Ino take a look at her before turning around.

Sakura caught up, just a few meters behind.

'So.. what do you want, Sakura?' Ino asked, looking ahead. The lake was already near.

'I just.. I need to talk to you, Ino.' Sakura said, trying to gather up more courage which had disappeared while waiting for the blond.

'So talk.' Ino replied and stopped on the side of the lake, sitting down on a log.

Sakura sat down next to her and told her everything she did to Naruto and Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'How could you do that, Sakura??' Ino got up, angry and disappointed.

Sakura looked down.

'I was obssessed.. I kept thinking.. Why them.. why not us.. Why can they love each other when I don't stand a chance with..' she blushed a bit and gave a small sad smile.

'With who..?' Ino asked, gulping.

She was afraid of Sakura really loving someone.. After all, she did love the pink haired girl for a long time but all she could do was pretend she liked Sasuke. At least she was just pretending to, not lying to herself too.

'..you.' Sakura answered and looked up at Ino who was more than surprised. Sakura got up and stood face to face with the blond.

'I thought.. maybe if I'd get Sasuke-kun to love me, maybe I could love him back.. maybe I could act like I never loved you in the first place.. Mayb-..' Ino cut her off with a kiss, holding her and leaned over her until they fell on the sand. Ino sat there, on top of of Sakura and kissed her for as much as she could, as much as the lack of air allowed.

The blond girl lifted her face and saw a blushing Sakura with her pink hair spread on the sand, thanks to the fall.

'I-Ino..!' Sakura gulped as she looked up, shocked.

'Maybe you should have told me before you did all that, baka.. Maybe.. Maybe I'd just say I love you back.. Maybe I even have for a long time.. Just maybe..' Ino replied in a whisper and brushed some hair from Sakura's lips, some strands that got caught in the kiss.

'Ino..' the pink haired girl hugged her down close.. as close as she could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neither knew that the Inuzuka heir was returning from the Ichiraku and was taking Akamaru out for a walk.. They didn't notice him there.. He heard it all.. even the parts from the beginning, when Sakura said what she did to trick Shikamaru and Naruto.. Kiba sighed and left with Akamaru, smiling.

'Wait until I tell Hina-chan.. She'll be so happy for Naruto.' he snickered and went on his way.

Later that day he walked Hinata towards the clearing where Naruto trained. They both encouraged Naruto to go do his best with Sasuke but Kiba didn't tell him what he heard. That would be up to Naruto to find out.. and after the blond left, he told Hinata.

'Bakaz.. I'm happy we didn't go through anything like that.' Hinata said softly as she looked up at her lover.

'I know. Me too. Love you, Hina-chan.' the Inuzuka heir leaned down and kissed his small, beautiful girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxx

Several hours later after Sakura and Ino got together, Naruto and Sasuke got together.. they met again at the Ichiraku, the three of them. Ino came when they had all had finished eating.

Sakura was surprised that Sasuke didn't say anything. She thought that Sasuke already realized it was her who made all those troubles.. Naruto must've wrote about that day in his diary.

Sakura felt really happy about them being together.. She knew she was mistaken to use Sasuke like that.. to make Naruto think that Sasuke merely used him.. to use Sasuke just so she could realize what she really felt..

Almost everything fitted right.. all she had to do now was to apologize to Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four of them walked forward towards the park. It was a bit cold but they didn't seem to mind.

Sasuke sat down on a bench and Naruto stared at him.

'Why did we stop here?' he asked.

'A breath of fresh air after a very interesting day.' Sasuke answered and smirked.

Ino nudged Sakura towards Naruto, bumping him. Sasuke looked away as Ino sat by his side.

'Um.. Naruto, can I have a word with you?..' Sakura asked in a low voice. Naruto nodded and followed her when she went further than the spot where the two were seated.

'What is it, Sakura-chan?' Naruto asked her, worried since she seemed serious.

Sakura gave one more look to Ino who was on the bench, far away. Ino smiled, encouraging her to tell Naruto. She looked back at Naruto.

'I'm sorry, Naruto.. I really am..' Sakura apologized but the blond looked at her, curious.

'What are you apologizing for, Sakura-chan? You didn't do anything wrong.' he said, clueless.

'Naruto.. I.. I read your diary and I knew you loved Sasuke-kun since before you left..' Naruto looked at her, wide eyed.

'But.. I also transformed into him to make you think he was using you.. I did that because I wanted him to love me.. to make me forget that I loved.. her..' Sakura explained, frowning, nervously and looked at Ino again, shortly.

Naruto woke up from his daze and realized that the person he believed to be his friend.. did all that..

'YOU WHAT?!' the blond yelled and stormed away, more than upset.

The girl remained on the spot, looking down. She couldn't say anything to defend herself.. she knew she had done wrong.. but her reason had took away her thinking ability.. she barely was able to think because of how confused she had been.

Now, everything was clear and well.. except her friend.. Naruto.. he was the one who she hurt the most. Sakura sat there, crying.

xxxxxxxx

'See you, Sasuke-kun.' Ino said in a low voice as she got up and walked towards Sakura and put her arms around her, letting the girl cry on her chest.

Sasuke had walked away to find his own blond.

'Ino.. he won't forgive me.. I know it.. How could I do that.. how could I?' Sakura sobbed in the arms of her friend.. and lover. Ino shussed her softly.

'Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Naruto will forgive you.. He can't hate one of his friends.. You should know that.. He'll forgive you.. Just give him time.' Ino calmed her down, soothingly rubbing the girl's back.

After calming down, Ino walked Sakura to her apartment. It was evening and lots of people were on the street but nobody even noticed that they were holding hands. People knew the girls were best friends and blamed it on that. They ignored the fact that it may have been more between the girls.

They went up the stairs to the small building where Sakura had her small apartment.

'Here you are.' Ino said letting go of Sakura's hand while the pink haired girl looked for her keys.

Opening the door, Sakura took a step inside.

'Ino.. um... do you wanna come in?' she blushed and looked away. Ino looked at her and smiled.

'I mean.. for a cup of tea or chocolate..' Sakura continued and stepped back when Ino came in, closing the door behind her.

'How about a little coffee instead?' Ino asked softly.

'I don't have coffee..' Sakura answered and looked up as Ino went closer, making her step back until her back was against the wall.

'It's okay.. I can find something else to keep you awake with..' the blond smirked and leaned in to kiss Sakura, fully capturing those pink soft lips with her own.

With her right hand, Ino hit the light switch, bathing the room in only the light coming from the moon.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I spent all day writing on it.. I had to write Sakura's point of view to make it up for making her the evil witch.. I mean, I don't really like her but I don't hate her either, you know.. 

Please show me that the time I spent writing this was worth something. Please review and make me bounce around happily when I get those sweet, soothing emails called "Review on Kokorogurushii".

Thank you all for the support. Next chapter will resume from where we picked off with Naru-chan and Sasuke. The more reviews I get, the faster I update so you know what to do.

Milk and cookies for my awesome reviewers! I love you guys! You're the best!


	12. One mends, one breaks

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Going to contain Lemons!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Answers to the kind and awesome reviewers: **

**Sans-fire:** lol, you're way too violent to her. You should feel sorry for her, even if in the slightest :D thankies for the review -grins-

**KumikoRyu-chan:** thank youuu! I'm happy you like it! Also, I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. Honestly, I thought people would start yelling at me for wasting time on it instead of Sasunaru but I thought I should explain how some things happened and this came out.. I'll try not to disappoint with the future chapter, either! I'm really thankful for you taking the time to review. Thank you so much. Hugs and cookies to you

**xXxKIxXx:** i thought so too, i'm glad you think the same way. of course, it can't even compare to narusasu, i totally agree with that. Yup, that's correct. Thankies so much! -blushes- it's evening here too. You live somewhere in europe? It's 8 pm here. I will continue. Thankies!

**SakuraKissy:** yes you are a awesome reviewer! -ruffles hair- yup i totally agree with you on the ino-seme thingy lol :D i agree with you on all thay, actually and yup, we're going back to naruto and sasuke in the next ep :D just thought i'd explain sakura's actions :D i have a new evil idea to torment naru-chan and sasuke with. I hope nobody will hate me because of it, though :D

**shirilyle:** yup, she did. Thankies i'm glad you liked it. -gives cookie-

**KawaiiKoneko89:** i'm glad you're feeling better i feel better too. Yay. Thankies for reviewing -gives a cookie-

**mochiusagi:** i'm happy you liked it yay i'm doing fine with the characters, yay. I was worried i messed them up. I'll try to update soon, thankies!

**Pyrovamp07:** thank you but.. i'm sorry, nope.. i don't usually write yuri cause i 'm not really a fan as i as a yaoi fan.. just some hints from time to time will be in the story but not more. The fic's yaoi and i don't wanna get into other pairings so much just a bit

**Joni-Lee:** :D yup. My pleasure :D thank you

**joychan01:** :D that's good from my point of view :D i'll try to update in a few days :D thankies for the review :D

**sakura536:** yup, it's different. I'm glad you liked it. I'll try to update soon :D thanks!

**KANKUKIBALUVR110:** thankies i love shikamaru, too. He's one of the good guys . it's not his fault sakura used him. Oh and the story's not over

**Kneise:** :D where do you think it's going:D oki, no cookies this time but next time i'll double the amount :)) i have too many cookies. My mom's crazy with cooking cookies, she does it every time she gets a chance like a few times a week - too much.. :D i'm glad you enjoy the fic i hope you'll comment another time too cause i love reviews like this, looooong review. I luvem! So thankies so much!

**Fullmetal-moo:** yay :D i'm glad you like the part with sakura, i really wasn't sure anyone would enjoy that bonus chapter but i couldn't help not writing it. I will keep on writing if people keep on reading and reviewing. Thankies so much

_**Previous chapter **_:: Continuing from chapter 10::

_'So, all that was a trick for fan-girls, huh?' she asked, smiling. He glared at her._

_'Don't worry, I don't care anymore. I actually haven't cared since a while back but it's hard to draw that idiot's attention (looking at Sakura).. you should know.. you have your own baka.' she giggled and blushed as she looked further away towards Naruto and Sakura who were talking, standing up near a tree._

_'Hn.' was the only answer that came from Sasuke, followed by a smirk._

_They didn't talk more. It was really quiet a few minutes later when a yell resonated through the park._

_'YOU WHAT?' Naruto yelled and walked away, fast._

_The girl remained on the spot, looking down. She couldn't say anything.. she knew she had done wrong.. but her reason had took away her thinking ability.. she barely was able to think because of how confused she had been. Now, everything was clear and well.. except her friend.. Naruto.. he was the one who she hurt the most. Sakura sat there, crying._

_'See you, Sasuke-kun.' Ino said in a low voice as she got up and walked towards Sakura and put her arms around her, letting the girl cry on her chest._

_Sasuke stood up and walked away to find his own blond._

* * *

The raven walked slowly towards home, hands in his pocket. He decided to give Naruto a little time to think about what Sakura did to him so he stopped at the Ichiraku for some green tea.

xxxxxxx

Soon after leaving the park, Naruto reached the apartment. In front of the door, he pocketed his pants for the key. When he found it, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Closing the door slowly, he turned around and sighed. Searching for the switch in the left side of the door, Naruto pressed his hand on something soft.

'What the..' he mumbled while trying to find the switch and see what was there. He didn't remember having a hall-stand there.. unless Sasuke placed one..

Something hit the blond in the head, making him fall down on the floor, unconscious.

xxxxxxx

'Naruto? Are you home?' Sasuke called while turning the light switch on. He pushed his shoes off and looked around. The dobe didn't seem to have come home yet.

Feeling something wet under his feet, he looked down and gulped.

'B-B..!' Sasuke thought, panicking. He ran towards the bathroom but it was empty. Next he checked the bedroom but it was empty as well.

'Naruto?' the raven yelled.

'NARUTO!'

The Uchiha ran out the door to look for the blond.

Bumping into someone, he looked up as be backed away to go around but the person placed his hands on his shoulders.

'Kakashi!'

'Yo!' the jounin greeted smiling his usual hidden smile.

'Have you seen Naruto?' Sasuke asked in a fast tone. Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

'No, I haven't. But I need to see you about something. I was on my way to find you.' the gray-haired jounin stated, putting on a more serious face.

'I don't have the time now! I think something happened to Naruto!' Sasuke yelled, clunching his fists.

'Then we really should talk now, Sasuke-kun.' The younger male looked up to his old sensei.

'What do you mean? Did something happen to Naruto? I-I only left him alone for thirty minutes!' Sasuke yelled again, worried.

'Maa, maa. First, why do you think something happened to Naruto?' Kakashi asked the boy.

'I went home and he wasn't there. And I found some fresh blood behind the door. It was clean earlier, before we went out.' the raven told his sensei.

'I see. Then we might really have a problem, Sasuke..' Kakashi said again.

'Would you tell me what's going on already? What the hell happened to Naruto?' Sasuke shouted, losing his patience.

'Juugo's been seen around Konoha a few days ago. He took information about you from a kunoichi (female ninja) returning from a mission and placed a genjutsu on her. The girl started recovering from the genjutsu, faster than usual, and came to Tsunade-sama and told her.' the older man explained while Sasuke started shaking with anger and worry. He knew Juugo.. Juugo who had been in the Hebi (Snake) team that Sasuke had made when he hunted down Itachi.. a man with two personalities, one being a addicted murderer and the other who hated killing.

'Oh, no.. Juugo hates Naruto.' Sasuke mumbled as he looked down, shaking, worried widened eyes. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, again.

'I'll go tell Tsunade-sama. Don't do anything rash, okay? Go home. Maybe Naruto just hit something and bled and he'll come back. We need to make sure of every possibility.' the jounin requested but Sasuke shoved his hand off, boiling with anger.

'Don't screw around with me! If Juugo is around, the first person he'd hunt down is Naruto! Because Naruto made me leave the Hebi and Juugo can't control himself without me anymore!' Sasuke prayed that his blond and new found love was safe. He turned around and ran away from Kakashi who poof-ed away to take the information to the Hokage.

The Uchiha ran towards home. If Juugo came because of him, he might have left some signs of where to find him.

Sasuke threw around all the papers from the table, looked around the couch, the coffee table.. even the kitchen and the bath.

The last place was the bedroom. Throwing around the blankets to see if there was any note or anything else, Sasuke's hands started to shake when the white sheet underneath had something written in red..

'He'll die.. in pain.. if you don't come at the waterfall in the Valley of Death.'

Sasuke stepped back twice, thinking of what could happen to Naruto until he reached the valley. His right foot got caught up in a blanket on the floor. He fell backward and hit his head on the wall, hard, his eyes closing.

xxxxxxxx

Morning came. The sun shined inside the apartment's bedroom, right upon Sasuke's head.

Frowning, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He felt a pain at the back of his head and reached his hand there, rubbing it.

'Itte.. What the hell happened?..' he mumbled. Soon, the memories of a previous evening came back to him.

'SHIT! It's already morning!' Sasuke said into the silence of the apartment. He untangled his leg from the blanket and got up to search for his weapon pouch.

After finding it, he ran in the kitchen and looked around to get some food ready. When he'd find Naruto, he'd probably be in a bad shape. Some food and a small canister of fluid.. tea.. would do him some good. Sasuke also packed a first-aid kit.

Now he was all set.

Seeing Naruto's jacket on the floor next, he picked it up and put it on, followed by the pack on his back.

Sasuke twisted the door knob to leave. In front of the door was Sakura.

'Sasuke-kun! Have you found Naruto?' she asked, worried.

'No. I have to go. Don't tell Kakashi, Sakura. Please.' he asked while zipping Naruto's jacket half-way. Hebegged her with the last word.

'You know where Naruto is, don't you?' the girl said, more than asked. Sasuke looked straight at her.

'I see. I'll try to stale for some time but eventually, I'll have to tell Tsunade-sama that you left. Kakashi sensei will track you down soon so you'd better hurry, Sasuke-kun. I'll help as much as I can..' Sakura told him whispering. Sasuke turned to leave but Sakura grabbed the back of the orange jacket he was now wearing. He looked back.

'Bring Naruto back safe, Sasuke-kun..' Sakura said looking up at the raven haired boy.

She let go of the jacket and Sasuke jumped on the roof of the close building so he would avoid people on the streets.. and anyone else who could stop him.

Five minutes later, he managed to get out of the village, unnoticed.

Sasuke kept running. It would take him a few long hours to get at the waterfall in the Valley of Death but he wasn't going to slow down, no matter what. Especially not since his lover was captured by a person who loved killing more than anything.. and who had the strength to overpower Naruto.. little people had that kind of strength but Juugo had it, definitely had it because he wasn't a normal type of Shinobi. He just lived to kill.

Sasuke ran.. and ran.. trying not to think about what could happen until he got there but all kind of thoughts flooded his mind and he felt like he was taking all the damage Naruto suffered.

It hurt.. It hurt so much.. knowing that Naruto was away.. with Juugo.. It hurt.. imagining what could happen.. what could happen if Juugo couldn't restrain himself until Sasuke got there.. what could happen if he lost Naruto..

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but i've barely had time to write as much because i've been constantly learning stuff by myself.. and it's a time-eater.. badly.. Gah, I'm so tired.

Please review, kind readers. Show me that my hours spent to write this are worth something.

Pay up with your adorable reviews so i can give you tons of cookies (or oreos) and milk! -shows cookie jar while munching on a cookie-

I really love reviews, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! And it makes me want to write more and more! That's the only reason i ask for your kind reviews~ they help me get in the writing mood, all encouraged and stuff~

Milk and cookies for kind reviewers! Oreos, too!


	13. Torture

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Going to contain Lemons!

Summary Update: Juugo from Sasuke's Hebi team has kidnapped Naruto right after the the two boys had finally began a relationship. More troubles for the blond and Sasuke.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

_'Bring Naruto back safe, Sasuke-kun..' Sakura said looking up at the raven haired boy._

_She let go of the jacket and Sasuke jumped on the roof of the close building so he would avoid people on the streets.. and anyone else who could stop him._

_Five minutes later, he managed to get out of the village, unnoticed._

_Sasuke kept running. It would take him a few long hours to get at the waterfall in the Valley of Death but he wasn't going to slow down, no matter what. Especially not since his lover was captured by a person who loved killing more than anything.. and who had the strength to overpower Naruto.. little people had that kind of strength but Juugo had it, definitely had it because he wasn't a normal type of Shinobi. He just lived to kill._

_Sasuke ran.. and ran.. trying not to think about what could happen until he got there but all kind of thoughts flooded his mind and he felt like he was taking all the damage Naruto suffered._

_It hurt.. It hurt so much.. knowing that Naruto was away.. with Juugo.. It hurt.. imagining what could happen.. what could happen if Juugo couldn't restrain himself until Sasuke got there.. what could happen if he lost Naruto.._

* * *

Meanwhile

Juugo reached the Valley of Death just two hours and a half after in Konoha, Sasuke had knocked himself out, worried and not paying attention, head filled with fear of what could happen to Naruto.

He threw Naruto's body on the floor made of stone and the blond brushed it as he fell, leaving a bit of dust in his trail.. but he didn't wake up. Juugo had hit him as hard as he could.. and that meant something.

He took a old bucket that was left around by someone else, probably long time ago, judging by the rust that old thing had. The tall blond opened his backpack and got a thick but flexible steel rope..

Juugo leaned down on one of his knees which he placed on the rock floor by Naruto. He lifted the small blond and circled the steel rope around him, just a few times to secure only his hands behind his back. That way Naruto wouldn't be able to use his techniques and it had extra uses. Everything else would be a fun in the park for him, Juugo thought, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

The man took the bucket from near the cave wall and went to the water falling at the exit of the hideout. He stretched his hand and the bucket didn't take more than two seconds to fill with water from the waterfall.

Going back to Naruto, Juugo threw the cold, freezing water on Naruto. The blond frowned as he coughed, swallowing some water and some going in his nose. After coughing for a few time, the small boy shook his head to clear the water from his eyelids and the half-wet and dirty strands of hair covering his eyes so he could see.

Naruto slowly managed to realize where he was.. in a waterfall's cave.. and there was a tall, blond, well-built man standing in front of him. He tried to move but his hands were tied. He tried again.. nope.. he couldn't break it.. He looked around himself. That was not a ordinary rope.. it was the hardest steel.. Even shinobis had a hard time buying that kind, he remembered though this was not the time.

'Juu..go?' Naruto mumbled, surprised, when he looked up again and realized who the man was.

'I'm glad you remember me, Uzumaki Naruto..' Juugo smiled down at him.

'What's happening?..' Naruto asked, having no idea what this was about.

'Ano sa, ano sa.. Do you have any ideas how many people I've killed since Sasuke came back for you, his best friend?' Juugo asked him with a kind yet sickening fake smile, leaning towards Naruto.

'What are you talking about?..' the smaller blond whispered.. He didn't know much about the person standing in front of him.. Just that he had been in Sasuke's team and he was addicted to him in a way.. but he had no idea what that was. He didn't get a chance to be in contact with him so much since Sasuke told the Hebi not to fight the Konoha shinobi unless they were going to stop them by getting to Itachi.. But Itachi had already died so Juugo and Naruto didn't have a chance to battle or come in much contact.

'Because Sasuke-kun wasn't around.. I killed 645 people in less than a year..' he smirked at the wide eyed Naruto who started shaking like he did with Zabuza, the demon of the Mist..

'W-what does that have to do with Sasuke?' the small male managed to ask and gulped. He felt a hard pressure coming from the older male..

'Well.. Besides Kimimaro.. who was also killed by _your_ fellow shinobis.. Sasuke was the only one who could control my urge to kill people while enjoying it..' he paused and laughed seeing Naruto's shocked face..

'I hated killing.. but I can't help myself when when I have those urges, you know.. that make me enjoy it to extreme.. Lately, I've actually loved torturing. I stopped denying my urges.. I feel so free now! I don't need Sasuke anymore.. but I will pay him back for abandoning me to my dark self.. For letting me turn into this..in the time that I didn't want that to happen. Not that I care much anyway but I wanna have some more fun because simply killing hasn't satisfied me that much anymore..'

'After Sasuke came back to you.. Suigetsu left.. he couldn't help me shit anyway.. Karin kept following me around because Sasuke told her not to go with him.. She was useless and annoying.. so I killed her..' Juugo smiled, sickening Naruto. The small blond felt like throwing up seeing the man talk about with such pleasure about killing someone.

'You enjoyed killing your t-teammate?..' Naruto managed to get out.

'That worthless girl? Who said I ever accepted her or Suigetsu as my teammates? The only ones I ever accepted in my life were Kimimaro and Sasuke.. who has abandoned me.. for a piece of shit like YOU!' Juugo yelled, clutching his fist and punching Naruto in the stomach, throwing him in the wall behind.

Naruto shook because of the pain and coughed up some blood. His face was on the cold, dirty floor. He opened his eyes and tried to look up at Juugo but his body felt heavy..

'That monstrous strength.. reminds me of Sakura-chan.. and baa-chan..' Naruto laughed dryly and coughed again. He finally looked up at Juugo again.

'I don't care if you try to kill me.. I don't care if you even try to tear out my limbs.. I'll still kill you if you even try to touch Sasuke..' Naruto said, anger and threat more than visible in his voice.

'That's okay. Cause I don't plan to do anything to him.. directly, anyway... I don't intend to even go as three meters close to him. That way he could stop my fun and I don't want that.'

'What are you planning to do?..' Naruto asked, trying to figure out what Juugo was planning.. but he couldn't even imagine what that was.

'Well.. I'm not doing anything.. you are.. You will tell him you hate him.. and that you want him gone..' Juugo answered, showing that sickening smile, again.

'I would never tell him that! I love him and he knows it. He wouldn't ever believe me, anyway.' Naruto answered, straight.

Juugo laughed loudly.

'Ahahaha. I was expecting you to say that. Don't worry, that's not my plan, anyway. It was just a joke to make sure you two love each-other.' the man finally finished laughing. Naruto looked at him, worried of what he really wanted to accomplish. Right now, he felt scared.. Juugo was trying to tear him apart of Sasuke..

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH US?' Naruto yelled, unable to contain his worries anymore, his voice resounding in the giant, empty cave.

'Maa, Maa, Naruto-kun. That's no way to talk to your lover's friends, is it?' Juugo mocked him. Naruto boiled with anger and his fangs started to show.

Naruto started to shake badly as he got electrocuted. Juugo put on a annoying, emotionless face as he looked at the boy shaking and yelling because of the pain. As soon as he stopped, he leaned over next to Naruto's face.

'I suggest you don't try to use your Kyuubi powers or that will happen.. That steel rope is not a normal type.. I modified it myself.. with some help from Kabuto-san before I killed him, too.. Oh and every time it happens, the power of it increases twice.. so you might die eventually and not be able to ever get back your Sasuke-_kun_..' Juugo spoke in a mocking way, again, looking down at the blond who's face was on the cold stone again. Dirt and sweat was covering Naruto's pure skin.. making him look like he just was in a long, tiring fight.

'T-Teme.. I told you..' Naruto managed to speak with pauses and hard breathing. His chest hurt..

'I don't care what you do to me.. But if you try to kill him.. you're gonna die together with me..' Naruto looked up in Juugo's eyes. The man saw the red eyes of the Kyuubi and stepped back as Naruto got shocked again, twice as hard. This time, the blond barely had his eyes open.. The electrocution took away all of his strength and knocked him out, probably for a few good hours. It wasn't as strong as to kill him.. but the most he could handle was probably two or three times.. before he'd really die..

'Don't come.. Sasuke.. don't co-..' his eyes closed completely as he prayed for his lover's safety.

'Hurry up, Sasuke.. We can't have a fun reunion party if the main guest is not here.. and I'm beginning to think I'm gonna enjoy this very much..' Juugo spoke in a low voice, staring down at Naruto who blacked out completely just a few seconds ago.

Juugo sat on a big rock inside the cave. He took out one of his kunais and started polishing it thoroughly, relaxing.

xxxxxxxxxx A few hours later xxxxxxx

Sasuke exited the long forrest terrain, still running towards the waterfall which was still a few hundred meters away.

'_I'm almost there.. Wait for me, Naruto.._'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. I barely wrote it, though.. I feel so sick right now.. My tummy hurts so much.. I'm alone at home.. as usually.. and I'm not even in a editing mood.. I just wanted to write..

Please review, kind readers. Show me that my hours spent to write this are worth something.

Pay up with your adorable reviews so i can give you tons of cookies (or oreos) and milk! -shows cookie jar while munching on a cookie-

I really love reviews, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! And it makes me want to write more and more!

Milk and cookies for kind reviewers! Oreos, too!


	14. Planned death

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Going to contain Lemons!

Summary Update: Juugo from Sasuke's Hebi team has kidnapped Naruto right after the the two boys had finally began a relationship. More troubles for the blond and Sasuke.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previous chapter **_

_As his eyes closed, Naruto whispered Sasuke's name, worried.. He didn't care about himself._

_"Hurry up, Sasuke.. We can't have a fun reunion party if the main guest is not here.. and I'm beginning to think I'm gonna enjoy the torture.." Juugo spoke in a low voice, staring down at Naruto who blacked out completely just a few seconds ago._

_xxxxxxxxxx A few hours later xxxxxxx_

_Sasuke exited the long forrest terrain, still running towards the waterfall which was still a few hundred meters away._

_'I'm almost there.. Wait for me, Naruto..'_

I changed the talking and thoughts markers to this:

"bla bla bla" is how actual talking will be written.

'blee blee blee' is how thoughts will be written.

Thankies to **frixiewulf13 **for drawing my attention on it. I was too lazy to change but i gave up, remembering his (or her) words. Thanks, again.

You can start reading now.. Have fun!

* * *

Sasuke finally reached the waterfall. It was already afternoon..

'There it is..' he thought, looking down, knowing the cave was just on the other side of the falling water. He jumped down on the rocks a few times until he reached the base of the Valley.

Sasuke wanted to surprise Juugo so he suppressed his charkra and went closer, slowly, where he saw a little space in the right side, between the flowing water and the cave's walls. With his back at the wall, Sasuke turned his head to the side and tried to see what was inside.

"Come in, Sasuke." Juugo spoke, surprising Sasuke.

"I can sense your chakra.. Nobody can suppress it completely.. though you did a pretty good job." the blond man continued.

Sasuke stepped out from the little hiding place in the cave's cracked wall.

He saw Naruto on a tall, huge stone, laid with his face up, his feet hanging down over the stone's edge. Sasuke noticed his lover was hurt in more than one place, seeing blood on the light colored hair, on the boy's lips and scratches all over his face, not just his whisker-alike scars. The small boy was tied up with a steel rope but Naruto seemed burned in the places where he was tied around. That meant the rope was not a normal kind but if Naruto was tied up, it meant he was still alive.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called for the blond and rushed to his side.. but.. he was thrown back by a barrier. His body turned around in the air as he was thrown back a few good meters, right where the water was. His body was almost over the edge of the cave's floor, his hair brushing with drops from the falling water.

Slowly, Sasuke leaned on his elbows and got up.

"I see you're not your normal self today, Sasuke-kun. What happened to you? You would've noticed the barrier if you would have paid even a bit of attention. I was expecting that from you but I guess I overestimated you this time. Maybe it's because of Naruto-kun here? " Juugo asked, smirking as he leaned down and brushed some blond strands of hair from Naruto's dirty, sweaty forehead. Juugo didn't once look at Sasuke. He didn't want to take a chance falling in the trap of Sasuke's sharingan.

"Take your hands off of him, Juugo!" Sasuke yelled and ran closer to the barrier but stopped before he'd be thrown again. He remembered Orochimaru once used this kind of barrier once but he didn't remember how he had deactivated it. There were too many types of barriers..

"Kuso." he mumbled to himself while looking around from wall to wall, at the transparent liquid barrier. His eyes turned back at Juugo.

"Juugo, why are you doing this? Naruto's not to blame. I am. I disbanded the group apart when Itachi was dead. You should've known that would happen when my goal was complet." Sasuke spoke in a rather rushed tone.

"Like I told Naruto-kun before he made himself unconscious, you have no idea how many people I've killed after you left. You had NO idea how it felt seeing myself kill all those people! You should've left me locked inside Orochimaru's prisons! That way all that guilt wouldn't have washed over me again! But no, you had to leave me alone, forgetting that I needed you!" Juugo's calm voice shouted through the empty, dark cave but he still didn't look in Sasuke's eyes, only down at the floor.

"I don't know what you wanted me to do! I had to go back home since the only reason I left was to become strong, to kill Itachi. I had no more reasons to stay away.. Why the hell did you take Naruto?" Sasuke yelled, clutching his fists.

"You should have killed me! You were the only who could do that!" Juugo shouted back, angry, but reverted to his calm self after a few seconds. He looked to his right side when he heard a small muttering from Naruto, waking up.. Juugo smirked and turned around to face Naruto.

'".I said LEAVE, you damn idiot!" Naruto finally managed to say louder, lifting his eyes to look at Sasuke. He had woken up at the shouting of the two but he still only worried about his lover.

"Narut, I can'-" Sasuke answered back, frowning hard at the look on Naruto's face. The blond looked angry, in the same time more than worried. But it didn't seem like Naruto was worried about himself, Sasuke realized that.

"LEAVE! I'll be fine!" Naruto yelled again and tried to lift his body up and get the ropes off but as soon as he did so, Juugo pushed him on the stone, hard. Naruto hit his head again.

"Itte!" Naruto yelled when his head hit in the same place Juugo had knocked him out.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called his name again.

"Oh my.. Did I push you too hard, Naruto-kun?" Juugo asked with a calm voice while his face showed a sweet, sickening smile again.. just like the ones Sakura would use before kicking Naruto's ass for annoying her heavily.

Juugo leaned down above Naruto and looked at the boy's blue eyes when he opened them completely, after the hit. Juugo's legs brushed Naruto's knees as they hung off the stone's edge.

"It's not nice to yell at my guest, Naruto-kun. Especially since he's supposed to be your lover. Please don't do that again." the tall man asked of Naruto, mockingly, still smiling.

"Hey, jackass.. You should learn how to keep your distance.." Naruto's lips curved into a smirk as he drew his legs and kicked as hard as he could, in the man's chest. His confident smirk disappeared when he saw Juugo barely budged from that place, half a meter, seemingly no damage taken on the tall, strong body.

"I thought you could do better than that, Naruto-kun." Juugo mocked him again. Naruto snapped.

"It's not my fault you're almost as strong as Tsunade, you moron!" Naruto yelled and kicked his feet in Juugo again, a few times, more than annoyed. The man barely moved.

Sasuke kept thinking of how to take the barrier down, to help Naruto. He felt like climbing the walls in how angry he was seeing Naruto's state and the blond's wish to still protect HIM. It wasn't like Sasuke couldn't protect himself, he thought, angry.

Sasuke tried to remember how Orochimaru dispelled this type of barrier, again. He looked back at Juugo when he heard him talk again.

"That's enough. Let's do something more fun, instead." Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at the tall man, wondering what would come next. Sasuke gulped, worried as his widened eyes looked straight ahead at Juugo taking out his recently cleaned kunai.

"Juugo! I'll kill you if you do anything to Naruto!" Sasuke yelled louder than before.

"Don't worry, we'll just have a bit of fun. Not killing him.. yet." the man answered and looked at Sasuke's body, except his face, to make sure Sasuke could see everything from where he stood.

"What do you mean by 'fun' ?" Naruto asked, gulping as Juugo leaned over him again and licked his lips. His eyes looked different from just a few moments ago.

The kunai was brought next to Naruto's face, both the blond and Sasuke's eyes widening in worry.

Juugo turned the kunai so it was pointing down and brought it closer and closer to Naruto's left cheek. The tip of the knife pressed into Naruto's skin, piercing it. Juugo dragged it towards Naruto's jaw, making a bloody line. Naruto closed his eyes and clutched his teeth, enduring the pain. If this was what Juugo thought about having fun, while torturing Naruto, the boy didn't plan of giving him satisfaction as yelling. No. Naruto would not yell in pain..

"Oh?" Juugo drew back a few centimeters.

"You're not going to say anything, Naruto-kun? Do you enjoy pain so much?" he mocked the boy, once more.

"Shut up, jackass! You're not getting that from me if that's what you want. " Naruto snapped, again, right in Juugo's face and drew his head back. He hit Juugo's forehead in a head shot, as hard as he could.

Sasuke looked at the sight of his lover trying to fight back while still tied up. He, on the other hand, felt like he was close to remembering how the barrier would be taken down.

'Just a little more. Concentrate, Sasuke! God damn it, concentrate!' Sasuke tried harder and some images started to come into his head, finally. He remembered Orochimaru talking about the barrier with Kabuto. Before he remembered more, he got interrupted by the two in front of him, again.

Juugo had rubbed his forehead because of Naruto's head shot and was now going closer to Naruto, annoyed. He placed the kunai next to Naruto and placed his hands on Naruto's tee shirt, pulling him up.

"You little brat! I've lost my patience with you!" Juugo shouted, angry.

"Yeah, so? What you gonna do, Juugo?" Naruto asked, mocking him back.

Juugo got even angrier and his hands just tore away the thin fabric he was gripping, being Naruto's black tee shirt. With one try, he tore it. Naruto's eyes closed for a few moments when Juugo pushed him on the cold stone, again, violently.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, worried.. Being unable to do anything was killing him.. being powerless while the person you love is being tortured in front of you. Sasuke's eyes looked terrified when he saw Juugo started to try and undo the blond's pants.

"What are you d-doing..?" Naruto asked, recovering just a bit after the last hit to his head.. barely being conscious..

"JUUGO! STOP!" Sasuke yelled as loud as he could. He took out his Kusanagi sword and started his chidori on all the sword's length. As hard as possible, he slammed into the barrier but it was useless. Even so, the opposite happened.

Instead of breaking the barrier, the barrier sent him flying a few meters back. again. Sasuke slowly and painfully got up from the cold floor, hearing Naruto yell for Juugo to stop.

Sasuke lifted his head again, while feeling a huge pain in his back from the second hit he took. He saw Juugo leaned over Naruto's chest, his hands still trying to undo Naruto's pants who kept moving, making it hard for Juugo to take his clothes off more than he already had.

Sasuke got up and ran into the barrier again. He had lost all sanity seeing that Juugo had starting to lick and kiss Naruto's neck and chest forcefully while the small boy yelled, tried to get off the stone, kick Juugo and bite him which he managed once, on the man's shoulder. Even so, it was futile.

Juugo's hands snaked around Naruto's naked chest, stomach and were going down, tugging at the pants again. Naruto was tired, in pain and was starting to put up less fight, yet still trying as best as he could.. Naruto didn't know the meaning of the words "give up"..

Meanwhile, Sasuke got thrown again by the barrier, this time into the side wall and then on the floor, even harder than the first two times.

Sasuke barely remained conscious.. Still, he remembered.. After this hit he had remembered like he had never even forgot it.

"Naruto! Pump chakra into him!" Sasuke yelled loud and did his best to get up again while his hand searched for his sword, a meter away from him. He grabbed it and got up. He waited for Naruto to do what he said. The blond didn't seem to have heard him since he was still barely keeping Juugo off from doing anything.

"Naruto, pour chakra into him! Like breaking a genjutsu!" the black haired boy yelled again.

It appeared that Naruto heard him this time because he stopped squirming and he let Juugo close to him.

'God.. damn it, I hope this will work..' the small blond prayed. Juugo bit hard on Naruto's neck when the boy stopped moving. Naruto's mouth opening just slightly because of the pain, in the same time Juugo's hands taking down the boy's pants, slightly, since Naruto finally stopped squirming under him. The smaller male's eyes opened and they were just red slits and his fangs showed pressing over his own lips.

Sasuke watched as Naruto put his legs around Juugo's back and tightened the grip while his chest pushed into Juugo to be as close as he could before turning slightly into the weakest Kyuubi state, yet enough to make the steel chakra rope to electrocute both him and Juugo, twice as painful than when Naruto had tried to use the red chakra. Naruto and Juugo both yelled in pain as the shock lasted for about five, seven seconds. It was enough to make Naruto black out, falling down on the stone, unmoving.. and enough to make Juugo stumble back, dizzy as his hands tried to grip at his own hair, trying to stop feeling so dizzy, the shaking too..

Juugo didn't even notice Sasuke running towards him until it was too late. He looked down at his chest and saw a sword in his own chest. He lifted his face and saw Sasuke with anger filling his eyes.

"T-thank you.. I knew _you_.. could.. do it.." Juugo smiled and he stopped moving, still standing thanks to Sasuke having the sword in him, sounding of chidori. Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard the man whisper those words.

'H-He planned it.. exactly like this.. He wanted me to..' Sasuke realized.. Shocked, Sasuke drew his sword out of Juugo and the lifeless body fell towards Sasuke who grabbed it by reflex and let him slide down.

He got up and looked at Juugo's dead body one more time. He turned around and went to Naruto.

The blond wasn't moving.

"Naruto?" he called his lover, placing one hand under the boy's neck to lift him a bit, and his left hand on Naruto's right cheek, brushing away strands of hair mixed with sweat and blood.

"Naruto?.." Sasuke asked in a whisper.. and gently caressed his lover's cheek again.

"Come on, dobe.. Wake up.. Please wake up.. Naruto.." the boy kept begging his silent love, desperate..

* * *

Yay! I finally finished correcting.. even if I think there are enough mistakes still in it...

Please review and tell me what you think. Show my that the hours I spend writing are worth something to you, please.

Milk and cookies for the kind, awesome reviewers, like always!

Criticism is welcomed but if you start saying how much you don't like the story, pls realize.. it makes me really depressed seeing those reviews.. Criticism and "oh how much i don't like it" are two different things..

P.s. I'm looking for a beta reader.. I need to correct my stories so far and the ones I will write after finishing up my current ones. Please message me if you can help me.


	15. Bruises

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Going to contain Lemons!

Summary Update: Juugo from Sasuke's Hebi team has kidnapped Naruto right after the the two boys had finally began a relationship. More troubles for the blond and Sasuke.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Corrected by KumikoRyu-Chan (to whom I'm more than thankful for being one of my two beta readers: **Kneise** and **KumikoRyu-chan**. I appreciate your guys help so much! Lots of love and hugs! Thankies!)

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

_He got up and looked at Juugo's dead body one more time. He turned around and went to Naruto. The blond wasn't moving. _

_"Naruto?" he called his lover, placing one hand under the boy's neck to lift him a bit, and his left hand on Naruto's right cheek, brushing away strands of hair mixed with sweat and blood. _

_"Naruto..?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.. and gently caressed his lover's cheek again while tears threatened to spill if Naruto wasn't moving soon. _

_"Come on, dobe.. Wake up.. Please wake up.. Naruto.. " the boy kept begging his silent love, desperate.._

* * *

Sasuke's tears finally started appearing and he hid his face under Naruto's chin..

"Naruto.. you can't.. No.." Sasuke cried onto the boy.

A hand snaked up and felt Sasuke's hair, pulling him down. Sasuke realized Naruto was moving..

"Baka.. I can't.. leave.. you.. alone.. Can I?.." Naruto whispered. Sasuke wanted to lift his head and look at him.. and kiss him.. But Naruto's hand, as weak as it was.. with all it's strength, kept Sasuke still.. Sasuke's tears kept going down his face but this time it was because he was happy.. happy that Naruto was still with him..

"I love you, dobe.. Damn it, you scared me! I could kick your ass right now, for that.." Sasuke laughed between his tears, managing to get his head out of Naruto's now weak grip. Naruto smiled too.

"Love you, too, Sasuke.." the blond whispered before his eyes closed from exhaustion and his hand fell on his chest. Sasuke smiled and kissed the boy's hands. He wiped his tears and sat straight. After all, he was a Uchiha and he shouldn't be crying.. but he was also a human..

Sasuke looked at Naruto. It took some time before he managed to take down the steel rope but it was finally off..

He pulled up Naruto's pants since they were open and down a bit, and took Naruto's jacket off of himself and dressed the blond in it. He gently took the boy's hands and put them threw the jacket's sleeves. Now, Naruto was dressed at least. Sasuke had to take him at the village so a doctor could look at him, to make sure Naruto was completely safe.

Sasuke picked up his sword and placed it in it's holder and saw it was almost dark outside. He sighed and returned his eyes towards Naruto.

After that, he sat in front of Naruto, with his face towards the opposite side.

He looked behind him and lifted the blond's arms around his neck and then the legs around his waist. Naruto's hands were hanging freely while Sasuke held his legs so he wouldn't fall.

Sasuke got out of the cave, carrying Naruto on his back. Outside, he picked up the backpack he had prepared and started walking slowly doing his best not to wake Naruto up too soon since he knew Naruto would try and walk by himself.. which he probably would be able to do but in his state.. being stubborn wouldn't be very healthy..

xxxxxxxxxxx

After walking for a while, they reached the forest. Sasuke walked for about two more hours, when he found a small clearing. His back was hurting a lot from the hits he took, being thrown back by the barrier.. also, from carrying Naruto. Sasuke wasn't that much bigger than Naruto. Their bodies were _almost_ the same, just a bit different in height..

Sasuke looked around and saw a area with more grass. He let go of the backpack, which fell on the grass, and slowly leaned over and laid Naruto down. He also plopped down with his elbows on his knees, next to Naruto. He was tired.

Sasuke checked his lover for a fever, anything he knew how to do. He touched Naruto's forehead. The blond didn't have a fever. He checked his pulse. Nope, it was steady.

'Thank goodness..' Sasuke breathed out relieved.

The Uchiha stretched his legs and pulled Naruto's head in his lap, facing up. After he did so, Sasuke also dragged towards him the backpack and opened it, searching for the aid-kit.

Finding it, he let the pack fall back to where it was before and opened the kit. He took out some medicine and used some on a small ball of cotton to clean Naruto's cut, on the cheek. He placed a small bandage there and continued to clean the other small wounds all over the blond's face. Sasuke stopped when he reached Naruto's neck. He could also see the violet marks from the bites that Juugo made on Naruto's skin.

He immediately dragged Naruto's jacket over them. He didn't want to see that. Even if Juugo only did it to make Sasuke kill him.. but still.. he had bitten, kissed.. licked.. Naruto's chest and neck.. his lover's body.. and he would have done much more if they wouldn't have remembered how to put down the barrier. He knew Naruto was not to blame and he shouldn't react like that but.. he just couldn't not think about it.. He wanted Naruto to be touched only by him..

"Nn.." the blond groaned, barely audible even to Sasuke's ears. When the Uchiha saw Naruto shift in his sleep and groan peacefully.. he smiled. At least Naruto was safe for now.

The blond slowly opened his eyes. First he saw just some colored fog.. then it became clearer and realized it was Sasuke and that his spiky head was in male's lap, facing Sasuke's stomach. He blushed just slightly and got up slowly.

"What happened after I blacked out?.." Naruto asked his lover, in a low voice, without turning around to look at him. His whole body hurt.

"He died." came the short answer from the raven haired boy.

"I see.." Naruto looked down and his fingers twisted around strands of grass, gripping and ripping them. He still didn't turn around.

"Juugo planned it.. He wanted me to kill him." Sasuke said as his look went away from the blond's back.

Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke, eyes wide.

"A-Are you serious?"

"Aa. He thanked me for doing it.." the raven answered and looked back at Naruto who's eyes returned to normal and he sighed, his tense shoulders relaxing a bit..

"I see.. That's why.." Naruto mumbled and his right hand went between his left shoulder and neck line as he looked down.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, breaking the moment of silence. The blond lifted his head to look at Sasuke, and his hand fell down by his side.

"Just tired. Some ramen and a bath are just what I need." the smaller male grinned.

"And that's exactly what you will get." another voice came from between trees. Someone was walking towards them. Two people. Naruto and Sasuke breathed out relieved when they recognized the people.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan.." the blond said putting on his happy mask. Sasuke noticed but said nothing. After all, their day had been hell..

"Naruto!" Sakura ran towards the boy and stopped on her knees in front of the blond, hugging him tight around the neck. Sasuke just stood there, one leg stretched and the other holding his right elbow and his hand hanging down, relaxed.

"Sakura-chan.." the boy mumbled while she tightened her grip. When he heard her sob, he gave in and ignored the pain in his body for a few moments.

"It hurts, Sakura-chan." he finally groaned, laughing a bit. She pulled back and wiped her face with her right hand.

"I'm happy you're okay, Naruto. I really am.." Sakura said looking up at him.

"Aa.. It's okay.. Forget about it.. I just wanna go home right now.." Naruto replied.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, too. Sasuke looked at Kakashi who could tell something was wrong with the boy. He probably would deny everything so Kakashi didn't bother asking anything at the moment.

Sakura checked Naruto's body and started healing him. Kakashi looked down at Sasuke and took something out of his own backpack. He threw it to the raven haired boy.

"Hn.." Sasuke grunted in an appreciative way and put the jacket on. Being in only a tee shirt he was freezing. Sakura had told Kakashi that they needed a jacket since she saw Sasuke leave with Naruto's. Kakashi had asked Iruka to give him the key for the apartment, to get the jacket.

Yup.. Sakura had managed to stall for some time..

After a while, Naruto was at least fine enough to go home on his own two feet. Sakura would continue treating him in the Village where she had herbs and other medicines.

They walked towards home. They didn't go home shinobi style since Sakura insisted that they shouldn't, because of the two boys, especially Naruto. Kakashi agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After four and a half hours of walking , they reached Konoha. It was already ten in the evening it was dark, the streets were quiet and deserted. It was pretty cold, at least colder than usual.

"We're home!" Naruto said in his hyper mood, once again. He started walking towards his apartment. Kakashi grabbed the back of his jacket. Naruto slowly turned his head around, pouting.

"I wanna go home, Kakashi-senseiiii.." he complained. Sakura smiled. Sasuke smirked.

"You have to go at the hospital with Sakura, first." His former sensei said in a commanding voice, yet still warm enough.

"But, but.."

"No buts, Naruto. Let's go." Sasuke said and grabbed Naruto's left wrist, walking towards the hospital. Sakura followed after Kakashi said good night and poof-ed away.

"Ittette. Let go, Sasuke.." Naruto complained all the way. The Uchiha weakened his grip but still dragged Naruto behind him, until they finally reached the tall, white building.

Sakura lead them on the first floor where she knew there would be a free room. She entered and went straight to a drawer, pulling out a few small bottles of medicine and some bandages.

Sasuke stopped next to the door, outside, and leaned his back to the wall. The door was open but only Naruto went in.

The blond saw Sakura gathering the medicine bottles and sat down on the bed, which squeaked under his weight. The girl came in front of him and placed the things on the bed, to Naruto's right side.

"Ne, Sakura-chan.." the boy whispered so Sasuke wouldn't hear him. Sakura raised her look.

"Um?"

"Do you think you can make these go away?.." he asked in a low voice and opened his jacket, running his right hand over his left shoulder. Sakura's eyes widened at the marks. They weren't fighting grazes. They were bites.

"How did you get those, Naruto?.." Sakura asked and gulped. Maybe she was just over-thinking..

"Juugo.."

"Did he do anything to you, Naruto?" she looked back at the open door and returned to Naruto, asking in a low, concerned voice.

"Ah? No, no, Sakura-chan.." Naruto answered, nervous, laughing like it was nothing important but his eyes said different.

"Naruto.. Did he?.." the pink haired girl insisted.

"No. He just tried to.." the boy answered, his fake smile fading away. "He would've done more if Sasuke wouldn't have told me what to do.." He sighed and looked at the door, then at the floor again.

"I see.." Sakura sighed, too.

"So.. Can you make them go away, Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at her again and she could tell it was a bit of hope hidden behind those blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Naruto.. They're not like cuts and poison.. I can't heal bruises.. But Tsunade-sama or the other doctors know how to do it. It's a piece of cake for them. Come tomorrow and we'll get rid of them, okay?" Sakura smiled at him, trying to comfort him with at least that much.

"I see.. Nah, It's okay.. I wouldn't bother baa-chan with this kind of stupid thing.. Don't tell her, 'kay?" Naruto half-smiled and jumped off the bed as Sakura finished putting some medicine on his cheek and a small bandage.

"Okay. I'm done. I healed your cut and I put on some topical pain killer for the sore feeling. That won't disappear for a few hours, even though it's been healed." she told him.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" he said, seemingly happy, as he ran towards the door.

Sakura went at the door and on the hallway, saw Naruto dragging Sasuke towards the exit.

'So many problems, Naruto..' she sighed and returned to the room to gather up the medicine, after the boys disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Milk and cookies for the kind, awesome reviewers, like always!


	16. Yours

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Going to contain Lemons!

**Summary Update:** Naruto and Sasuke are back in the village, safe. The adventure with Juugo has ended. What will happen to our favorite couple now?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Corrected by **KumikoRyu-Chan** (to whom I'm more than thankful for being one of my two beta readers: **Kneise** and **KumikoRyu-chan**). I appreciate your guys help so much! Lots of love and hugs!Thank you again!

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

"_Okay. I'm done. I healed your cut and I put on some topical pain killer for the sore feeling. That won't disappear for a few hours, even though it's been healed." she told him._

"_Thank you, Sakura-chan!" he said, seemingly happy, as he ran towards the door._

_Sakura went at the door and on the hallway, saw Naruto dragging Sasuke towards the exit._

_'So many problems, Naruto..' she sighed and returned to the room to gather up the medicine, after the boys disappeared from her sight._

* * *

"Home.. yay!" Naruto said happily as Sasuke unlocked the door.

"Naruto, it's night. Keep it quiet." the raven haired boy scolded.

"Hai. Just glad to be home." they took off their shoes and walked in the living-room.

Naruto plopped down on the couch and Sasuke went to the kitchen for a drink of cold water.

"I'm so hungry.." Naruto mumbled rubbing his stomach.

"Did you say something, dobe?" Sasuke asked and gulped down the water.

"I said I'm hungry.. and I want to take a bath.." the blond answered in a louder voice.

The Uchiha came back into the living-room and went to his closet. He took out two towels. One of them ended up on his right shoulder and the other in Naruto's face.

"Come on. While you go take a long bath, I'll make some ramen. I can take a shower afterwards."

"Thanks!" Naruto jumped up, happy after hearing Sasuke would make his favorite, precious food, and ran to the bathroom. Sasuke put his towel on one of the chairs and started cooking, even though it was such a late hour.

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto closed the bathroom door, threw the towel on the peg, plugged the bath tub and turned on the hot water.

After taking his jacket and headband off, Naruto took out a new toothbrush from the drawer beneath the sink. He placed it on the counter and turned the tap on. He took some water and threw it on his face, wetting his hair a bit in the process.

When he looked up again, Naruto saw himself in the mirror. The bruises on his neck were more than obvious. Sighing, the blond turned around, leaned down and pushed the rest of his clothes off, before stepping in the tub.

As soon as he sat down in the hot water, Naruto's body stung because of the small nicks and bruises he still had on his legs and hands but after a few minutes, the water soothed his body. He submerged his body completely in the water to wet his hair. Resting his hands on the tub's sides he pulled himself up.

'Feels so good..' he breathed in and out, and leaned against the back of the tub. Naruto looked down at his chest and saw about three annoying bruises. He sighed and hoped they would disappear after a good night sleep, like most of his wounds healed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

xxxxxxx

Knock knock.

"Naruto? Are you done?" Sasuke asked from the other side of the door.

Naruto didn't answer so the other boy opened the door slowly. He saw Naruto sleeping in the steamy tub, his face beautifully tilted to his right side, stray blond strands of hair covering his forehead, mingled and wet. Sasuke opened the door more and went near the tub and crouched down.

"Naruto?" he asked in a low, kind voice which was unusual for him. His left hand went to Naruto's forehead and pushed the hair away. The tip of his fingers slowly traced the blond's nose and went down where he stopped for a few moments. His fingers moved across Naruto's wet lips, gently. Sasuke saw the lips part slightly.

He kept looking there as he touched and his mouth became watery.. not noticing that Naruto was looking at him until the lips turned into a smile.

"Do you have fun watching people in their baths?" Naruto teased and laughed. Sasuke turned just a bit red.

"Shut up, baka. " he looked away from Naruto. "Food's done." Sasuke told the blond and got up, turned around and got out of the bathroom, leaving Naruto to finish bathing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, Naruto walked out of the bathroom with only the towel on.

"It was about time, dobe." Sasuke scolded.

"Yeah, sorry. Did you wait for me?" the boy asked while he went inside the bedroom and got dressed in a white shirt and shorts.

"Hn. Just hurry up already." Sasuke placed two bowls of ramen on the kitchen table and took out two pairs of chopsticks before sitting down. Naruto came back out and sat down in front of Sasuke.

"Mmm, it smells soooo good! Itadakimasu!" he said, impatiently. Sasuke took his time while Naruto slurped up the noodles and lifted the bowl to drink the broth left from the ramen and got himself two more bowls.

"I dunno how you never get sick when you eat so much ramen." Sasuke said, cleaning up his own bowl.

"Baka! How could anyone get sick because of eating something so good?" Naruto beemed at him.

"Even if you like it, it still doesn't mean everyone likes it, dobe." Sasuke replied and turned on the tap water over the bowls. Naruto brought his own empty bowl which had been his third, to the sink.

Sasuke turned around and found himself facing Naruto who still had his left hand on the counter, to Sasuke's right side. The raven haired boy lifted his hands to put them around Naruto's waist but the blond pushed his hands down.

"You said you wanted to take a shower. I would kiss you right now but I don't think you'd get in the bath after that." Naruto teased bringing his face closer to Sasuke's. Their warm breaths mingled between them but when Sasuke leaned towards Naruto, the blond turned around and walked away towards the couch where he plopped down.

"Have a nice shower." Naruto teased snickering. Sasuke twitched. After grabbing his towel he went and took a shower.

Naruto watched the television for about five minutes. Nothing interesting was on so he shut it off and turned to the bedroom. Laying around in bed he quickly fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Sasuke came in through the door already dressed in a pair of long pants, a tee shirt and a towel he was using to dry his hair. He looked at the blond who was curled up like a cat, snoozing peacefully.

'He looks tired.' the Uchiha thought.

He let the yellow towel fall on a chair in the right side of the bed and went around to the side where Naruto was sleeping.

He dragged the blankets over the blond who buried himself in them, seeking warmth. Sasuke went back to his side of the bed and slipped in, close to Naruto.

"Nnh.." the blond groaned and turned around, half awake, and hugged Sasuke around the waist, snuggling.

"Are you just pretending to be asleep, Naruto?" Sasuke asked him, slightly annoyed but he was smiling.

"Nope." the other answered and opened one eye, snickering. Uchiha leaned himself on his right elbow and laid facing Naruto.

"Baka."

"I'm not-" Naruto replied but before he could continued, Sasuke pressed his mouth over his and kissed him.

"Nn.." he moaned into Sasuke's mouth, vibrations and warmth only extending the sensation.

"Mm.. wasn't expecting that.." Naruto said and licked his lips while Sasuke's hands went to the blond's waist and under the tee shirt, his fingers tracing up the stomach towards the chest.

"Stop that. It tickles, Sasuke.." the boy complained trying to hold in the laughter when the raven's hands went to his sides.

"Oh, you mean this?" he tickled Naruto who curled up trying to stop him. Too bad for him, because of the laughter he barely was able to fight back, not that it was unpleasant.

However, while moving around, his right hand reached a small pillow which he used to bash Sasuke in the face.

"You shouldn't have done that, Naruto.." Sasuke twitched but a evil smirk appeared across his lips.

"Wahhh! Stop, stop, stop!" the smaller male complained, while laughing, against the now even more evil tickling. He barely even noticed that Sasuke dove in closer and pulled the tee shirt's neckline a bit to kiss Naruto's left shoulder slowly, ignoring the marks. The tickling faded off.

"Nn.." Naruto groaned under the other boy, enjoying the sweet sensation of the lips across his skin.

"Do you still want me to stop?" Sasuke asked in a low voice, backing away just a bit and looking at his lover.

"No... Yeah... We should..." the raven haired boy leaned in again and continued kissing Naruto's neck, circling around with the tip of his tongue while his hands pulled the other boy's shirt up. He backed away a bit and pulled up the t-shirt completely before continuing to trace kisses on the tanned skin.

"Why? Don't you like this, _Naruto_?" Sasuke asked using a seductive voice for Naruto's ears. The blond gulped and closed his eyes.

"No, it's not that.. -heavy breath- It's just.. -ahhh-.. It doesn't feel right with this bruises on me.." he opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke who stopped and was staring down at him.

"I don't care, Naruto." Sasuke told him and brushed some stray strands of hair of Naruto's from over his eyes.

"Liar.." the blond muttered, pouting. "When I woke up in the woods you covered my neck with the jacket. That was why I woke up.." he looked away from Sasuke.

"It's not your fault.. I just.. hate the idea of someone else.. touching you.." Naruto gulped and looked back at him. He was about to say something but he remained silent when the other boy continued.

"That's why.. I wanna make you mine.. just mine.. Naruto" Sasuke leaned down and held the blond tight in his arms.

Naruto held him back and a smile appeared on his lips.

"Then make me yours.." he whispered.

* * *

YAY! Finally finished! Please tell me what you think! It's like 4.25 am and i stayed up just to update for you guys. I really, really need to go sleep now. I had some tiring days.. and I've been kinda sick and upset.. Plus, tomorrow I have karate classes so I will probably be horribly tired.

Please review and show me that the hours I spend writing are worth something to you! It always makes me happy even if I'm sad..

Milk and cookies for kind reviewers!


	17. Mine

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Going to contain Lemons!

**Summary Update:** Naruto and Sasuke are back in the village, safe. The adventure with Juugo has ended. What will happen to our favorite couple now? The story isn't ending soon. Lots of special lemons (very different one from the other, i promise) to come.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

_"That's why.. I wanna make you mine.. just mine.. Naruto" Sasuke leaned down and held the blond tight in his arms._

_Naruto held him back and a smile appeared on his lips._

_"Then make me yours.." he whispered into Sasuke's ears._

* * *

The raven haired boy pulled back and stared at Naruto.

"It will hurt, Naruto.."

"How do you know that it'll hurt? Have you done it before?" Naruto asked bluntly, in a innocent way, jealousy waving upon him. He tried to push Sasuke away but the other held him tight.

"Stop that.. Of course I haven't. It's just that.. well.." he muttered, blushing just a bit.

".. that what?" the blond insisted.

"I kinda researched it a while back..." he looked away from Naruto who began laughing.

"I really didn't imagine you the type to research something like that.." Sasuke pouted.

"Urusai, baka! You'll be glad I did!" he sneered.

"Haha, no. I'm not gonna be the submissive one if that's what you mean, Sasuke." Naruto laughed again.

"You gotta be kidding. There's no way you're the one on top, Naruto." Sasuke twitched.

"We'll see about that." the blond pushed Sasuke off him and on his back in a fast move, like they were sparring.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted his name, annoyed.

"I'm not the girl in this relationship! I was the one to save your sorry ass today! I.." he moaned as Naruto started kissing his neck. "I.. have..- ahh shit..- the right to be seme.. -lick and suck on his neck, oh fuck-..Naruto, stop it..!" Sasuke panted when Naruto slid his hand towards Sasuke's shorts, rubbing over them. The arousal pumped under the thin layer of clothing right into Naruto's hand.

"Aahh!" he arched his back.

"You were saying?.." Naruto teased while sucking and slowly biting the raven's right nipple. Sasuke came to himself and pushed the blond so he could be on top.

"Hey, temee, I wasn't done!" the boy under Sasuke complained. The raven smirked.

"Now we'll see who the seme is, Naruto." the Uchiha leaned and pressed his lips onto Naruto's. To his surprise, Naruto didn't resist. Instead, his arms went around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down to tighten the kiss.

Their tongues mingled with hot breaths from eachother, saliva tracing over the two's lips. Naruto bit Sasuke's lower lips, pulling it down towards him as Sasuke backed away just a bit and licked his bruised lip.

"You'll have to pay for that, you know.." he smirked and with the tip of his tongue Sasuke licked his upper lip.

Naruto snickered. "My pleasure." Sasuke's smirk increased.

"You asked for it." he went to the blond's neck and started sucking and licking down towards the chest. When he reached the other male's nipples, Naruto moaned as Sasuke sucked on it for a while. The blond's face become red, Sasuke noticed, opening his eyes to see the look on Naruto's face when he moaned.

Hearing those grunting, sweet noises coming from Naruto's throat, Sasuke felt his own arousal increase in size. The sounds were making him feel like boiling on the inside. Just hearing Naruto moan like that was enough to make him hard.

His left side straddled Naruto's hip while his right hand went down on the male's stomach, onto the waist and slowly began pulling down the short pants.

"Sas-suke.." the blond said through small pants as he opened his eyes and locked them with the raven's. Sasuke got up on his knees, in bed, and pulled the blond's pants down entirely, throwing them on the floor.

"Naruto.." he said while his hand traveled up Naruto's thigh, going towards the middle.

Naruto pulled himself up a bit and tugged at Sasuke's pants before falling back on the pillow again. "You t-too, baka.."

Sasuke's lips curved into a smile as Naruto's hands touched his chest and shoulders, just to feel him. After his own pants were thrown down on the floor, Sasuke stepped back above Naruto and started kissing the blond's stomach.

Kyuubi's seal was surfacing at the heat the blond was in. His chakra was acting up because of the weird feelings that had taken over Naruto. Sasuke traced his tongue over the seal which seemed yet to be unnoticed by the blond.

His tongue also traced kisses lower, going towards the other male's arousal. Naruto felt shivers through his body as Sasuke touched places Naruto had never been touched by anyone before. The raven felt Naruto shiver slightly under his lips and his hands went tight over the arousal.

Right then, he heard Naruto moan again and he felt his blood rummaging, boiling inside of him as he wanted to make Naruto moan his name louder.. scream it off those pure soft lips.. loud.. loud.. as loud as possible.. so he did the next thing that crossed his mind.

His mouth licked the tip of Naruto's arousal, making the blond gasp and shiver even more.

"Aahh..!" the blond lifted his waist just a bit. Sasuke knew he did the right move so he went further. His saliva covered the arousal as he went from the tip to the lower part, he sucked and pulled the skin slightly between his lips, making Naruto moan just a bit louder while his face grew even more read and his body was sweating under the hot pressure his blood was boiling to.

"S-Sasuke.." the blond whispered his lover's name again.. with a now more lower voice, gasping for breath as he suddenly felt his arousal being swallowed whole.. in a wet warmth..

Naruto's mind didn't work anymore.. Only his body reacted now as he arched his back and his hips moved towards the raven's mouth. Sasuke held his hips down when he felt choking.

The blond and him haven't done this before so their moves were nervous and sloppy.. They tried to go along with the flow they both felt in their own bodies..

Sasuke pulled away and licked the arousal again as it slowly pumped, longing to be cared for as it was just moments ago.

"No.. Sasuke.. don't stop.. Please, don't stop.." Naruto opened his eyes and begged Sasuke who looked up at him, smirked and leaned back down.

"Stop moving then.." he ordered the blond who gulped and nodded.

"Y-yeah.." Sasuke's tongue circled the arousal again and he felt Naruto squirm pleasantly under him. He couldn't help but move since the feeling was too good to not want more, Sasuke thought.

"Shtop mmmoving.." he said while swallowing the length again, the vibrations from the words driving Naruto insane.

"Aahhh!" the blond yelled as he felt Sasuke going up and down faster.. sucking on the tip when going back up, making Naruto lose it.

"Sasuke.. i'm.. Sa-..-suke.. gonna.." the blond panted, going mad at the strong sucking and licking in the same time of Sasuke's tongue over his arousal. As soon as Sasuke realized what the words meant, he sucked one more time and backed off, leaving the arousal in the cold air of the room.

"Noo!.. don't stop, Sasuke!" Naruto begged him not to but Sasuke only smirked.

"If you want that, you have to earn it.. I promise I'll make you feel good, Naruto.." his smirk increased over his lips. Naruto felt like crying at the loss of such unbelievable sensations.

"Iyada.. continue now.. I was so close! Baka, baka, baka!" Naruto complained, flushed. Sasuke climbed up to him and pressed his mouth over Naruto's to quiet him. The blond tried to push him off since he didn't like to feel how he tasted himself.

"Eww... don't do that." he poked out his tongue towards Sasuke.

"Why? I think you taste good, Naruto." the raven smiled and licked his lips.

"That's because you're a pervert.." the blond muttered, pouting.

"I bet you would've tasted better if you did finish.. but we'll find that out later.." And with that, Sasuke started licking the boy's neck again.

His hip grinded into Naruto's, both their naked bodies rubbing against the other.. Sasuke took his kisses towards the shoulders as he slowly positioned himself between the blond's legs.

The blond didn't seem to realize what would come next, he was still lost under the wet kisses, surrounded by the dizzy state Sasuke managed to put him in earlier.

"Mm.." he panted and licked his lips when Sasuke bit the blond's shoulder just a bit.

"Do you want more, Naruto?.." the Uchiha asked whispering into his ear, seductively.

"Y-yeah.. Kiss me again.." the boy ordered and Sasuke was more than happy to comply.. but now was not the moment..

He took two fingers to Naruto's lips. The blond widened his eyes just a bit and looked at Sasuke who slowly put his fingers into the boy's mouth.

Naruto licked and sucked on the fingers, wanting to feel more of Sasuke, too.. It didn't felt fair.. He needed more.. much more.. he wanted to have Sasuke..

"Lick better.." Sasuke ordered this time. Naruto closed his eyes and did as told for a few seconds. He felt Sasuke pull his fingers out and backing down a bit, his right hand going towards the blond's crotch.

"What are you-.." his mind crashed when he felt something hard.. and wet.. breaking his lower entrance, painfully..

"AAHH" he screamed. Sasuke moved a finger inside him to prepare him for what would come next.

Seeing Naruto's painful, sweaty look, he wasn't as sure as what he'd read in his research was really true.. he wanted it to be good but it looked so painful..

Frowning and sweat running down his forehead mingling with his blond strands of hair, Naruto opened his eyes and clutched his teeth, looking at Sasuke who had stopped his movement afraid he would hurt Naruto too much.

"M-move or get o-out.." Naruto panted painfully, in his mind swearing at Sasuke..

The raven nodded slightly and began slowly moving his finger. Naruto seemed to calm down just a bit with time but he was still burrying his fingers in Sasuke's shoulders to focus on anything but the pain.

Another scream came out when Naruto felt Sasuke entering another finger inside him and started going in and slightly towards the exit, in again and so on.. In and out..

He slowly started scizzoring the fingers to stretch Naruto's entrance. The blond seemed to relax completely as the pain fully took over him, not being able to feel too much anymore.. until Sasuke's long fingers found a spot not even Naruto knew he had..

Naruto moaned, his mouth opening, saliva tracing down the sweaty skin, towards his jaw.

The blond threw his right hand over his eyes, trying to hide his face under the moans in his throat that Sasuke was making him sound involuntary.

Then, he felt the fingers slip out from him slowly.. Sasuke put both his hands on Naruto's thighs and went closer to Naruto's with his own hip.

His right hand gripped on his own arousal and positioned it at the entrance of the blond.

Naruto screamed much louder than he had so far when he felt Sasuke slowly slip inside of him, way bigger than his fingers were.

"F-Fuuuck!" he yelled, arching his back because of the pain, while gripping on the sheets to his right and left sides.

Sasuke moved slowly at first, waiting for Naruto to get used to it but that didn't come very soon.

After a few thrusts, Sasuke's hands lifted Naruto's butt a bit and thrusted in again, touching the same place which he found with his fingers earlier. Naruto groaned and slightly relaxed his grips on the sheets, Sasuke noticed while barely keeping himself clear with all those new amazing feelings of being inside something so tight and hot..

He hit Naruto's prostate again, making the boy pant out even louder. Bending over Naruto and thrusting into him, the Uchiha tried really hard to keep from finishing soon.. but he felt too good under those maddening sensations that he felt.. He even tried thinking of anything that Naruto would do to take his revenge for this just so he wouldn't finish soon.. No.. he wanted to feel Naruto much more.. deeper..

"S-Sass-suke.." Naruto tilted his head back over the pillow and pulled on Sasuke's hands resting on his hips, instead of the sheets.

"F-faster..f-faster.." the blond begged his lover who started thrusting even deeper.. harder.. biting his own lips, breaking it slightly in the process.. The feelings made him ignore something insignificant as his lip bleeding towards his chin, mixing with sweat that flowed down from his scalp..

Sasuke's hair was wet with sweat and hanging over his face, with every push inside the blond, hitting his eyelids, unlike Naruto's blond hair which mingled with sweat over his forehead or was being thrown back over the pillow with every push he took inside of him.

Sasuke took the right hand from Naruto's hip and began pumping down on Naruto's length, up and down. Amazingly enough, he thought, Naruto was still hard under all that pain..

He moved his hands faster and faster and pumped his own arousal into the blond's body as hard and fast as he could.

"Nn.. Naru..too.." he panted while feeling closer to the finish. Even pumping Naruto's arousal in the same time was exciting him even more.

The blond started screaming Sasuke's name as he also came closer to the end.

After a few more moments of deep thrusting, hard pumping of Naruto's length, Sasuke felt the blond's arousal come over his hand and over his own stomach. That was enough to make Sasuke finish inside of Naruto.

He fell over Naruto who was exhausted as well from pleasure but from pain as well..

His hand slipped out from between them, releasing the blond's arousal. They felt sticky because of Naruto's cum, colliding their bodies together.

Sasuke fell with his face onto Naruto's chest, his warm breaths giving more shivers to Naruto who was also still panting.

He was about to slip out of Naruto when the blond put his arms around his neck, keeping him down and whispered. "Not yet.."

He smiled, even Naruto feeling the shape of his lips cuve into a smile above his skin. Sasuke placed a soft kiss over the soft skin and turned his head a bit so his right ear would be over the blond's heart instead.

They both sat like that for a bit, waiting for their breaths to calm down. In the silence, Sasuke listened the fast, strong beating rate of the other male's heart. He closed his eyes, listening.

"I love you, Naruto.." the raven whispered.

He didn't see the small, tired smile on Naruto's face but he felt the arms that circled around him, tighten around his shoulders..

"I love you, too, Sasuke.." the blond whispered back to him and pressed his lips to Sasuke's head, placing a short kiss over the dark, long and spiky hair.

"So.." Naruto mumbled as he pushed his head back into the pillow with a small smile on his face.

"Um..?" Sasuke asked, unmoving. He liked to sit there above Naruto, listening to the heart rate slow down.. It was music to his own heart..

"Next time we switch places.." Naruto said with a evil smirk on his face.

"What?" Sasuke's head jumped up with a raised eyebrow, staring at the blond who was grinning.

"I SAID.. it's MY turn next time.." his grin increased.

"You must be kidding, Naruto. No way in hell." Sasuke sneered at him as he slowly pulled out his length from inside the other male, falling down by his side, on his back.

"I'm not kidding. I went through all that, too! Or are you afraid of it?.." Naruto said in a challenging tone.

Sasuke sighed and while he got down from the bed, his feet touching the cold wooden floor, he muttered a "Fine.."

Naruto grinned since he knew Sasuke would never refuse a challenge, no matter what kind, especially one made by his lover..

He knew Sasuke more than anyone and he smiled at the thought as he watched the raven walk towards the bathroom...

Sasuke was his..

..and he had become Sasuke's..

A smile carved itself on his lips as he waited for the bathroom to be clear so he could go.. if only he could manage getting up, he thought, sighing..

* * *

-wipes nosebleed-

Ba Ba Ba boom! How was it, my dear friends? I hope you enjoyed it cause an even more interesting one will come very soon! And when I say interesting, I say MUCH more interesting than this one.. Let's call this warm-up! xD xD

So, please show me that the day I spent writing this was worth something to you! And I'll promise I'll do even better next time!

Milk and cookies for kind reviewers! Love you guys! I'll be waiting for your reviews!

p.s. please try to tell me what you think instead of just "update soon" cause i'd love knowing if you liked it or not, pweaaaase? yay, you're the best!


	18. Real

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Going to contain Lemons!

**Summary Update:** Naruto and Sasuke are back in the village, safe. The adventure with Juugo has ended. What will happen to our favorite couple now? The story isn't ending soon. Lots of special lemons (very different one from the other, i promise) to come.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**::IMPORTANT:: **

**PLEASE READ THIS: **

I made a present for everyone who's reading this story! I promise you won't regret checking it out!

Go to youtube and search for "**annyaonweb addicted**" ! You'll find a VERY special video there! I made it for you guys, which is the reason i've been late with updating the story. I'd like knowing if you liked it. I worked three days on it but it was worth it. I also wrote something in the description there. Bye guys and thank you for being such wonderful readers and reviewers! Let's carry on with our little story for now..

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, sleepily.

He looked at the weight using him as a pillow. Sasuke had his right cheek on the blond's chest, his left hand over the boy's stomach and his left leg somehow between Naruto's. The blond smiled and blushed just a bit realizing that they had fallen asleep naked, only covered by a warm blanket.

He didn't want to wake up the black haired boy since he was sleeping so sweetly on his chest, mouth slightly open and strands of hair falling over his face randomly, giving him a angelic appearance in the morning sunlight.

The blond lifted his free right hand and brushed some hair out the other boy's eyes and placed it between the pillow and his head.

'Hm.. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.. Never saw him this relaxed before, though..' Naruto thought, staring at his lover.

"I can feel you staring, you know.." Sasuke mumbled with his eyes still closed but a small smile on his lips.

Naruto laughed out loud. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

"What time is it?" Sasuke yawned and stretched his body, half over Naruto.

"It's eleven." the blond answered peaking at the clock on the opposite wall.

"I guess we were really tired."

"Yeah." Naruto grinned and stretched, too. "I'm hungry.."

"Wanna go get something to eat or make something?" Sasuke asked slipping out of the cover. He placed his feet on the cold wooden floor. It felt somewhat awakening in the morning.

"I guess.. can you make something? I'm not really up for going up for a while.. It still hurts a bit.." Naruto pouted and sighed. Sasuke smiled as he pulled on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt.

"Okay, dobe. I'll be right back." Sasuke got up and walked towards the door.

He stopped and turned around, walking to Naruto's side of the bed. He leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss on Naruto's lips. The blond smiled after Sasuke abandoned his already needy lips.

"Good morning to you, too, Sasuke." he grinned. Sasuke turned around to walk away and Naruto grabbed the back of his tee shirt, pulling him down in bed over himself. Sasuke was with his back on Naruto's chest, now. The blond kissed his mouth again, more detailed.. He let go of Sasuke.

"Good morning, Naruto." the raven whispered with his eyes still closed while Naruto grinned happily. He opened them, smiled and got up.

Naruto cuddled with the warm blanket again and tried to snooze some more while Sasuke prepared something to eat.

xxxxxx

Sasuke, once in the kitchen, saw that there wasn't any bread.. Of course not, after all the adventures lately, he thought, shrugging. He went in the living-room, took out a pair of pants on his own closet and pulled them on.

A few minutes later, he was walking towards the small bread store close to Naruto's apartment.

"Sasuke-kun!" a girl called his name, waving in the same time. "Good morning."

"Morning." he greeted his teammate, lazily.

"You look tired, Sasuke-kun." Sakura noticed and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"So do you." he grunted back at her. A small blush appeared on her cheeks. "I'd say it's the same reason." he said, this time with a confident smirk on his face. Sakura's face went completely red.

"P-probably n-not the same reason.. Or maybe.. Tee hee.. Depends." She giggled nervously and suddenly felt like crawling somewhere and hide.

"Hn.." he grunted entering the store, followed closely by the pink haired girl.

"How's Naruto feeling?" she asked while browsing the bread isle for some small pans.

"He's fine. The dobe just needs rest." Sasuke answered picking up two breads. He went to the cashier and paid before leaving.

"Tell him I said hi." Sakura shouted from a distance after parting ways. Sasuke turned around and walked back to the apartment.

xxxxxxx

Sasuke unlocked the door, went in, took off his shoes and went in the kitchen.

He placed the bag with the bread on the table and opened the refrigerator to get the jar with gem and the margerine. When he lifted a kitchen towel off the counter, Sasuke saw it was red, drops of blood on the tip. His eyes widened at the sight, imagining the worst.

'Damn it, not again!..' he panicked and ran towards the bedroom.

It was empty. The blanket was thrown at a side and Naruto wasn't there.

And then.. he heard the bathroom door.

"Naruto?" he called and ran back in the living-room.

Naruto was with his back leaned on the kitchen counter, putting a small bandage on his cut finger.

"Oh, you're already back-.." he got cut off when Sasuke hugged him around his neck, tight.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" he asked, oblivious to the worry that caught his lover in just one minute.

The black haired boy drew back and kissed Naruto. He broke apart from the other's wet, soft lips and leaned his forehead on the blond's.

"You're acting weird.." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry.. I just saw that.." Sasuke pointed behind him without turning around. Naruto saw the knife, thought a bit and then laughed.

"Baka. I just wanted to take a knife out of the cabinet and I cut my finger." he lifted his finger and showed it to Sasuke, childlishly grinning. The Uchiha boy sighed but then smiled.

"I'm glad.. This worrying is getting annoying.. I wasn't like this until now.." he grunted, annoyed by himself.

"It's because you have me now, baka. And you don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself." Naruto stuck out his tongue, playfully, and after that, kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"I guess.. Oh yeah.." he remembered something.

Naruto watched him search his pockets.

Sasuke took out his closed fist and laid it in front of Naruto.

"Naruto." The blond looked at him strangely. Sasuke was acting weird, better said..

"You're scaring me, Sasuke. What-.." he looked down at the fist that uncletched and showed a small, silver ring.. his ring.. Naruto looked back up at Sasuke.

"Do you.. want to keep it.. I mean.. for real this time.." The Uchiha boy asked, blushing just a big but kept his eyes on Naruto's.

"You're serious, Sasuke?.." the blond managed to speak out.

"But that means we'll really be.." he swallowed nervously. "..engaged."

"Yeah. It does.. Not a charade anymore." Sasuke replied.

"Not 'fake' anymore.." Naruto muttered to himself, absently staring at the ring.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the little chapter! And I hope you enjoyed my little present!

It's 3 am, i stayed up to update for you guys and to show you my present, specially made for you. I am way far with lack of sleep, i'm extremely tired. I feel like i'm gonna collapse pretty soon so i should stop talking and sleep..

Milk and cookies for kind reviewers!


	19. Secrets

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Going to contain Lemons!

**Summary Update:** Naruto and Sasuke are back in the village, safe. The adventure with Juugo has ended. What will happen to our favorite couple now? The story isn't ending soon. Lots of special lemons to come.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previous chapter_

_"Do you.. want to keep it.. I mean.. for real this time.." The Uchiha boy asked, blushing just a big but kept his eyes on Naruto's._

_"You're serious, Sasuke?.." the blond managed to speak out._

_"But that means we'll really be.." he swallowed nervously. "..engaged."_

_"Yeah. It does.. Not a charade anymore." Sasuke replied._

_"Not 'fake' anymore.." Naruto muttered to himself, absently staring at the ring._

"No. Not fake anymo-.." Sasuke got cut off by Naruto who's arms hugged him close, very tight.

"I love you, Sasuke.." the blond said in a low, trembling voice. He felt so happy. It was real. As real as possible.

This time he would really be happy. Sasuke would be happy, too. What more could they wish for? Sasuke's hands circled around Naruto's waist and hugged back.

Feeling the blond's wandering hands travelling up to his longer hair, gripping senzually, Sasuke felt again.. warm. He drew back slightly just enough to capture his lover's lips in a deep kiss. Both the boy's lips were wet and soft against each other; their tongues dancing together..

Naruto's fingers gripped around the long black strands of hair, pulling but not enough to harm the other while Sasuke's hands traveled up to the blond's chest, under his tee shirt.

Knock Knock.

The two boys lazily broke apart from the kiss, hands still around each other.

"I'll go." Sasuke said and licked his lips, wishing he could eat up Naruto without anything disturbing. He must've forgotten that Naruto would eat him up the next time, probably because of how hot and high he felt at the moment.

Naruto leaned on the counter, smiling widely, admiring the small ring that now gave a different feeling. For the first time, Naruto felt really, really happy. He would have a real family from now on. He was not alone anymore. But a thought came to his mind as he realized how things will be changing and his happy smile turned into a sad one.. remembering the one person he wished would be here to tell his happiness to.. and then they'd laugh and train.. Naruto's mind trailed off for a few moments.

Sasuke came back in the kitchen with two people behind him. Naruto looked up and saw small Hinata behind Sasuke and Kiba by her side.

The Inuzuka boy came up to him and just slammed a heavy hand on his back as a welcome back. Sasuke leaned on the wall and smiled seeing Naruto grinning.

"We heard from Sakura that you were back. Dude, you're so reckless sometimes." Kiba grinned as he spoke.

"I can take care of myself, dog-boy." Naruto sticked out his tongue at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Clumsy ass."

"Urusai!" Naruto beamed at him. He saw Hinata smiling at them, arguing like good friends.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" he waved happily.

"I'm glad that you're safe, Naruto-kun. Kiba-kun said he would have _killed_ you if you got hurt." She giggled.

"Haha, like he could!" Naruto laughed.. and stopped. The cerulean eyes widened a bit. Naruto gripped his tee. Hinata stopped giggling but kept silent. Kiba noticed her face and looked at Naruto.

"Oi. Are you alright?" he asked, not sure if Naruto was fine or not.

Sasuke rushed to Naruto's side but his lover just pushed him back, gently saying no to his help.

"I'm fine. Thanks. Got a bit dizzy. That's all. I guess I need some fresh air." He smiled to everyone else and walked towards the bedroom. Sasuke looked worried so he went after him.

"Naruto, are you alright?" the raven haired boy asked, entering the room. He saw Naruto pull up some long pants on him and looking for his jacket.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go take a walk. I'll be back in a few hours." Naruto answered zipping his jacket, smiling.

"If you're not feeling well, maybe you should stay inside."

"I'm alright, baka. I'm gonna be back later." the blond stole a fast kiss from Sasuke's lips and walked out the door after the other smiled and nodded in understanding. Hinata soon left while Kiba kept asking Sasuke about the 'adventure' with Juugo. Naruto walked fast towards the Hokage mountain and ran up the stairs until he reached a darker hallway.

He turned around a hidden lock and a door opened in the wall. It was a bigger room than the others, but with no windows. The walls were covered in sealing markings.

Naruto went inside and sat down. He formed the seals for summoning jutsu and a small frog appeared with a huge scroll on its back.

"Yo, gaki. Why did you summon me this early?" the frog looked up, annoyed to be called out so suddenly.

"Sorry. I need the scroll now." Naruto apologized and took the scrool off the frog's back.

"But there should be some time left."

"Yeah. I know, Gamakichi. Thanks for delivering it." the blond grinned and thanked the small animal.

"Whatever. Just do what you have to do." Naruto took off his tee shirt, threw it and the jacket on the floor, opened the scrool and laid it out on the ground.

He looked at the seals, formed them and placed the tip of his fingers on the scroll. His fingers started releasing blue chakra and leaf markings were on his fingertips.

After standing up, he slammed his hand on the seal on his stomach. A scream resounded in the empty, isolated chamber, for more than several seconds. Naruto's eyes closed and he fell face down on the cold floor, breathing heavy.

"Yare, yare." Gamikichi sighed, took the scroll and poof-ed out.

xxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He realized his head was sitting on something soft.

"Sasuke.." he mumbled in his sleep and his eyes opened when he head a girl's giggle.

"Hinata-chan.. Hey.." Naruto looked up and gave a tired smile.

"You know, Naruto-kun.. Maybe it's not such a good idea keeping this a secret from the others."

"Nah.. It'll be fine. They don't need to know. They can't do anything anyway. Tsunade-baa-chan also thinks I should tell them.. but.. I don't wanna worry them for nothing.." Tiredly, he lifted his head from the girl's lap.

"This could've happened in the middle of a mission, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun should know.. especially him." the girl said and sighed.

"It didn't. See why I don't wanna tell them? They'd worry just like you." Naruto jumped up and looked at his stomach. Five red points that looked like burns stood over the seal. He knew that before a day passed, he'd lose the marks but he always hated seeing them. Hinata leaned down and picked up his jacket while Naruto grabbed his tee and pulled it on.

"Here you go, Naruto-kun." she handed him the tee shirt.

"You know. You didn't have to come again." She handed him the jacket and he pulled it on.

"Well, at least you're not alone.. but really.. Naruto-kun." Hinata became more serious.

"Um?" Naruto looked up after zipping his jacket.

"Tell Sasuke-kun. He should know." The blond sighed.

"I know.. He should.. but.."

"No buts, Naruto-kun. He's not just a simple friend anymore.."

"I know.." Naruto sighed in defeat and headed towards the door along with Hinata. He locked the hidden door and walked back towards the village with his friend.

"Thanks for coming again, Hinata.. But how did you know I was coming here this time?" Naruto asked, blunt while they went down the stairs of the mountain statues.

"You had that pain right before you needed the seals, again, didn't you? It's not that hard to notice. You lose yourself for a few seconds."

"It's not that easy to notice, Hinata-chan. You're just too good of a observer." He winked and walked towards the Ichiraku, waving to Hinata who was heading towards the training grounds to meet Shino and Kiba. The girl waved back and also left.

xxxxxxxx

After eating together with Shikamaru and Chouji who were at the Ichiraku and talking for a while, Naruto left home. A few hours had already passed since he had left home.

"Sasuke? Are you still here?" he called while taking his shoes off.

"Aa. You're back.. early.. Feel better?" Sasuke answered from in the bathroom and came out only in a pair of short pants. His hair was wet after taking a bath.

"Yeah. I feel great." Naruto grinned happily and plopped on the couch. Sasuke came in front of him and sat down in his lap, his legs around Naruto.

"I was kinda bored today, no missions and all." Sasuke said and kissed Naruto's jawline. "We have the entire week off.." He leaned more and kissed Naruto's neck and licked from the tee shirt's line up to the chin with the tip of his tongue.

"Whoa.. So this is how.. you act.. when you're bored?.." Naruto snickered and bit his own lower lip. He put his hands on Sasuke's face and pulled him close, kissing him strong.. Tongue around tongue.. Saliva lingering on their bruised lips from the desire they both felt.. the desire of ravishing each other.. until Naruto broke apart, licking his own lips.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked, wanting to have more from those lips.

"No.. I just.." Naruto looked to the right side, away from Sasuke's eyes.

"Spill it, dobe."

"I'm just a bit tired. Do you mind if I go sleep for a few hours?" Naruto asked, in a apologizing tone. '_The sealing burns should heal by tomorrow.. I just gotta avoid him until then.. It won't be so hard, will it?.._'

"Okay.." Sasuke got up from the boy's lap and took out a tee shirt from the drawer. Naruto really wanted to kiss his lips and so much more.. seing Sasuke almost naked.. and knowing that this time he would be seme (on top)..

_'Man.. please don't tease me so much.._' Sasuke noticed Naruto staring and smirked knowingly.

"I'm gonna go train while you sleep. I'll see you later." Sasuke went towards Naruto and leaned to take a small kiss before leaving. Naruto pulled him down to kiss him deeper and almost forgot about his needed sleep. Sasuke straightened up but Naruto kept his arms on the boy's waist. His hands slowly entered under the blue tee of Sasuke's, going up.

"I thought.. you were going.. to sleep.." Sasuke teased when Naruto lifted the tee and started kissing his stomach.

"Screw it.." the blond said in a low voice while focusing on the hungry kisses. He stopped.

"What? Don't tell me that you're going to go sleep after all.." Sasuke said in a disappointed voice.

"Hell no. Come on." Naruto grinned and jumped up, going in the bedroom, pulling Sasuke with him. He pushed Sasuke on the bed.

"Ah shit. I forgot." the raven haired boy remembered what they had talked the night before.

"Too late to get out of it, Sasuke." Naruto grinned and leaned down, pulling off Sasuke's tee shirt and then his own, throwing them on the floor, while sitting on his lover's lap.

"Naruto.. what's that?" Sasuke asked frowning.

* * *

I hope you liked the short chappy. I'm sorry I haven't updated in wow... almost 2 weeks.. gomen ne! I'll try to update faster.

What do you guys think it's wrong with our Naruto?

Review, it means a lot to me. Please show me that my hours spent writing are worth something to you!

Milk and cookies for kind reviewers!

_Update:_ Check out the story "Young Love" by Lovely Spell. It has a very interesting idea.


	20. Sexy Motion

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing. Going to contain Lemons!

**Summary Update:** Naruto and Sasuke are back in the village, safe. The adventure with Juugo has ended. What will happen to our favorite couple now? What about Naruto's new sealing marks? Lots of special lemons to come.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime. I do own the plot in this fic, though, so that counts for something, right?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previous chapter_

_"Screw it.." the blond said in a low voice while focusing on the hungry kisses. He stopped._

_"What? Don't tell me that you're going to go sleep after all.." Sasuke said in a disappointed voice._

_"Hell no. Come on." Naruto grinned and jumped up, going in the bedroom, pulling Sasuke with him. He pushed Sasuke on the bed._

_"Ah shit. I forgot." the raven haired boy remembered what they had talked the night before._

_"Too late to get out of it, Sasuke." Naruto grinned and leaned down, pulling off Sasuke's tee shirt and then his own, throwing them on the floor, while sitting on his lover's lap._

_"Naruto.. what's that?" Sasuke asked frowning._

* * *

"What's what?" the blond asked, trying to distract Sasuke's attention, leaning down and pressing more kisses on the neck.

"Naruto.. wait.. Stop!" the other male said, annoyed, realizing what Naruto wanted to do.

"Fuck. Can't we talk about it another time?" Naruto asked in a angrier voice.

"What are those marks? You didn't have them this morning." Sasuke insisted. He got up and leaned on his elbows, looking at Naruto who laid down on his back on the bed in his right side.

"Seal marks.." the blond muttered, frowning.

"What do you mean? The Kyuubi has a completely different seal." the black haired boy asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity while staring at his lover.

"Yeah.. Well, these are new ones.." Naruto answered and sighed. Sasuke didn't ask anything else. Instead, he just looked at Naruto, trying to realize the reason of the new sealing marks. The blond noticed he was thinking about it and he continued explaining.

"I need them. When I searched for you.. I used Kyuubi's power too much. I just wanted to get you back.."

"Does that mean the sealing is weakening?" Sasuke asked, hoping the answer would be a better one.

"Yeah. It does. Before he died, Jiraiya sent me his scrolls. I found the seals there, just like he once told me. Shortly after I started chasing you again, I started having short pains around the original seal and chakra started flowing out after one hour. Tsunade managed to do the seals on me and I got back to myself. After that, I had to learn to do it myself. It happens from three to three months."

"So basically.. If you don't use it.. You lose yourself.. Just much worse.." Sasuke said and gulped in worry.

"Yeah.. kinda like that.. But today it happened after just two months."

"How could you be so reckless?" he paused. "Why the hell didn't you say anything? Am I the only one who you didn't tell?" Sasuke asked, a bit angry and disappointed.

"What? No, of course not! Only few people know. Tsunade-baa-chan, Hinata-chan and Shizune-onee-chan. They were around when it happened the first time. Tsunade baa-chan said I should tell our team but I didn't want to worry anyone else. They worry enough as it is." Naruto sighed silently and close his eyes for five seconds. He opened them and looked back at Sasuke.

"I'm not sorry for hiding it." the boy continued and got up, resting his elbows on his legs. He turned his head to look at Sasuke who was still leaning on his elbows, on the bed.

Sasuke sighed and straightened up enough to be able to put his arms around Naruto who smiled at the contact.

"Stop hiding things from me." Sasuke mumbled into his back, lips touching Naruto's skin with each opening, at each word.

"I promise." Naruto said with a smile, turned around and pushed Sasuke back on the bed, leaning over him.

"Now.. Can we get to the really important stuff?" the blond asked with a big smirk on his face.

"Usaratonkachi. Pfft.. Fine." Sasuke smiled and put his hands around Naruto's neck, pulling him down into the kiss.

"That's more like it." Naruto muttered into the kiss, teasingly kissing the other's lips. The blond's tongue licked over and in between Sasuke's lips, making them wet and making Sasuke more aroused with every push into his mouth.

"Damn it, Naruto. Let me have you tonight.." he said in a begging voice, feeling teased, all while he tugged down at Naruto's pants.

"No. I will have you tonight." the blond's smirk increased as he lifted himself so Sasuke could push down his pants, like he'd been trying. But Sasuke changed his mind.

"Wait." he said with a new idea in his head.

"What is it?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can have me tonight.." Sasuke said in a alluring voice, with his lips slightly apart, looking more than tempting.

"Yeah.." Naruto said with a curiosity at the other boy's deadly-sexy voice and the glint in his eyes.

"You can do anything you want.."

"Mhmm.. Tell me more.." Naruto leaned again towards him but Sasuke pushed him back while a big evil smile possessed his lips.

"I'll do anything you want me to do.." Sasuke continued with the same hot tone that made Naruto lean in again, wanting to capture the tempting mouth again.

"Mmm.. that sounds good.." He raised his eyebrow again when Sasuke slightly pushed him away again.

"If you strip." Sasuke finished in a determined voice.

"HUH?" Naruto asked slipping off from the bed, falling on his back. He quickly jumped up and sat with his legs crossed.

"I'm not sure I heard you right. Say it again." the blond sat there with a pondering look on his face and his arms placed on his knees. He looked up at the other male who was still up in bed, looking down at him, smiling.

"You heard me, dobe. Strip." Sasuke said leaning on his stomach, laying down on the bed, face down, staring at Naruto, while biting his lips slowly.

Naruto gulped. "What? Why?" Naruto protested, frowning.

"You said it hurts. At least I wanna have some extra fun." Sasuke smirked, knowing he'd be winning.

"You're not being fair, Sasuke.." the blond said with a cute pout on his face when Sasuke threw a shirt with buttons to Naruto.

"Fine.. I'm gonna go take a fast shower." he went towards the bathroom with the shirt in his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke jumped off the bed and opened his pc to search for a song. Soon, a song started playing in the stereo at a low volume.

In ten minutes, Naruto came back, showered and dressed in a pair of jeans (from the living-room closet) and a shirt with small buttons.

Sasuke turned his chair around and sat with his legs spread and his arms crossed, waiting for the show. He tilted back and turned the volume up on the stereo, and resumed his position.

"I hope you know how you're gonna pay for making me do this, teme.." Naruto said with a annoyed blush on his face.

_I love myself; I want you to love me_

_When I feel down; I want you above me_

Naruto started to move his hips from side to side, along the slow rhythm of the music. His slender fingers played with the collar of the shirt he wore.

_I search myself; I want you to find me  
I forget myself; I want you to remind me_

Naruto's lips shaped the words in the song from time to time since he knew it, but he kept silent, focusing on curving along with it, doing his best to ignore the embarrassing feeling. God, he will make Sasuke pay for this..

_I don't want anybody else_

Naruto danced towards the chair Sasuke was in and gave him a sexy look, becoming one with the hot song.

_When I think about you I touch myself_

Sasuke's mouth opened and he gulped quietly when Naruto leaned down in his face and parted his lips for a deep kiss, lips almost touching the other's, but he drew back just in time, teasing Sasuke. He played with the hem on his pants, slowly, teasingly, his fingertips tugging down at them more and more.

_Oohhh.. I don't want anybody else.. Oh no.. oh no.. oh no.._

Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's chest, imitating the singer's sexy voice at the "oh.." parts..The blond touched down towards the boy's waist and then continued on his legs, all the while staring into Sasuke's black eyes. He could practically see the fire burning inside, since he felt the same thanks to the mood-captivating song.

_You're the one who makes me come runnin'  
You're the sun who makes me shine_

Naruto sat on top of Sasuke, on the chair, each leg on either side of the raven haired boy. Still moving his body with the song, Naruto started to unbutton the blue shirt he wore, showing off the smooth, tan skin.

_When you're around I'm always laughin'  
I want to make you mine.._

Naruto slowly moved on top of Sasuke and his smile increased when he saw him lick his lips, hungrily watching. He kissed Sasuke's naked shoulder and brushed against his chest while his fingertips played on the raven haired boy's arms.

_I close my eyes and see you before me  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me_

The blond slowly moved off over Sasuke's legs when the boy wanted to grab him closer, tempted so sweetly. He turned his back to Sasuke and still swaying, he slowly slid his tee shirt off his shoulders.. then his elbows.. swayed his hips.. his shoulders a few times.. and rid of the shirt, letting it fall silently to the floor. Sasuke's mouth was already watery.

_A fool could see just how much I adore you_

Naruto turned around to face his lover again. His hips barely kept the comfy pants on, they were wide for the slender blond and hanged on his waist, revealing the boxers underneath, just a bit.. enough to look tempting and not enough to satisfy the stare..

_I'd get down on my knees; I'd do anything for you_

His fingers slowly slid down on his stomach towards his pants. Reaching the buttons, he slowly opened them while staring at Sasuke.

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself_

Instead of pushing down the pants, Naruto left them open and laid out his hands to pull Sasuke on his feet. He slowly backed off towards the bed, pulling the raven with him, in the same sexy rhythm that he swayed on until now.

_Ahh ohh i don't want anybody else.. Oh no.. Oh on.. Oh no.. yeahh.._

Naruto went around Sasuke, touching him all over with his hands and stopped behind Sasuke, kissing his shoulders again. Sasuke tilted his head to the right side to kiss Naruto but the blond pushed him down on the bed, suddenly.

_I love myself; I want you to love me  
When I feel down; I want you above me_

"Naruto, what are you doing-.." Sasuke asked surprised. He gulped when he felt Naruto sitting down on his backside and moving slowly, arousing him even more. Music continued to play in the background.

Naruto didn't answer. He just created friction between their bodies. Sasuke turned around easily with the blond on top. Naruto let him turn so he would face him and continued to move over the other boy who was only in his boxers.

_I search myself; I want you to find me  
I forget myself; I want you to remind me_

"Naruto.." Sasuke gulped, wanting more than some slow friction. "Enough.." he said with a light blush on his face.

Naruto leaned over and kissed his lips hungrily while his hands busied themselves on his lover's sides, tugging at the boxers. The blond drew back, kissing down Sasuke's chin.. and then on his neck where he sucked and left some red marks.. and then towards his chest. Once he reached there, Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto began to lick and gently chew on his pink nipples.

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself_

One of Naruto's hands went down and pushed down the boxers Sasuke wore, when he lifted his hips, just a bit to make everything easier for the blond. Naruto was much better under him, Sasuke thought and sighed in his mind but he tried to play along as he promised..

_Ahh ohh i don't want anybody else..oh no.. oh no.. oh no.._

Naruto threw the boy's boxers on the floor and his hands traveled up to his own pants to push down. Sasuke pushed him on the bed and got on top of him. Naruto gasped.

"What are you doing, Sasu_keee_?" Naruto said in a complaining voice.

"Let me be on top.." Sasuke pleaded his frowning lover.

"No.." Naruto said in a whisper and stretched out his hands. They placed themselves on Sasuke's cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss instead of arguing more.

Sasuke backed away just enough to rid the blond of the rest of his clothes. He leaned down over the blond's chest, placing small kisses around the perfect skin.. The marks were no longer on Naruto's body. They had disappeared after a night of rest and it felt like they never were there in the first place.

"Naruto.. please.. just tonight.. I wanna have you again.."

"No.." the blond whispered back and pushed into Sasuke's chest to move him aside so he could get on top. Sasuke grabbed his wrists and held it above his head and stopped him from doing so.

"Aw come on, it's not fair!" Naruto complained, annoyed. Sasuke smiled deviously.

'Okay. I'll show you fair, dobe.' A smirk curved on Sasuke's lips.

"What's with that look?.."

"Naruto, we don't use chakra when we're alone like this, right?" Sasuke asked in a mischevious voice.. Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"N-No.. Of course not.. Why?" he asked, curious.

"Don't move. Just one second." Sasuke ordered him. Naruto leaned up on his elbows as Sasuke leaned down from the bed to get the shirt Naruto had been wearing until a few minutes ago.

"Don't. Move." the Uchiha said again feeling Naruto move. He grabbed the shirt and came back up next to Naruto.

"Naruto, close your eyes and keep them closed until I say to open them." he said in a bossy voice again.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked, blunt to what Sasuke wanted.

"Just don't open them. Please?.." he pleaded Naruto in a sweet way. The blond sighed.

"Fine.. You'll so pay for this.." he said and closed his eyes.

"Great." he ignored the warning. "Don't open them whatever happens." Sasuke smirked satisfied. He pushed Naruto around to turn him facing the bed.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"You'll see.." the other's mischevious smile grew when he grabbed Naruto's wrists and he used the shirt to tie his hands behind his back.

"What the hell.." Naruto's eyes shot open and looked back at Sasuke who turned him around again, facing up. Naruto's middle stood up a bit since his hands were under him, tied together, slightly painful.

"We're gonna play a bit." Sasuke said in a alluring voice. He bent down to kiss Naruto's mouth. His lips captured Naruto's in between and slowly bit the lower one. He pulled on it a bit then returned to deepen the kiss. His tongue went into Naruto's mouth, circling around the boy's. Their tongues engaged in a deep, wet kiss that only made them both want more.

Sasuke traced kisses on the chin, going down on the neck towards the blond's chest. As soon as he got there, he bit painfully on Naruto's nipple. Naruto groaned in pain but it soon transformed in pleasure as Sasuke's tongue traced around it more slowly. The tip of his tongue played with the sensitive parts.

His hands went on Naruto's sides, traveling down on his thighs. Sasuke touched his skin slowly, making Naruto crave for more since he was close to his arousal. Not close enough to touch yet enough to make him cry out for more.

"Sasuke.." Naruto said in a pleading voice.

"Yes, Naruto." Sasuke's smile grew again. Naruto's cheeks stained red, blushing slightly.

"Touch me.." the blond pleaded, uncomfortably.

"Touch you where?" the raven haired boy teased.

"Kuso.. You know where.. Onegai.." Naruto replied, angry. Sasuke traced his kisses lower towards his stomach and went towards the blond's arousal with his right hand. He gripped it and slowly moved up and down, enough to tease Naruto.

"Faster.." the blond asked him but Sasuke ignored him. He went lower until his mouth reached the boy's length. The tip of his tongue licked the tip of the arousal, making Naruto moan and beg for more.

Sasuke took the tip on his mouth and sucked on it hard, once, as he pulled back.

"Aahh!" Naruto groaned in pleasure as he felt his arousal being teased insanely, Sasuke repeating the motion. He looked up at Naruto and saw him with his head tilted back, blushing and sweaty, mouth open.. He looked so good, Sasuke thought.

'So beautiful.. I want more of your expressions..' Sasuke smirked and looked down again, taking all the length in his mouth, closing his eyes. Naruto moaned again and gulped. He didn't feel his arms anymore. They went numb under his weight but he had to endure it because of the pleasure he received from his lover, in return.

Sasuke's movements became faster and more tight, sucking on the length to make Naruto go insane.

"Damn.. Sasuke.. so.. good.." Naruto moaned between heavy pants.

Sasuke continued until he felt Naruto tense up even more.

"Sasuke.. I'm gonna.. I can't take it.." Naruto breathed out between the sweet, seductive moans.

The black haired boy stopped and got up above Naruto.

"Nooo.. Why did you stop?" the blond complained in a loud voice. Sasuke laughed.

"You'll see, baka."

"Okay.. but my arms hurt.. Get me out of this." he asked his lover.

"Not yet." Sasuke put his hands on the smaller male's middle and lifted him up easily. He laid down on the bed and placed the blond over him. Naruto's chin was on his right shoulder. Sasuke stretched to the nightstand and took out a small tube from the drawer.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Lube.. I got it today when you were gone. It will hurt less with this." Sasuke opened it and put lube on his fingers and then on his own length.

"Okay.." Naruto said in low voice. He felt dizzy.

He put his hands on his lover's shoulders and helped him straighten up.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" he asked to make sure. The blond gulped and nodded. Sasuke slowly placed him down on his own arousal. The tip slowly slipped in, making Naruto gasp for breath because he hadn't been stretched before entering but it soon slipped in completely and he fell back down on Sasuke's chest. He breathed heavy.

"Are you okay?" his lover asked, a bit worried.

"Y-yeah.." the blond managed to whisper out. Sasuke moved his hips slowly at the beginning. Naruto felt him inside and moaned. His eyes closed tight and endured the pain mixed with a bit of pleasure. Sasuke had been right. It didn't hurt as much with the ointment but it still hurt plenty.

"Oww.." the boy whispered, biting his lower lip.

Sasuke stopped.

"Don't stop.." Naruto said in a ordering voice. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't stop what?" he teased his lover.

"Sasukeee.." the blond said in a annoyed but pleading tone.

"Don't stop what? What do you want me to do.. Naruto?"

"Moving.. Please move.." Naru begged.

"Why don't you do it?" another mischevious smile appeared on the Uchiha boy's lips.

Naruto frowned and looked at him like he went crazy with power. Since Sasuke didn't say anything more, Naruto just stared at him with a pleading look. Sasuke didn't give up so he stared back.

"You wanted to be on top in the first place. It's just a bit different." Sasuke said in a innocent way but it was anything but innocent to Naruto's ears.

"I hate you sometimes." Naruto sneered at him.

"Too bad. Because I love you." Sasuke smiled at him. Naruto pouted.

"Fine.." he whispered and started to move on top of Sasuke. It was hard since his hands were still tied at his back and he only could lift himself a bit. But every time he slipped back down on the raven's shaft, it went deeper, bringing new feelings of pleasure.

"Mmhm.." Sasuke moaned as the blond bounced many times on top of his arousal, taking him in.

After more thrusts, Naruto got overwhelmed with the pleasure and little pain that stayed, and fell on Sasuke's chest, face over the his shoulder, breathing heavy. His sweat dripped from his scalp, wetting his blond strands of hair on his neck and forehead. Sasuke could feel him sweaty and he loved it.

Sasuke pushed him back up and started thrusting into him. Naruto loved it more than when he did it himself since Sasuke moving inside of him, stronger, felt amazing.

"Sasuke.. harder.." the smaller male asked, his blush becoming worst.

Sasuke smirked and followed his lover's wish. He began to thrust harder, Naruto bouncing up and down on his length. With every thrust, he went deeper into his lover.

"Harder, Sasuke.." Naruto begged.

" 'Kay.." the raven haired boy muttered, smiling, as he began to thrust even deeper and in a faster rhythim. Naruto's eyes closed as he took every thrust inside of him. He moaned, bringing sweet music to Sasuke's ears, making him even more excited. He took one hand off the blond's waist and started working on Naruto's length. His hand traveled up and down with every thrust.

Naruto moaned even louder. Panting heavily, Naruto struggled for air. He felt filled by pleasure.

Sasuke felt so good inside of him, too. Naruto was tight and wet. With every push inside of him, Naruto would squeeze on the raven's shaft, making Sasuke come closer to the climax as well.

"Naruto..You feel.. so damn good.." Sasuke said between thrusts, panting, as well.

Naruto managed a smile and opened his eyes.

"Let my hands go.. please.." Sasuke lifted himself on one hand, coming with his face in Naruto's chest, stopping thrusting for a bit. He released the shirt on the blond's wrists.

"Thanks.." Naruto whispered and kissed his lover, cupping his face in his hands. Sasuke fell back on the bed, smiling. He began to thrust hard again. Naruto's hands stood on his lover's chest.

Sasuke thrust higher and faster.

"This feels.. amazing.." Naruto blurted out. He realized what he said and he threw both his hands over his mouth. Sasuke smirked.

"It does.. does it? I'll just have to do this more for you, then..." he said teasingly and licked his lips. Naruto bounced over his length. He kept his hands on his mouth, thinking he'd say it again at how good it felt and he closed his eyes, tight.

Sasuke pounded into him faster and played on his length faster. He felt Naruto tense and stopped playing on his arousal. He covered the tip with his hand. Tension built up inside of Naruto after a few moments, as he felt about to come.

"Please let go, Sasuke.. I'm gonna come.." he pleaded as he released the hold on his mouth.

"Not until you scream you want me to fuck you like this from now on, too.." the Uchiha boy turned everything to his advantage. The look on Naruto's face looked priceless, mixed with surprise.

"N-no.." the blond managed to say.

Sasuke pounded faster and his grip on the blond's shaft went stronger. Naruto felt like he was going to go insane.

"Say it!" -mmhh- Sasuke insisted, panting, a big smirk on his face as he saw Naruto fighting with the urge to scream so his lover would let him come.

"Fine! I want you to screw me senseless!" Naruto blurted out, hungry for release. He held tight on Sasuke's hand to release his hand from his length so he could come.

"How do you like it, Naruto? _Tell_ me.." Sasuke asked in a louder, comanding voice, again.

"Deep.." -mmmhm- Naruto moaned and struggled to talk between the heavy breaths, "Hard..".. -ahhh- "Fast!" -aaahhh- Sasuke thrusted into him just like Naruto answered, each time. He released the grip on the blond's length and Naruto's semen spilled over his stomach.

As he finished, Naruto tightened around Sasuke's arousal and that final step made Sasuke come, as well.

Naruto crashed on the raven's chest. They both breathed out heavy and their body were sweaty. Their hair was wet and they felt sticky but it felt too good to care about something like that.

xxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke?.." Naruto whispered. His warm breath tingled the skin on Sasuke's neck.

"Aa?" the older male answered.

"I don't hate you.. I can't hate you.." he continued in whispers.

"I know, dobe.." Sasuke's lips curved into a small, tired smile.

"I love you.." Naruto whispered and closed his eyes for a few moments.

"I love you, too, baka.." Sasuke's hand traveled up to Naruto's hair and his fingers went through it, adoringly.

"Naruto?.." Sasuke smirked.

"Um?" the blond answered, sleepily.

"How about round two?" he asked his lover but the answer came with Naruto punching him on the head.

Naruto slipped off from his lover and barely managed to stand up as he walked towards the bath.

"It was just a sugestion!" Sasuke shouted at him, pouting, rubbing his head.

"Urusai!" Naruto shouted back, annoyed. He left the room.

"Geez, baka.." Sasuke muttered to himself and a true smile appeared on his lips.

* * *

That's what you get when you mix my imagination with a newly discovered song.. lol.. I hope you enjoyed it.

I'm sorry i didn't update faster but I had so many things to do and think about.. I wasn't in the mood to edit or write.. or anything.. so it was really hard to write this but i wrote it for you, guys. I can't make my favorite readers wait, can i :)

Even so, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Please review and tell me what you think.

It would make me happy to read your loving reviews after the hell i've been through in the last two weeks.. Onegai.

Like always, milk and cookies for kind reviewers!


	21. Dislike?

**Summary:** Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing.

**Summary Update:** Naruto and Sasuke are back in the village, safe. The adventure with Juugo has ended. What will happen to our favorite couple now? What about Naruto's new sealing marks? What about the others? The rivals.. friends..? Let's see. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previous chapter_

_"How about round two?" he asked his lover but the answer came with Naruto punching him on the head._

_Naruto slipped off from his lover and barely managed to stand up as he walked towards the bath._

_"It was just a sugestion!" Sasuke shouted at him, pouting, rubbing his head._

_"Urusai!" Naruto shouted back, annoyed. He left the room._

_"Geez, baka.." Sasuke muttered to himself and a true smile appeared on his lips._

* * *

**::Kokorogurushii::chapter21::Dislike?:: **

"Hey, where's my headband?" Naruto shouted from the bedroom. Sasuke was brushing his teeth. He cleared his mouth and straightened.

"It's in the living-room, on the drawer in the left side of the TV!" Sasuke shouted back. He wiped his wet face and threw the towel on his shoulder.

"Sasuuuke, do you know where my weapon pouch is?" Naruto shouted from the living-room. Sasuke came out of the bathroom and went in the kitchen, putting some water on the stove for tea.

"It's next to the couch, in the right side, dobe!" Sasuke gave a small smile at seeing how childish Naruto was acting.

"Thanks!"

Naruto went and picked up his pouch, placed it on the bedroom bed along with his headband and his clean clothes. He let the towel fall from his waist and pulled on the shorts, orange pants and black tee shirt.

He grabbed the jacket and went in the kitchen. Sasuke was sitting leaned on the counter, arms crossed, waiting for the water to be ready. Naruto went in front of him and placed each hand on his other sides, on the counter.

"We're getting back today. No more free days. We won't have much time for ourselves, again." Naruto said pouting, looking in Sasuke's eyes.

"Yeah.. I know. Don't worry, we'll find time."

"Mhm.." the blond leaned in for a kiss but the water started boiling. Sasuke turned around and put out the fire. Naruto leaned into him from behind. He breathed in, the fresh scent. The raven haired boy was only wearing a pair of pants, no tee shirt.

"Naruto, we have to get ready or we'll be late."

"Pffth.. Fine.. Just kiss me once.." Sasuke turned around smiling.

"My pleasure.." He lifted his hands and put them around Naruto's shoulders. He pulled him closer until their lips met and their open mouths allowed their tongues to greet each other. Sasuke sucked on his tongue and then retreated just a bit for air and dived in again, putting more passion into the kiss. Naruto's right leg was between Sasuke's legs, pushing into him with every movement while Sasuke's hands went up through the blond hair, pulling Naruto as tight as possible.

"Mmnm.." Naruto felt Sasuke's body react.. and so was his.. but they couldn't afford going further when they had to leave in ten minutes and they weren't even ready. Naruto pulled back when Sasuke pulled closer.

"We have to get ready.." he whispered with his forehead on his lover's. Their heavy breaths still mingled, being so close.

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke agreed and licked his wet lips. He let his arms drop and turned around again. He picked up the boiled water, got two cups and placed them on the table.

"I'll make it. Go get dressed." Naruto said and got out the tea from the drawer. He prepared it instead.

Five minutes later, Sasuke came back dressed and he also brought the head-band and weapon pouch for Naruto. He put them on the table.

"Thanks." Naruto thanked him and gave a smile. He tied the pouch around his right leg and his headband on his forehead.

Sasuke was dressed in a pair of black pants and a blue tee with no sleeves. Instead, he had some separate long sleeves that went just below his shoulder, same colour as the shirt. After he had came back to Konoha, pretty much nobody had wanted a copy of Orochimaru arund so Sasuke had changed back to a similar set of clothes to the ones he used to wear before he left, at Naruto's nagging. Except, these were more mature and more resistant. He had lost the childish look. So did Naruto. They had both become tall young men.

They both left the house in a few minutes. When they reached the bridge, Kakashi hadn't arrived yet and neither did Sakura.

"I wonder why Sakura-chan's late. I'm not surprised about Kakashi, though." Naruto spoke as he looked down at the water, leaning on the rail. Sasuke turned around to look at him.

"Hey, there's a fish with spots on it!" Naruto said excitedly as he pointed down. Sasuke went by his side and looked down. He also smiled.

"Mostly orange. Looks like you, dobe." the raven haired boy smiled wider, seeing Naruto pout.

"I don't look like a fish." The blond pouted and looked like the fish he didn't want to be told he looked like.

Sasuke laughed out loud and Naruto relaxed.

"You should laugh more, ya know." he threw his hands behind his head and leaned with his back on the rail, smiling. Sasuke liked the sparkle in his eyes as Naruto looked right inside of him. He took a few steps and stopped in front of the blond. He leaned in and stole a small sweet kiss, all the while smiling.

Sasuke drew back but Naruto pulled him back for one more. Soon, Sasuke's hands reached up to the blond's waist while Naruto's went on the raven's shoulders.

Cough. Both the boys stopped moving. Naruto opened his eyes and Sasuke sighed.

"Good morning.. Sai." Naruto said, surprised.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun.. Sasuke-kun.." the boy said with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked annoyed. He never did like Sai and the look in the other boy's eyes were a bit challenging, more than usually. Sasuke thought something was off.

"Tsunade-sama requested for you, actually. The rest of team Kakashi is in the Hokage building, waiting to be brieffed along with you, Sasuke-kun." Sai answered.

"Sasuke? You mean both of us." Naruto raised his eyebrows, curious.

"I'm afraid you are not going on the mission, Naruto-kun. We have a different mission."

"Huh? What the..? We..? Of course I'm going on their mission, it's my team!" the blond snapped at Sai.

"You have a different mission, Naruto-kun. It's not my duty to inform you so, please, complain to the Hokage." Sai replied calmly.

"Damn it. Asshole." Naruto muttered under his breath. He turned to look at Sasuke.

"Coming?"

"Yeah, dobe. I just need a second with our Sai." Sasuke replied with a small smirk on his lips. Naruto pouted and started walking away.

"Hurry up, temee." the blond yelled as he walked forward, angry. "Tsunade-baa-chan.. I'm soooo gonna make you wish you sent me with them.." he muttered under his breath.

"Sai, don't think I don't notice the way you look at him. Keep your hands off.. Just a friendly warning.." Sasuke said with a angry look on his face, leaning towards Sai. He straightened up and smirked. He walked away.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sai said loudly. Sasuke stopped. "I have just begun to experience.. what was that? Oh, right.. _fun_.. Where would be the fun in doing as you say?" Sai's lips curved into a smirk. Sasuke disappeared and in less than two seconds, Sai received a punch, being thrown in the dirt.

"I suggest you keep your hands off before you get seriously ... what was that? Oh, right.. _hurt_.." the raven turned around and left. Sai remained on the ground, leaning on one elbow while he touched the corner of his lips with the other hand. He looked at his gloved fingers and saw blood.

"This will be fun, Sasuke-kun.. It already is.." Sai smirked, satisfied. After all, his plan had went as planned.

What was Sai's plan?

To get Naruto?

To annoy Sasuke?

To be better than Sasuke?

To just have fun on someone else's expense?

Or.. was there something else on his mind?

* * *

There it is.. I kept thinking of a new twist to keep you guys away from boredom, though it took me a while.. Whatever you're thinking right now, believe me.. It's NOT that.. :)) I have a serious twist planned to surprise you with. ;)

Review, it means a lot to me. Please show me that my hours spent writing are worth something to you!

Milk and cookies for kind reviewers!


	22. Nana

**Summary: **Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing.

**Summary Update: **What will happen to our favorite couple now? What about Naruto's new sealing marks? What about the others? What's in Sai's mind? Who's the little girl?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Previous chapter

_"Sasuke? You mean both of us." Naruto raised his eyebrows, curious._

_"I'm afraid you are not going on the mission, Naruto-kun. We have a different mission."_

_"Huh? What the..? We..? Of course I'm going on their mission, it's my team!" the blond snapped at Sai._

_"You have a different mission, Naruto-kun. It's not my duty to inform you so, please, complain to the Hokage." Sai replied calmly._

_"Damn it. Asshole." Naruto muttered under his breath. He turned to look at Sasuke._

_"Coming?"_

_"Yeah, dobe. I just need a second with Sai." Sasuke replied with a small smirk on his lips. Naruto pouted and started walking away._

_"Hurry up, temee." the blond yelled as he walked forward, angry. "Tsunade-baa-chan.. I'm soooo gonna make you wish you sent me with them.." he muttered under his breath._

_"Sai, don't think I don't notice the way you look at him. Keep your hands off.. Just a friendly warning.." Sasuke said with an angry look on his face, leaning towards Sai. He straightened up and smirked before walking away._

_"Sasuke-kun?" Sai said loudly. Sasuke stopped. "I have just begun to experience.. what was that? Oh, right.. fun.. Where would be the fun in doing as you say?" Sai's lips curved into a smirk. Sasuke disappeared and in less than two seconds, Sai received a punch, being thrown in the dirt._

_"I suggest you keep your hands off before you get seriously ... what was that? Oh, right.. hurt.." the raven haired boy turned around and left. Sai remained on the ground, leaning on one elbow while he touched the corner of his lips with the other hand. He looked at his gloved fingers and saw blood._

_"This will be fun, Sasuke-kun.. It already is.." Sai smirked, satisfied. After all, his plan had gone as planned._

* * *

"I can't believe she won't let me come with you.." Naruto said disappointedly as everyone walked towards the main gate of the village.

"Maa, maa, Naruto.. As you heard, Tsunade-baa.." he stopped, coughed, "I mean, Tsunade-sama ('I must be getting Naruto's habbits' he laughed on the inside).. didn't have anyone else to send with Sai.. Besides, you guys will have to get used to working with other people, too. Ne, Sakura?" Kakasi tried to comfort Naruto, seeing how disappointed he was.

"Kakashi sensei is right, Naruto. We have to work with others, too. Don't worry, you'll be back with us before you know it." Sakura told him, confident.

Sasuke smiled at the cute pout on his lover's face and his hand went up in Naruto's hair, messing it up more than it was, stopping from walking. Kakashi and Sakura went ahead.

"We'll be back fast, dobe. Just be careful around Sai."Sasuke added the second sentence in a lower voice.

Naruto looked at him like he grew another head.

"Huh? Sai? Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"I think he has some feelings for you. Actually, he made it pretty clear to me." Sasuke answered with a annoyed look on his face. "Last time we went through an outside interference, we almost broke up without even getting to be together.. with Sakura, I mean.. You wouldn't want something like that to happen again, would you?"

"Hell no! But.. come on, you can't be serious. He's not interested in anyone, especially me. We hate each other. Besides, he's a guy and-.."

"So am I, Naruto. And we're engaged. He might have some things in mind, just be careful-"

"-But, Sasuke, I don't care about him, I can't even stand the guy, you know that-"

"-it's not about that, dobe. I don't think he's the kind to play fair so just listen to me, this time. For me." They both interrupted each other a few times.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. You're just worrying for nothing, anyway. Or maybe you don't trust me.." he said sadly.

"I know I can trust you, Naruto. He's the one I don't trust." Sasuke went closer and kissed the blond's forehead, then turned around and started walking.

"Sasuke?.." Naruto called after a few seconds. Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"Hn?"

"Thanks for telling me what you were thinking about.." the blond said with a sweet smile on his lips.

Sasuke smiled back. "I'll see you in a few days, dobe."

"Yeah! Bye!" Naruto yelled smiling, turned around and ran in the opposite way to meet Sai.

xxxxxxxx

"Hey, Sai." Naruto said, annoyed when he saw him. Sai was wearing his usual fake smile.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Are you ready to go?" he said staring at Naruto.

"Yeah, all ready. The sooner we finish, the better. I want to be back with my team. By the way, how'd you get that bruised lip? Someone got tired with the fake smile?" the blond teased, raising one eyebrow, curious about it, while keeping the hands crossed behind his head.

"No, actually it was your dear Sasuke-kun. It seems I offended him with.. something he cares about."

'No way..' Naruto thought, surprised. 'Sasuke was right? Omg, hell no.. Sai, friggin stay away from us or i'll kick ur ass..' the blond thought, getting slightly angry because he knew that Sai wasn't a person he could easily trust and because he didn't want another Sakura-like story.

"Oh, really? You must've done something really bad to deserve it. Sasuke doesn't punch people out of nowhere." Naruto smirked at his own reply.

"Actually, you two used to punch each other out of nowhere all the time, from what i've heard.." Sai replied with a bigger smile on his face.

"So what, we were rivals!" The blond huffed and turned around, going towards the Hokage building to get more details on their own mission.

'Well, now you have a new rival, Naruto-kun. You just haven't even figured out what you're fighting for, yet.' Sai smirked at his own evil thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After two days, the two reached the village they were supposed to wait for a spy to bring them news from the Wave Country. It was a policy to go meet the ones who had to keep their identities a secret, those who had to spy for a longer time, usually jounins or Anbu members. Disappearing from their spying place for a long time would make things more dangerous for their missions. That was why the boys had been sent to the Krissah village. It was a big village of fishermen, a few miles away from the border of the Wave country.

They had to check in at a local inn and wait to be contacted.

"Wah, this village is so crowded!" Naruto looked around, trying to get through between the people as they headed towards the inn.

"Don't get lost, Naruto-kun. We have to check in before five o'clock or we'll lose our room." Sai yelled at the blond who got left behind a bit, bumping into random people who were going shopping or to work, or just taking a walk to meet with friends and talk about work and so on.

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto sighed. Someone bumped really hard in him and he fell down.

"Excuse me!" the girl appologized and ran ahead.

"It's oka-...y.." he looked up and the girl was gone. "Man, why are people such in a damn hurry around here?" he got up, dusted his pants and looked around for Sai.

"Sai?" he called. No answer. He looked to his left, nothing. He looked in the right and he saw a food stall. He ran towards it, starving.

"One takoyaki and two huuuge bowls of beef ramen, old man!" he asked, sitting down at one of the small tables. The place was kinda empty compared to the busy, crowded streets but with his hunger, Naruto didn't care.

"Coming right up, kid." the man answered and turned around to prepare his food.

xxxxxxxx

"This is really good, old man." he looked up with wide, clear eyes while munching on the ramen. He had already finished the takoyaki. The man smiled.

Naruto finished the ramen, paid and ran towards the inn.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hi. Can you tell me what room in is Akygara-san?" the blond asked the girl at the front desk. Akygara was the code name for Konoha ninjas so the spy knew where they were.

"Room twenty-one, sir. Have a nice day." the girl smiled and returned to her work.

Naruto thanked her and walked towards the room.

Knocking on the door he waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" Sai's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"It's me. Open up." Naruto replied. The door opened and he went in.

"Wah, that's a nice room. Where's the second bed?" Naruto looked around but only saw one large bed, one couch, a table and two chairs.

"There's only one, Naruto-kun. Don't worry, I'll share with you." Sai smiled at Naruto while the boy threw his backpack on the floor, near the couch.

"No way, I'm not sharing a bed with you. I'd rather sleep on the couch." the blond said and slumped down on the couch.

"As you wish, Naruto-kun. Will you be the first to take a watch in case our _friend_ comes?" Naruto nodded and made himself more comfortable on the couch. Sai went at his backpack to take out paper and pens for drawing. He took them and walked out from the room. Naruto jumped up and locked the door, then sat back down and closed his eyes.

'Sasuke.. Miss you..' was the thought on his mind before drifting away to sleep.

xxxxxx

Loud knocks at the door woke Naruto up around eight pm.

"Who is it?" he asked, sleepy.

"I'm looking for Akygara-san." a voice replied. After rubbing his eyes, Naruto realized that it was the person who they've been waiting for. He quickly unlocked the door and a young girl stood in front of him.

"Arre? What the.." he said surprised. The person rushed in the room, pushing Naruto aside and locked the door quickly.

"No way.. you're the one we're waiting for?" Naruto said looking at the little girl in front of him. She looked like she was eleven, twelve tops.

"Who else would know the password, you brat?" The girl snapped at him and went straight at the refrigerator. "I really hope you two bought some good food on your way here.." she said in a bored tone.

"Sai bought some food, must be in there. I'm not much of a fan of that junk. I rather have ramen. Ramen is the best food in the world-.."

"Yeah, whatever. For a brat, you talk too much." She said in a bossy way, cutting him off. Naruto got mad.

"Why the hell is a kid like you a spy? You can't be older than twelve years old.." he said looking at her strangely. The little girl had black hair and black eyes. She was dressed like a boy, her clothes were a bit raggy but her hair was long and beautiful.

"I was raised in the Anbu's facility. I guess I'm even stronger than you." she said proudly, smirking and jumped down on the couch with a lot of food in her lap. Naruto got angry when she said she's stronger than him.. but.. after so many years, he learned from Kakashi that there might be kids younger and stronger than him so he stayed quiet for a few seconds when the girl continued.

"Besides, I don't have a family and I don't have anything to do but train and go on missions. It's good enough for me." she started eating some fried chicken legs.

"You know.. for a kid, you talk a lot, too." the boy replied but he kinda understood why she wasn't so sociable. She kinda reminded him of Sasuke. Naruto smiled slightly and sat down by her side. He grabbed one of the chicken legs and ate, too, staring at her at the girl from time to time.

"What kind of a ninja are you, anyway? You didn't even ask me if I have the information scrolls or not, yet." the girl spoke arrogantly.

"Urusai! I'm a awesome ninja! I just.. umm.. wanted to give you some time to breathe! Yeah, I did! Aren't I a great guy?" Naruto grinned sheepishly. The girl kept eating with a straight face, staring at him grinning.

"You're an idiot. I'm Nana." she mumbled while chewing on a lot of meat.

"GAH! I would kick your ass if you weren't a girl! And my name is Naruto!" the blond said angry, pointing his half eaten chicken leg at her. "Besides, you wouldn't be here if you didn't have those scrolls." he continued to eat and looked away, chewing.

"You're cute when you get mad." the girl said after swallowing the food in the tray, along with a big smile, looking up at Naruto, head tilted to the right side. The boy turned around. The girl had food all over her chin and cheeks. He smiled back.

"Better wipe your face, you've got food all over, you two year old kid." he teased and laughed. She sneered at him and ignored him for a while.. well as much as she could considering he talked a lot.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sai came back a bit around nine pm.

"What? You finished your mission? Tsunade-sama said that you were to go back once you meet with us here." Sai said, curiously but like usual, showing no emotion.

"Yes. I have. I've gathered all the information Hokage-sama wanted. It wasn't as hard as we expected it to be."

"I see." Sai mumbled.

"So you're coming home with us?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Finally! It took me a few good months to gather all the information." the girl stretched on the sofa.

"Hey, what're you doing?" the blond raised an eyebrow.

"We're leaving in the morning, right? I'm gonna sleep. What does it look like to you?" she punched a pillow and pulled her hands to her chest and turned around, back to the boys.

"Well, to me it looks like you're stealing my bed. Where am I supposed to sleep?" Naruto shouted but the only answer that came was a baby pillow in his face along with a loud "urusai!". He clutched his fists and after hearing the first, very fast snore, the blond gave up.

"You can always share the bed with me, Naruto-kun." Sai said from behind, he was sitting on the side of the bed. Naruto slowly turned around, grossed out.

"I'd rather sleep on the floor.." he mumbled annoyed and turned back to face the horror that stole his couch.

'Maybe I should kick her out of the couch..' he grinned but gave up when he saw that the girl was already deeply sleeping. She must've been really tired, the blond realized. He took another blanket and placed it over the little girl.

"Suit yourself, Naruto-kun." Sai said, showing another usual fake smile.

"Oh, shut up.." the blond yelled annoyed, sighed and stole another pillow and blanket from the little closet in the right side, opposite to the refrigerator and table.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The blond stretched his hands in the air and yawned widely. They were on the way back to Konoha, one day and a half later after they had met at the in.

Naruto and Nana had been talking a lot, especially about the training the girl recieved at the Anbu facility where she had grown up. Naruto had also told her stories about his team and they started to get along bit by bit.

'Damn it. I wasn't able to give him any ideas regarding Sasuke-kun. Annoying girl.' Sai thought while glaring at the girl and boy in front of him, both talking and laughing. 'Stupid blond.. stupid kid.. I have to make another plan once I get rid of that little brat.'

Naruto pointed ahead and increased his speed. "Yaay, we're home!" He ran ahead. Nana had a little smile on her lips but she followed him. Sai kept walking at his pace, annoyed.

"Oh, I'll wipe that smile off your face very soon.." he mumbled softly with a evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

I hope you liked the chappy! I tried to make it longer than usual, because of being late with updating. I've been really tired, sick and busy lately.. so i had to give up on other things to be able to write.. i really hope you liked this chappy, even if it has a new character and it was a bit weird. Tell me what you think, please!

Please review, i'd like to know what u think! It matters so don't read and run, onegai shimasu :(

Milk and cookies for wonderful reviewers!


	23. The less know, the better

**Summary: **Sasuke is desperate to find for a fiance so the only person he can count on is Naruto. Naruto loves him but he doesn't know that. Sakura knows about Naruto's love but tries to push herself onto Sasuke anyway. Sasuke likes Naruto, too, but he ignores his feelings thinking the same as Naruto, that he wouldn't have a chance on a boyxboy accepted confession. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Please read and Review. Ongoing.

**Summary Update: **What will happen to our favorite couple now? What about Naruto's new sealing marks? What about the others? What's in Sai's mind? Who's the little girl?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' nor the characters Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha or any other from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. That's totally fine with me because he's the one I owe for creating the amazing plot and characters in the manga and anime.

**Enjoy!**

I also don't have a beta anymore because she's.. uh.. missing.. haven't heard from her in a while.. actually, either of them.. -cries-

_Naruto and Nana had been talking a lot, especially about the training the girl recieved at the Anbu facility where she had grown up. Naruto had also told her stories about his team and they started to get along bit by bit._

_'Damn it. I wasn't able to give him any ideas regarding Sasuke-kun. Annoying girl.' Sai thought while glaring at the girl and boy in front of him, both talking and laughing. 'Stupid blond.. stupid kid.. I have to make another plan once I get rid of that little brat.'_

_Naruto pointed ahead and increased his speed. "Yaay, we're home!" He ran ahead. Nana had a little smile on her lips but she followed him. Sai kept walking at his pace, annoyed._

_"Oh, I'll wipe that smile off your face very soon.." he mumbled softly with a evil glint in his eyes._

* * *

The Hokage had taken the information and passed new orders to her Anbu members. Nana had finished her mission and now she was free on a indefinite period.

Naruto run out, excited to see if his lover had come back or not. He was so excited that he actually forgot to ask Tsunade about it.

"Oi, Naruto!" Nana yelled after him, as she came out.

Naruto turned around suddenly, while running. He looked back at Nana and he fell face down, tripping. He rubbed his bruised nose and sat on his butt.

"Itte.." he kept rubbing.

"Are you alright? I mean.. how old are you anyway, like five years old? Jeez.." Nana laughed at him. Naruto got annoyed and pointed his shaking fingers at her.

"Urusai, this is your fault!" he yelled and got up from the ground.

"I'll treat you to something if you have time, then." Nana grinned at him.

"You will?" Naruto's eyes lightened up in less than a second. "But you're a kid.. I don't wanna spend your money."

"That's nice, baka, but i get paid better than you. Ha ha! Know any good spots in the village? I'm not really used to this place." she laughed. Naruto jumped up and bonked her over the head.

"Yup! But no, I'll treat you to something.. after I see if Sasuke's back." Naruto grinned. Nana looked up, curious, and rubbed her head. "Sasuke's my fiance." he continued smiling and blushed slightly.

"Oohh.. That's a weird name for a girl." Nana replied with big eyes.

"Well.. Sasuke's actually a boy.." Naruto blushed and walked forward, towards his apartment. Nana followed.

"Oh.. Oooh.." the girl looked down and blushed a bit, then lifted her look and slapped her right hand on the blond's shoulder. "You're gay. Now i get it."

"Gay? I don't l-like boys! I just.. love Sasuke..." Naruto placed his hands in his pockets. "I just.. He's the most important person to me."

"What do you mean?" Nana asked looking up at the boy.

"Well.." Naruto started explaining. He told Nana the story of his childhood, how he ended up in Kakashi's team and how he had to chase Sasuke back, in the shortest way he could tell their story. The girl listened all the way, caught up in what the boy was telling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reached the apartment.

"Here we are. I just wanna check if Sasuke's home yet." Naruto blushed a bit and grinned. He unlocked the door and the minute he opened it, Sasuke tackled him and fell on the couch, kissing him hard and trying to take off his shirt. Naruto had the feeling he forgot something.

"Hi, Sasuke-nii-chan." Nana smiled from outside the open door. Sasuke opened his eyes and realized they weren't alone. He broke the kiss apart. 'Couldn't be..'

"Nana?" Sasuke jumped away and with wide eyes, he looked at the little brat in front of him.

"Nana's the one we had to take the info back from. She finished up so she came home, too. " Naruto said grinning and rubbing the back of his head, trying to ignore the fact that he completely forgot she came along. "Uh.. how come you know her name?.." he asked, puzzled.

"Nana, what are you doing here?" Sasuke sounded surprised and angry.

"I wanted to spend some time with the blond kid, he's pretty fun." Nana answered smiling widely and pointing at Naruto.

"You know what i meant, Nana!" Sasuke yelled. Nana's smile disappeared and Naruto look surprised at Sasuke. "What are you doing out in the open, in Konoha?"

"I wanted to come home so i finished faster.. Tsunade-sama didn't say anything about not being out.. She's not as strict as the village counselors. I like her.." Nana answered looking down, sad. "I wanted to see even one familiar face. Is that wrong?" She looked up crying, angry.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on his knees in front of her.

"You should know better, Nana.." he looked at her, sympathetic.. which even Naruto thought was amazingly abnormal.

"Ne, nee.." Naruto said with a dumb look on his face. "You two know each other?.." with a finger from his right hand he pointed to Sasuke and with a finger from his left hand pointed to Nana who was in his right side, crossing his hands.

Sasuke sighed again and got up.. Nana didn't answer, just stared at Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto and Sasuke again.

The black haired boy closed the door, turned around and formed a few seals.

"Fugen no jutsu." (fugen – silence) Now the people outside the apartment couldn't hear them.

"Nee, what's up with you guys? Didn't know you knew each other.." Naruto asked again, frowning.

"This is my little niece, dobe.." Sasuke answered as he put his hands in his pockets, went in front of the couch and sat down.

"N-niece?" Naruto yelled, shocked. "B-but that makes her Itachi's daughter!" he said with big, wide eyes looking at Sasuke and pointing a shaking finger at Nana who had already bounced towards a armchair and sat down.

"Yeah. Remember when Itachi came and put Kakashi in the hospital, saying he was looking for you? That's about when he brought this little brat with him, a week before that. He left her with the third Hokage who placed her in the care of the Anbu.. and she wasn't supposed to be out on the streets. Either at the Anbu facilities or on missions. Those were the Third's orders so nobody else came hunting for a sharingan user, especially someone so young and easy to get.. But after he was gone, the counselors started sending her in missions after training her for a year.. and she hasn't been around much." the raven haired boy explained.

"Okay.. i can understand that.. I know the Third was with the few that knew the truth about Itachi but i thought Itachi gave up on having a personal life when he accepted the mission and became a rogue ninja." Naruto said as he sat down next to Sasuke, crossing his legs and arms while staring at both of them.

"I guess that's another thing that proves he was human.." Sasuke smiled sadly. "He told the Third everything when he brought her and he left the information in his personal records for the next Hokage. Kakashi also knew then and told me about her the night we two fought on the hospital's roof. He fought with Itachi so the others wouldn't capture Itachi then and Kisame was also with him and I guess Itachi had to keep appearances.. That's what he told me after I discovered the truth.. He should've told me before.. Stupid Kakashi.." Sasuke sighed. "I decided to see her after i returned with you, a few times." Sasuke replied, slightly annoyed. It wasn't the fact that Itachi had a daughter.. It was the fact that Itachi didn't let Sasuke find out the truth when he was still alive, made Sasuke kill him and after that, also leaving behind a small, young girl.

"Still.. I can't believe that you didn't tell me.." Naruto said, sad.

"It's not really something that I could talk about but now you know." Sasuke replied, frowning.

"Would you stop talking about me like I wasn't here?" Nana said, annoyed and then silence sat over the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The silence broke down when Naruto's stomach started demanding attention. The others looked at him.

"Whaat? Aren't you guys ever hungry? Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto pouted and blushed a bit, crossed his arms and looked away.

"I guess we should eat something. There isn't anything so I should go buy something to cook." Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door. "Do me a favor, Naruto. Don't let Nana walk around the village." The blond nodded. With that, Sasuke left the apartment.

"Ne, did you know all the way that Sasuke was the one i was talking about?" Naruto asked with a evil glare in his eyes.

Nana giggled. "Yeah. I did. Sasuke told me about you when I first met him. I didn't really know that you guys loved each other. I just realized that you were 'the dobe' when i heard you say his name." she continued talking as she jumped off the armchair and went straight to the refrigerator.

"You little brat.." Naruto twitched and went over to Nana and bonked her over the head. She giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little shadow slid under the couch, moving it's little feet. It was a little mouse.

It ran towards the bedroom where the door was open, crawled up a blanket thrown on a chair and finally, on the window ledge.

The mouse then turned into a liquid which fell down between the window and the ledge. It quickly turned into a little bird and flew out on the roof in someone's hands. Sai was there. He opened an empty scroll and the bird sat down, transforming into letters. It wrote every word that was spoken in the silence protected apartment.

"Like a small little jutsu like that could stop me, Sasuke-kun.." Sai's lips turned into a smirk.

* * *

Please review, i'd like to know what u think! It matters so don't read and run, onegai shimasu :(

Milk and cookies for wonderful reviewers!

**Preview of the next chapter: **

"Let go! I'm gonna kill you for this!" the boy shouted and wriggled until a hard fist went straight in his face. His eyes looked at his enemy. He wasn't the same anymore.


End file.
